A new lease on life
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire.
1. Chapter 1

New Lease on Life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me. Only the original characters in this story and the story itself belong to me.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his heart's desire. Chapters will be rated by content and may contain mature themes, situations and language.

A/N: This story is a departure for me not only by the source material, but also because I'm posting the chapters as they are written. My usual method is to post a story after it's been completed, but this fic will probably have quite a few chapters. We'll see how it goes.

Chapter 1

"What brings you here, Plasmius?" the time keeper asked in his cultured voice. "Don't you have to cause trouble somewhere else?" "I'm here to propose a deal", Vlad replied with a fang baring smile. "I think you'd find it advantageous to do business with me ..."

"Don't insult me!" Clockwork laughed and his countenance changed from a toddler's to an old man's. "You've come to beg me for a favor, just like all the others. And no, there is nothing you can give me in exchange for this boon. The wordly goods you possess in such abundance mean nothing to me, nor do I feel threatened by your powers!"

Vlad's anger flared and he balled his fists until brightly colored ectoplasm leaked out between his tightly clenched fingers. "Nobody talks to me that way!" He assumed a fighting stance. The time guardian scoffed. "Oh please, don't even try it. You can't beat me, and you know it."

"I'm game if you are!" Vlad Plasmius hissed and flung a sphere of pure crackling energy at his taunting opponent who deftly sidestepped the attack. "Temper, temper, poor little rich man!" the time keeper laughed. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what you really want?"

Vlad took a moment to consider his options. He was growing tired of Clockwork's mocking and the fight was unlikely to achieve much. The revelation of his true intentions would only bring forth more taunts. He'd been a fool to assume the time guardian would be interested in cutting a deal, and he'd been a bigger fool to come here in the first place.

Clockwork shrugged and turned away. "Very well, if this wish means so little to you "  
"Wait!" Vlad hastily said. "I want to enter the time stream to find someone." "Who?" the question rang out. "The woman I love" Vlad replied in a low voice, well aware that the time keeper would pick up even the slightest whisper.

"Pardon? Did I hear you correctly?" Clockwork said politely. "Did you just ask to enter the time stream to find a girl friend?" He chuckled. "Have you considered online dating? Or how about placing an ad in the papers?" Delighted with his own wit the time guardian beamed a snaggle toothed grin at the angry halfa.

"You don't understand", Vlad said through clenched teeth. "Back when I was young I loved this woman, but a rival took her from me when I became - uh - incapacitated. I've been trying ever since to get her back." "And now you wish to go into the past to undo this nefarious act by your rival?" the time keeper asked. Vlad simply nodded.

"Any change to the time line is likely to have a drastic effect on the present and the future", Clockwork said, every trace of humor absent from his tone. "Don't tell me you're not satisfied with all the trouble you've already stirred up in the present. Now you wish to muck up the past as well, and all because you're lonely?" The time keeper scoffed. "There are more important things than the private life of a lovesick billionaire. Your happiness is of no particular importance in the grander scheme of things. You'd do well to remember that, Vladimir Masters."

"I've spent half my life searching for this woman that - through no fault of my own, if I may add - was taken away from me. Just what is the harm of me being happy for once?  
Surely the world won't be threatened if Maddie and I get together!" Vlad continued. In his passion he was quite oblivious to the curious expression on the constantly changing features of the time guardian's face.

"Maddie? Madeline Fenton, I presume ..." Clockwork mumbled. "Yes! You know her?" Vlad asked eagerly. "Is there ...do we ever ...I mean, do you know if she and I ...his voice trailed off when the time guardian made an impatient gesture.

"You have to understand this, Plasmius. Although I am the guardian of time there are some things I don't know. The time stream is made up of mysterious flows and ebbs of myriad realities with ever changing nuances. Imagine a great river being fed by many sources. The mingled waters flow along placidly until something is tossed into the river. The resulting ripples distort the smooth surface. If you were to enter the time stream outside your particular reality the resulting changes to the future are incalculable. You might negate your own existence, or that of your lovers. Nor can you be certain that this woman is indeed the one you're meant to spend your life with. Maybe you haven't found your true love yet. Maybe this woman is paired with someone else for a good reason. Do you understand what I mean?" Clockwork paused and looked questioningly at Vlad.

"I understand that there are risks, but I am willing to take my chances. I give you my word that I don't mean to harm anyone, nor do I willingly seek to disturb the time continuum ..." Vlad hesitated. In fact, his very proposal meant to do exactly the opposite of what he was just promising. He decided to take another approach. "All I want is to get a chance to do things over. Surely there has to be a future for me and Maddie ...I have to believe that." The time guardian had stopped listening to Vlad and instead focused on some invisible point in the surrounding gloom of the ghost zone. Plasmius nervously waited for the time keepers decision. His and Maddie's fates now depended on Clockwork and he readied himself for the rejection he feared was about to come.

"Let's give it a try, shall we?" the time guardian said flippantly. "You've convinced me - I mean, what is the worst thing that could happen?" Vlad blinked in surprise. Hadn't he just been lectured on the risks of time manipulation? What was the old boy up to now? Maybe this was just another example of the other ghost's twisted sense of humor.

"Take this" Clockwork said and tossed a small golden object in Vlad's direction. It was an old fashioned pocket watch, very similar to the one he'd inherited from his grandfather. Two small buttons were imbedded on either side of the casing and Vlad looked at the time keeper, waiting for instructions.

"This device will allow you to travel in time", the ghost explained. "The right button controls the future, the left one the past. Hold down either button and time accelerates fast for everyone but you. But be warned: once you travel in time you are entirely on your own, I won't help you." The time keeper raised his staff and a portal appeared right before Vlad. "Step lightly and think of the consequences before you act, Vladimir Masters!" the warning voice rose as the halfa floated towards the entrance to the time stream.

"Why did you give him the device?" a chorus of plaintive voices demanded as the portal and its occupant disappeared in a swirling mist. "No one is authorized to travel through time with intend to change reality ..." "It's been done before." Clockwork said with a small shrug. "Plasmius is evil, his word can't be trusted.", the voices insisted. "Don't worry about him", the time keeper smiled. "I have a feeling that everything will work out, all in good time."


	2. Chapter 2

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the characters of DP don't belong to me. Only the OC's in this story and the fic itself belong to me.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story may contain adult situations, mature themes and strong language. Chapters will be rated according to content.

Ch. 2

After exiting the time portal Vlad took a good look around. If this was indeed the time stream it didn't look much different from certain parts of the ghost zone. Doors and portals floated in greenish mists as far as he could see. Vlad tightened his grip on the device Clockwork had given him. Might as well test this thing, he thought and approached the closest door.

He hesitated for a moment before he firmly gripped the door knob. The door opened without a sound. Inside was a perfectly ordinary empty class room complete with chairs, desks and a blackboard covered with complicated mathematical formulas and diagrams. But there was something familiar about the formulas, particularly the way the letters were written in a bold, angular script ...Vlad was startled to recognize his own handwriting. He approached the blackboard to study the formulas.

These seemed to be the calculations he'd worked on just before the terrible accident which had been caused by Jack's inability to master basic math concepts. Jack always had a cavalier attitude where precision was required, and his disdain for proper safety procedures finally set off a chain reaction which culminated in Vlad's unwilling exposure to a full blast of spectral energy.

So this was the past, or at least one aspect of his past, Vlad mused. But in this reality the accident hadn't yet taken place, the room showed no sign of the violent energy discharge which had blackened the walls and overturned the furniture. The sound of approaching footsteps in the hallway startled Vlad and he went into invisible ghost mode. The door flung open and big stupid Jack ambled in, his beefy arms filled with odd bits and pieces of scientific equipment Vlad knew only too well.

Right on Jack's heels followed sweet, beautiful Maddie. She was equally laden down with parts and blue prints. Vlad's eyes fastened on her lovely face. This Maddie was 20 years younger than the woman he knew and loved in his own reality, but she was just as vivacious and desirable as he remembered her.

A third figure entered the room and Vlad knew who it was even before he looked. Dark haired and gangly, his razor thin younger self was still untouched by the ominous power of the ghost zone. The younger Vlad placed his load of parts and tools onto the teacher's desk and smiled at his friends who joined him to assemble the flawed portal that would soon destroy his chance at a normal life.

A strong feeling of foreboding filled Vlad's heart, and he had to suppress the urge to shout a warning at his unsuspecting alter ego. The three occupants of the room were chatting amiably, clearly unaware of his presence, although he'd shifted back to his tangible ghost form. He floated down to the ground and leaned against a desk. It was so strange to watch these three go through motions he remembered so vividly. It's like watching the most realistic movie ever made, he thought. "Hey!" he shouted, but no one reacted to his voice. Then he remembered the device.

Vlad pressed the left button and the three young people suddenly began to move in reverse, as if the videotape they were appearing on had been switched to rewind. They disassembled the prototype, carried out the parts and the door slammed shut behind them. Vlad sighed and released the button. The action began anew when Jack, Maddie and young Vlad once again entered the room and set about putting the ghost portal together. A quick push on the right button had them moving at triple speed and soon the hellish contraption was finished and ready to undo his chance at happiness.

Vlad released the button when his younger self approached the portal. He knew only too well what happened next and had no desire to witness his own mutilation. The halfa went intangible and left the scene through the same time portal which he had used to enter the room.

Once again he was faced with the infinite number of doors which hid infinite realities within. For a moment he was overwhelmed by the Herculean task of searching the time stream. It would take him forever to find the one reality to suit his purpose, if such a reality even existed ...too bad Clockwork wasn't around to ask ...Vlad's eyes narrowed. Maybe the time guardian was observing him right now in this moment of weakness. Was this Clockwork's way to test Vlad's determination?

It might be easier to return to his own reality and try to win Maddie the conventional way, Vlad mused. But he'd tried that and failed rather embarrassingly. He could throw caution to the wind and have Jack killed in a staged accident. Bereaved Maddie would probably even turn to her old friend Vlad for consolation, and from comfort would spring love ... But there arose a new problem in the form of Maddie's extraordinary son, the only other halfa in the world.

Young Daniel had crossed swords with Vlad at various times, and the boy was keenly aware of Vlad's interest in his mother. He'd be quick to suspect foul play and Vlad thought it entirely possible that Daniel wouldn't rest until Vlad's true self and culpability were revealed to Maddie.

Could she love the ghost hybrid who'd murdered her husband? Better not risk it, Vlad thought. He'd keep the death option on the table for the time being, just in case the time manipulation plan failed. And just in case Clockwork was keeping tabs on him Vlad decided to give him something worth looking at. He'd try every single portal so the time guardian would understand what true determination was. After all, Vlad was nothing if not persistent and a future with Maddie was worth any effort.

Let's try this again, Vlad thought as he approached another portal. He'd keep searching until he found a reality where he and Maddie were together, and take it from there.

"What is he doing now?" the chorus asked. "He's considering his options and experimenting with the time device", Clockwork answered. "Then there's still a chance to stop Plasmius before he damages the correct sequence of events!", the plaintive voices admonished. "It's far too early to step in", the guardian replied. "After all, he hasn't really inserted himself into a new reality yet. I'm curious to see what he will do next." 


	3. Chapter 3

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fac by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, just the OC's in this story and the fic itself.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult situations, mature themes and crude language. This chapter contains nudity and mature situations.

Many doors later Vlad took a break to do some serious thinking. He'd checked hundreds of portals only to discover different scenarios of the class room scene where the accident took place. Sometimes the differences were subtle while at other times the variations astonished him. Once he'd even seen Jack's chunky head being blasted in the malfunctioning portal, and while that was rather satisfying it didn't really help him with his quest. There was nothing remotely appealing about the scenario where the utterly destroyed class room had three chalk outlines drawn on the charred floor.

There had to be a way to enter the time stream at a later point, Vlad thought. Assuming his alter ego suffered through the accident in most realities, he'd also spend some time recovering in the hospital. In his own reality Vlad had been transferred from one facility and it's specialists to the next, only to be told that modern medicine couldn't help him. When his ecto acne dissipated enough that doctors deemed him fit to walk the streets again he'd already missed two semesters. Advisors at his old alma mater strongly suggested that he should pursue his education somewhere else and the few friends he'd made apart from Jack and Maddie avoided him like the plague. But the hardest blow came when news reached him that Jack - whom he refused to see - had proposed to Maddie.

Vlad didn't remember who'd told him, only the sick feeling which settled in his stomach and wouldn't go away. When Maddie finally met with him some time later to personally invite him to the wedding he'd been cold and sarcastic enough to make her cry. He shuddered at the memory. It would be nearly 20 years until he'd see her again, still blissfully happy with big dumb Jack and two children which should rightfully have been his. His cruel treatment of Maddie was the only way to salve his wounded pride, or so he thought at the time. The sheer happiness in her eyes whenever she spoke of Jack wounded him just as deeply as the realization that the vivid ecto acne on his face was now the least obstacle in getting her to love him.

During his musings the halfa drifted further along the time stream. Unable to tell how far he'd moved from the last portal he approached another door. It differed in no way from any of the previous ones he'd tried, but behind the door lay an entirely different, and shockingly familiar vista. For the first time in decades Vlad once again stood in his parents house. He examined his surroundings carefully. This was indeed the Green Bay suburban split level his parents had purchased in the late seventies. The move to the big city was a big step up for the Masters, who up till now had lived and worked in a small Wisconsin farm town. Vlad had grown up in this house, and it had been here, shortly before he entered college, that the police notified him of his parents death in a car accident.

For a moment he was overwhelmed by memories of his early life, when he was simply Vlad, son of Gunnar and Gertrude Masters. His parents had been hard working and kind people, and he couldn't help but wonder what they would think of their ghost hybrid/ billionaire son. He looked around. Every item in the smallish living room brought up a memory, even the beige velour carpet he stood upon. It had been his houseproud mother's pet peeve to keep this carpet sparkling clean, no small task in a cold winter area. Vlad chuckled, remembering the many hours he'd spent shampooing the carpet and even raking the pile with a tool resembling a rubber tipped rake.

Although it was dark in the house he could make out every detail as if the room were brightly lit. A series of posters on the staircase wall drew his attention. In his own reality he'd put those posters up shortly after being discharged from the hospital. The lineup of his favorite Packers players reminded him of the great collection he'd left behind in his castle, and he sighed deeply. A soft snore could be heard from one of the bedrooms upstairs and Vlad quickly floated towards the sound.

In the larger bedroom he found another version of himself, sound asleep in the double bed his parents had once shared. This Vlad had longish snow white hair and a few ecto pimples decorated his lean, clean-shaven face. The young man was sprawled across the bed, his covers and sheets bunched up beside him. A few seconds went by before the halfa realized that under that heap of bedclothes was another person. It was a young woman with bright red hair and upon recognizing her Vlad broke into a wide smile. "Shine upon me, oh radiant prize!" he whispered.

The young man's eyes snapped open and he sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Who's there?" he yelled while his hand frantically fumbled for the bedside lamp. When the lights finally came on Vlad was already invisible and cursing the fact that his alter ego was a light sleeper just like him. "What's going on?" young Maddie said while she struggled to free herself from the thick bundle of sheets. "I heard someone talking", her companion whispered. "Downstairs?" Maddie asked. "In this room", came the sharp reply. The young woman hesitated for a moment and looked around. Then she turned back to young Vlad who was already up and putting on a pair of jeans.

Vlad's heart beat faster when he saw the concern in Maddie's eyes. He'd kill (preferably Jack) to get this kind of look from Maddie ..."You must have had another nightmare, honey. There's no one here but us!" "Wait here!" young Vlad hissed and tiptoed into the hallway. "Lock the door behind me!" he whispered over his shoulder while he crept towards the stairs. Maddie jumped out of bed and Plasmius knees went weak at the sight of her nude body. Oh, those voluptuous breasts, that creamy skin ...and she was a true redhead, he thought with a shudder of delight, here was the undeniable proof. The beautiful sight was soon hidden from view when Maddie pulled on an oversized green and gold T-shirt.

Faint noises from downstairs drew her attention and she stepped out into the hallway, only to be admonished by young Vlad. He was already on the way back from his inspection of the house and in a foul mood to boot. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the room and lock the door behind me?" he snapped. "I was worried about you..." Maddie replied with a faint smile. "Is everything OK?" The young man shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I heard that voice so clearly, like someone was right beside me ..." he mumbled.

"It was just another nightmare", Maddie said. She'd sat down on the bed next to the nervous young man and gently stroked his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. "Why don't we try to get some more sleep? It's not even six yet." She leaned over to kiss him and her breasts brushed against her lover's arms. "I'm not tired anymore" the young man said and abruptly freed himself from her embrace.

What is the matter with this boy? Vlad wondered. The girl clearly cared about him, so why was he rebuffing her advances? Something's not right here, and I'm going to find out what it is, the halfa thought. He watched as the rejected Maddie left the room. A few moments later the sounds of running water could be heard and the scent of shampoo drifted in on the air.

"Why did you help him out by guiding him to the portal?" the chorus of voices demanded. Clockwork shrugged. "It would have taken him too long to find what he was searching for. Let's see what he does next, now that he's found his beloved."

A/N: the positive reviews have made this blue sun shine brightly and all reviewers are thanked!The next chapter will be posted in a few days, so keep checking back!


	4. Chapter 4

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the characters of DP don't belong to me, only the OC's in this story and the fic itself.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult situations, mature themes and nudity. Chapters are rated by content.

Ch. 4

Although the Vlad and Maddie of this particular reality seemed to be a couple they didn't behave like a happy one, Plasmius thought; at least his counterpart seemed to be in a constant state of suppressed anger. The morose boy exchanged few words with Maddie in the hours that followed their abrupt awakening. Breakfast was a somber affair, punctuated only by Maddie's unsuccessful attempts to wring a few words from her closemouthed companion.

Vlad debated using the time device to pass over this awkward scene, but feared missing a vital clue that would explain the strained atmosphere. Was he witnessing the aftermath of a particularly bitter argument? Plasmius couldn't imagine himself being so angry with Maddie that he'd treat her in such a cold and standoffish manner. Sure, this boy appeared capable of holding a grudge just as well as he himself, but what sin had this sweet and loving woman committed to justify such shabby treatment, he wondered.

The uncomfortable stalemate was broken when Maddie left the breakfast table and returned a few minutes later with a small suitcase. Oh no, Vlad thought, she's fed up and she'd leaving him! Not that I blame her ...Without a word the young man grabbed the suitcase and carried it outside, Maddie and invisible Vlad in tow. In the driveway sat a very old and very rusted Volvo, and the halfa suppressed a groan. That old beater was in this reality as well? His father had given this car to him the day after Vlad earned his drivers license.The veteran insurance agent devoted much time to praise the Volvo's sturdiness and reliability. "I've settled too many accident claims to see you drive one of those flimsy death traps", he said while dropping the keys in Vlad's hand. "I know it's not the Mustang you wanted, but you'll be safe in this!"

Like the dutiful son he was, Vlad thanked his father with a firm handshake and a promise to always obey all traffic rules, and he drove the Volvo until years later, when the harsh Wisconsin winters finally finished it off. By then his parents were dead and he was trying to come to grips with his emerging ghost powers, and transportation was the least of his worries.

Vlad quickly entered the car just as the motor reluctantly sputtered to life. Undetectable to the naked eye he took up no space hovering on the back seat. The two other occupants of the car maintained their silence as the car pulled into traffic and Vlad entertained himself by viewing the half forgotten places where he grew up. Suddenly the route became familiar. Vlad realized that his younger self was taking them to the airport.

Maddie spoke up as they approached the parking area. "Arkansas is beautiful this time of year. I wish you'd come along, it won't be the same without you." "Too bad your sister didn't invite me, huh?" came the sharp reply. "It's nothing personal, Alicia just isn't very fond of men in general" Maddie said apologetically. The young Vlad simply shrugged. "I'm busy anyway", he replied. Plasmius leaned forward, eager to learn more. What exactly was this young punk busy with, he wondered. He didn't appear to have a job nor had Vlad seen any school related materials in the house. And how long was Maddie planning to stay with this man-hating sister?

A few minutes later the car was safely parked and the little procession of two humans and one invisible ghost hybrid entered the terminal. Maddie checked in while the two Vlads waited. Ticket in hand she returned and embraced the young man, who made little effort to return her affection. "I'll call as soon as I get there" Maddie said. "Don't bother, I probably won't be in" Vlad's counterpart said and Maddie's smile disappeared. Bastard, Plasmius thought. The boy's attitude was becoming more infuriating by the minute.

Just then a boarding call come through the crackling loudspeakers and Maddie tightened her embrace. "I love you", she said and pressed her soft lips gently against his. She reluctantly opened her arms and the young man stepped away from her. With a sad smile Maddie walked off. "See you in 14!" she added just before she disappeared from view. Vlad was now alone with his other self in the rapidly emptying terminal.

What was he supposed to do now, he wondered. The other Vlad was already heading towards the exit when a thought occurred to Plasmius. Women liked to talk, and what better opportunity to discuss a relationship than during a stay with a trusted sister, he mused. If he went to Arkansas with Maddie, chances were good he'd learn the reason for this chilly partnership. No sooner had he considered this when the final boarding call was made, and Vlad Plasmius quickly floated through the walls of the building towards the plane.

He quickly located Maddie in the crowd of passengers and as soon as she was safely ensconced in the seat Vlad pressed the right button on the time device. The movements of the passengers and the crew immediately sped up until only faint blurs could be seen. This would be the fastest flight to ever reach Arkansas, Vlad thought with a chuckle. And it did seem like only minutes had passed before the plane landed and Maddie exited. She was met by a woman who bore little physical resemblance to her, and Vlad realized that Maddie had definitely received the better part of the families gene material. Alicia was tall and burly, her hair was savagely short and the faded denim coveralls did little to enhance her figure.

He watched the sister's affectionate reunion with interest. Although there was a significant age difference between the two women, they seemed close. Plasmius followed them as they made their way outside to a rusty pick up truck. How appropriate, the halfa thought as he hovered over the junk strewn bed of the vehicle while the women piled into the cab. A few misfires belched clouds of black smoke into the air before the old truck finally made its way down the road.

The roar of the defective muffler would have deafened any ordinary eaversdropper, but Vlad's finely tuned ghost senses enabled him to pick up every word. "So, how are things?" Alicia asked with a critical look on her face. "Fine, like always" her sister replied with a smile. "How's Vlad?" Alicia continued while she steered the rumbling truck down a deserted country road. Maddie blushed slightly. "He's fine, too. He said to tell you hi!" Her sister snorted like an angry bull out on the pasture. "I doubt he said that, but thanks anyway. You sounded pretty upset last time we talked, so spit it out. What's going on?" Vlad pricked up his ears. Not one for small talk, the blunt mannered sister was getting right to the point, and he could hardly wait to hear Maddie's response. 


	5. Chapter 5

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, only the OC's in this fic and the story itself.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult situations, mature themes and nudity. Rating will increase with further additions. This chapter contains crude language.

For the reviewer who likes quick updates: you're most welcome.

Ch. 5

Maddie fiddled with the radio dial until old fashioned country music filled the air. "That's about the only stuff you'll pick up, plus a gospel station. Reception is pretty lousy in the mountains", Alicia said while she accusingly jerked a thumb towards the rolling hills punctuating the horizon. "I can see why you like it here, it's beautiful" Maddie said wistfully as she scanned the vivid landscape. "Wait until you see the cabin! Prettiest place in the world and not one man in sight. Now, how about you quit stalling and start 'fessing up?" her sister replied with a grin. My thoughts exactly, Plasmius thought while impatiently tapping his fingers on the truck railing.

Maddie sighed deeply. "Nothing's really changed, Vlad is about the same, angry and at war with the whole world." "I think you should have dumped him long ago", Alicia snapped. Nobody cares what you think, bitch, Vlad fumed. Don't give her any ideas!  
His anger quickly subsided when Maddie vehemently shook her head in denial. "No way! That's what everyone else did and it nearly killed him! I'm all he has now. College, his research, his friends ... all gone." "Yeah, that's tough, but it's been a while since the accident. Are you going to stick around forever waiting for him to get off his ass and get on with life?" Alicia shot her sister a quick look.

"It's not like that, Vlad isn't lazy or aimless, it's just ..." Maddie's voice drifted off and Plasmius leaned in closer to catch what she was about to say. "That accident completely shattered his perception of what his life would be like. Even though I was right there when it happened, I'm still just an outside observer." No one knows the pain of the halfa, Vlad thought with a bitter smile. Apparently his counterpart had not yet confided in Maddie, which was only understandable. After all, it took Vlad 20 years to reveal his dual nature, and then only to Maddie's son Daniel, because the boy shared his affliction and he'd hoped to turn him against his father.

"Everyone's got problems, but I guess Vlad's had more than his fair share of shit dumped on him", Alicia said. Hovering only a few inches away in the truck bed Plasmius shuddered at the mental image her words brought to his mind. But was that a hint of sympathy he detected in the woman's voice?

"I've tried to get him to open up, but that only made things worse. I've suggested moving, but he won't consider it, even though a fresh start is exactly what we, I mean he needs. It's like he's afraid to leave the house where he grew up, because it's the only safe and familiar refuge in a hostile world." Maddie continued. "I want to help him, but I just can't get through to him," she said with a sigh. Oh darling, the world is hostile! If only you'd been there for me I would have kissed the dirt under your feet in gratitude, the ghost hybrid thought while his gaze remained fixed on the young woman just a few inches away.

"Sounds like he could use professional help", Alicia said. "You should have seen him when I said that!", Maddie rolled her eyes dramatically. "He was beside himself, shouting he'd never go near a doctor or a hospital again, not that I blame him for feeling that way. Then a few weeks ago he caught me talking to Jack and he had another meltdown." "That's the guy who caused the accident?" Maddie nodded. "Jack's been trying to get in touch with Vlad to apologize, and he just doesn't understand that Vlad hates him now. Jack's a bit thick headed that way, but he's genuinely sorry about what happened. He's sorry, Plasmius thought angrily. And thick headed wasn't the word for Jack, how about terminally math challenged and idiotically careless instead?

"Somehow Vlad's got it into his head that I'm seeing Jack on the sly, he just about said so to my face", Maddie sighed again. "Well, are you seeing him?" Alicia asked sharply.  
Plasmius held his breath. By now he was pressed flat against the rear window in his eagerness to follow the conversation. "I don't cheat!" Maddie shot a disgusted look in her sister's direction. "Come on, Jack and I were friends, but nothing more!"

"To sum it all up, your pimply boyfriend is cold towards you, ungrateful and paranoid. Now tell me again, why exactly are you still with him?" Alicia asked. Maddie simply smiled. "I love Vlad, I always have." Plasmius's heart now beat loud enough he feared the two women would pick up the sound. This Maddie loved him! No, he corrected himself, this Maddie loved the other Vlad.

"But does he love you? It's not just about his needs, but you have a right to a decent life as well, you know." Alicia said while she guided the truck ever higher up a steep dirt road. "I think Vlad still loves me, he used to. We had such great times ...And just for that I'm not yet willing to give up on him. You can understand that, right?" Maddie looked hopefully at her sister when suddenly the strains of "Stand by your man" filled the truck cab and both women exploded in a fit of laughter. "That's fitting!", Alicia chortled.

The hidden halfa in the truck bed smiled as well. It was clear now that this Maddie was just as loyal and committed to her less than ideal relationship as her counterpart in his reality. And that was quite surprising, considering what they had to work with, but then women like Maddie were tough enough to accept hardship on behalf of those they loved, he thought.

In his own reality Vlad had been forced to face the future and his fate utterly alone, always wondering how different his life could have been but for a loving presence to guide him. And yet his younger self didn't seem to gather much comfort from having such guidance in the form of sweet Maddie by his side. And come to think of the boy, it was just about time to check up on him, Plasmius considered. Maddie would be in good hands with her sister, even if the cabin that came into sight was about the size of a modest garden shed. "I built it myself!" Alicia proudly proclaimed and Vlad had a vivid image of her cutting down live oaks with her bare hands while fighting off hostile natives.

"It's wonderful! I love it!" Maddie gushed as she leapt out of the truck. "Yep, it's all mine. I'm going to add an outhouse soon and maybe later I'll dig a well, but for the time being I'm comfortable", Alicia said. And who wouldn't be, Vlad Plasmius thought as he hovered over the little cabin. Most people would jump at the chance to live in a wooden shack without power, toilet facilities and running water. He thought back to his own luxurious mountain chalet and suppressed a laugh. His idea of a mountain retreat was just a tiny bit different from Alicia's.

"We're really going to rough it for the next two weeks!" Maddie grinned and Vlad was surprised to note a complete lack of hesitation in her voice. The pioneer spirit runs strong in this family, he mused. "Wait a minute, I forgot to call home!", Maddie suddenly burst out. "There's no phone up here, just one down by the store we passed a while ago", Alicia replied. "I really did promise Vlad I'd call ..." Maddie pleaded. "Let him wait for a while, maybe it'll sweeten his disposition!" Alicia replied with a smirk. "Tell you what, let's eat first and then we'll drive back, OK? You up for some beans and jerky?"

Vlad decided this was his cue to leave. Good-bye my love, he thought, I will see you soon. There's something I have to do before you get back.


	6. Chapter 6

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended. the DP characters don't belong to me, just the OC's in the story and the fic itself.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult situations, mature themes, nudity and crude language. Chapters are rated by content.

Ch. 6

The driveway was empty and the old Volvo nowhere in sight, that meant that his counterpart was still out doing whatever kept him busy, Vlad thought. Still in intangible ghost mode he phased through the roof of his old house. After a quick search convinced him that he was indeed alone Vlad phased back into his human form. Oh, it felt so good to be back in his body, he thought while he checked his suit pockets for the time device. It was still there and everything else was going according to plan, Vlad thought with some relief and yawned. Although he'd spent just one day in this new reality he felt as if he'd been here for weeks, and he was tired.

A low rumble in his stomach reminded Vlad that he hadn't eaten in a while, and he quickly made his way to the kitchen. The refrigerator contained an odd mix of junk food as well as some expensive vitamins and supplements in dark glass bottles, and Vlad suppressed a chuckle. More than likely Maddie had bought this stuff in the forlorn hope it would speed up his alter ego's recovery.

Vlad picked up a plate of congealed pizza and examined it with disgust. There didn't appear to be any mold growing on it, but that was just a matter of time. After a few minutes he finally chose an apple from the vegetable drawer and went to the sink to rinse it. As soon as he'd turned off the faucet the phone rang. After three rings the answering machine message played and Vlad listened to the nasally voice of his younger version give caller instructions. He'd never realized before how adenoidal he'd once sounded, and Vlad took a hearty bite out of the apple. Suddenly Maddie's sweet voice filled the air and Vlad hastily spit out the chunk of fruit while he ran to the phone.

"Hi honey, I'm just calling to let you know that I've made it. Alicia picked me up and "  
"Maddie!" Vlad shouted into the receiver and the voice on the other end of the line hesitated. "Is that you, Vlad? Are you OK, you sound funny..." He coughed and shifted his voice into a higher pitch. "I'm fine, just choking on an apple! Did you have a nice flight?" "Oh yes, no problems at all. There's no phone in Alicia's cabin, so we had to come back to this little store", Maddie explained.

"I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble!", Vlad said sweetly. "And I'm also extremely sorry about my behavior this morning. Are you very angry with me, darling?" Maddie hesitated again. "That's OK, I know you're under a lot of stress", she said slowly and her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I can't really talk right now, I'm not alone. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Never better!" Vlad said. "I can't wait until you get back because I'll have a big surprise waiting for you! But do enjoy your vacation, you've earned it. And please say hi to your sister for me!" Maddie giggled. "I will, but what kind of surprise is it? You're making me curious ..." "Oh, you'll love it! I've thought about everything you said and ... well, you'll see", the halfa replied, gently teasing. "Wow, I can't wait! But I really have to go now, Alicia's waiting", Maddie whispered again. "I love you!" "I love you too, Maddie, I truly do!" Vlad said and held the receiver until the line went dead.

He exhaled loudly and sat down on a saggy recliner. That went rather well, Vlad thought. At the start of the conversation there'd some hesitation in Maddie's voice, but later she'd sounded happy and eager to return. And why not, after all the man she loved had done some soul searching and her relationship with him was about to improve dramatically, Vlad chuckled. A rattling noise in the hallway caught his attention and seconds later the living room door swung open and his younger counterpart walked in. What great timing, he's right on cue, Vlad thought as he stood up to greet the boy.

The young man stood rooted to the spot while the paper bag he'd been carrying slipped from his hands and hit the floor with a thud. "How did you get in? And who the hell are you?" the startled alter ego stuttered while he retreated into the hallway. "Don't I look familiar to you?" Vlad asked in a gentle tone while he slowly walked towards the boy. "Yeah, kind of. Are you related to me?" "You could say that!" Vlad smiled. "In fact, I am your older self. You see, I am who you will be in 20 years!"

"Really?" the other Vlad said nervously while he tried to turn the knob on the front door, but his hands were too shaky to get a good grip. "You're from the future, huh? How did you get here, did you use a time machine?" By now Vlad almost felt sorry for the boy and he smiled again to reassure him. His counterpart was frantically trying to open the door and Vlad decided it was time to put the boy out of his misery. "I used my ghost powers to travel in time, but allow me ..." To the slack jawed boy's amazement Vlad shifted into ghost mode. He phased through the walls and opened the unlocked door from the outside, then strode into the house in Plasmius mode and shifted back to his human form again. "Here you go, son!"

"How did you do that?" the young man gasped. "That was only a small demonstration of my ghost powers", Vlad replied. "You should be familiar with them, after all, you are me, or rather, you will be." "I can't do anything like that!" "Oh, it'll be a while before you develop your full potential, but trust me, it will happen. Now tell me, what can you do"  
Vlad asked. His counterpart shrugged. "Nothing really, except sometimes there's this green glow around my body and I start levitating, but I can't control it yet." "Yes, I remember that phase well", Vlad nodded. "Quite startling, isn't it? But don't worry, I'll show you some tricks, help you along a bit ..." "You'd do that for me?" his younger self said with a crooked grin. "Sure! After all, that's why I came here!" Vlad grinned.

"Are you happy now?", the voices of the observers rose accusingly. "Plasmius made contact with his alternate self! He broke his word of honor, just as we predicted!" "Yes, you were right, but all is not lost", Clockwork said. "This is but a minor interference in the time stream, the correct sequence of events hasn't yet been changed." "Will you step in before Plasmius causes serious damage?" the chorus asked anxiously. "When the situation warrants it", the time guardian replied with a tiny smile on his constantly changing features. 


	7. Chapter 7

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me nor am I making any money from this story. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature themes, adult situations, nudity and crude language. Chapters are rated by content.

Ch. 7

One Spartan meal and many questions later Vlad settled back to relax, satisfied that his counterpart had finally accepted him. He'd soothed the boy's suspicions by relating facts from his past known only to him, and seeing his younger self blush when Vlad revealed the exact location of a carefully concealed stash of girlie magazines was priceless.

Vlad's detailed accounts of his vast wealth and scientific achievements made the boy giddy with excitement, as did the anticipation of the promised training session. But before Vlad could demonstrate a simple exercise designed to concentrate spectral energy in any part of the body he was interrupted by the sudden ringing of the telephone. Young Vlad quickly answered and hung up after speaking for a few minutes.

"That was my uncle Olaf, he called to ..." "Ask you for a ride? I used to pick him up, too. How is the old fellow?" Vlad said with a smile. "Not so good, he's going in for surgery ...", young Vlad said hesitantly. When he spoke again, his voice was thickly laced with suspicion. "Why did you just ask that? I thought you said you knew him." "The uncle in my past was sick, too, but our histories aren't carbon copies. There are subtle differences between my past and yours", Vlad hastened to reassure his alter ego.

"Such as?" the boy asked, still a little on edge. "Well, for example, I never - ah, dated Maddie." Vlad waited for the impact of this explosive statement, but his younger self merely shrugged. "You didn't miss much. Was she even in your past?" Vlad smiled amiably while keeping a tight control on his rising anger. How dare this slacker dismiss Maddie's importance in his life? "Yes, I knew her well, we were good friends, but she fell in love with Jack and eventually married him." That statement didn't get a rise out of the boy either, once again he shrugged while searching his pants pockets for the car keys. "Serves Jack right, he deserves her. Uh, do you want to come along to Olaf's?" "Why not?" Vlad said, still seething that his counterpart cared so little for the woman he'd crossed decades to meet.

"So Jack and Maddie got hitched in your time? That figures, I guess. She really likes him in my time, too", young Vlad said while they pulled out of the driveway. "How is that possible, I thought she was with you?" Vlad said innocently. His younger self snorted dismissively. "That's what I thought, too, but just a few weeks ago I caught her talking to that moron on the phone!" Vlad quizzically raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe he was simply calling to check on you, have you considered that? After all, you were friends before the accident." "But not afterwards! It's bad enough my girl would even talk to the guy who ruined my life, but she did more than that, and I have proof!" his alter ego hissed. "What kind of proof?" Vlad asked lightly, but to his immense annoyance the boy refused to provide details and rather than press the issue further, Vlad lapsed into silence.

Green Bay was far behind them before young Vlad's interest in conversation returned and he launched into the topic of Maddie's betrayal with renewed vigor. "And you know what the worst part was? For a while Maddie was the only thing that kept me going! She wouldn't leave my side after the accident, even insisted on staying with me in the hospital, always trying to keep my spirits up. But I guess she burned out on being with a pimply freak, just like everyone else ..." Vlad's younger self said bitterly and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

What a blind fool you are to put so much effort into dreaming up conspiracies involving the one person who truly loves you, Vlad thought while he made an attempt to calm the emotional boy. "You're no freak, son. I know how you feel, because I felt like that once, too, but trust me, it will pass. Why, look at me now! You wouldn't call me a freak, would you?" "You turned out all right, so that means there's hope for me yet, I guess!" the alter ego said with a feeble grin. "No doubt about it, you've got a great future ahead of you!" Vlad broke into a hearty laugh and after a moment's hesitation his younger self joined in.

As they neared their destination, Vlad looked at the vast landscape with a strong sense of nostalgia. Recently harvested fields and cow pastures stretched on to the dusky horizon, and a sign announced the upcoming town of Seasons. A typical little farm town in the heart of dairy land, Vlad's family had lived here before moving to Green Bay, and memories of a harmonious childhood in the country flooded his mind.

An ancient tractor blocked the road ahead and after a few minutes of trailing behind the slow moving piece of farm machinery young Vlad gunned the Volvo's engine and pulled over to pass. That old John Deere looks familiar, Vlad thought as the car passed by the tractor, his uncle Olaf had once owned one just like it, in fact even the license plate seemed the same. But the man steering the tractor was too short and fat to be Olaf and Vlad turned to his young companion. But before he could even open his mouth to ask a question the young man spoke up. "You recognized it, huh? That's Olaf's tractor all right! I used to ride it all the time when I was a kid, and Mom would go crazy with worry I'd fall off and kill myself!" "Yes, I remember, but who was that driving it just now?" Vlad asked.

"Old man Schlechtwetter always had his eye on it, and Olaf finally sold it to him." Vlad frowned. Something about this story didn't seem right. The uncle he remembered considered that tractor a part of the family, and would most certainly never have sold it, least of all to mean old Schlechtwetter, who was friends with no one. In Vlad's own time that particular tractor had been stolen shortly after Olaf's death, never to be seen again. Here was yet another mysterious deviation of the time stream, Vlad thought and filed this detail away for later consideration.

Daylight was rapidly fading, but Vlad was still able to make out the name on the battered mailbox ahead, and soon he caught a glimpse of the white farm house at the end of the long gravel driveway. He quickly shifted into intangible ghost mode as they approached the house. "Why did you do that? I wanted you to meet Olaf!" young Vlad said with a note of disappointment in his nasally voice. "I will meet him when the time is right!" Vlad said curtly. As the car rattled to a stop the front door of the house swung open and a tall figure appeared in the brightly lit space.

"About time you got here, boy", the old man rasped. "I had a friend over and we lost all track of time" young Vlad said with a grin. Well put, Plasmius thought while he followed the two men into the house.

A/N: Seasons is a fictitious town, at least to the best of my knowledge no such place exists in Wisconsin.


	8. Chapter 8

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, nor am I making any money from this story. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature themes, adult situations, crude language and nudity. Chapters are rated by content.

Ch. 8

The interior of the house with its assortment of mismatched old furniture looked just like Vlad remembered uncle Olaf's home, except that the house in his reality had been sparkling clean. But here the floors and carpets were dirty, and a thick layer of grey dust coated every surface. Even the lonely inhabitant of the house seemed infected by this oppressive atmosphere of neglect and decay, Vlad thought when the old man came into view. Tall and painfully thin, the once sturdy dairy farmer was clearly marked by the disease eating away at his innards, and watching him shuffle about on unsteady feet Plasmius knew that Olaf wasn't long for this earth.

"Where'd you leave that pretty girlfriend of yours?" Olaf mumbled. "She's in Arkansas, visiting her sister", the younger Vlad replied. "Maddie's a nice girl. Does she like the country?" the old man asked. Vlad's alter ego shrugged. "I don't know, she never said"  
Both men fell silent and for a few minutes only the ticking of the large wall mounted clock could be heard. "You want some coffee?", Olaf asked and pointed a shaky finger into the direction of the kitchen, where an old fashioned percolator was standing on the stove. The young man shook his head. "No thanks. Did you already pack or do I have to get your things?"

"I've got a suitcase ready to go in the upstairs bedroom", the old man replied with a bone rattling cough. "I guess you should go get it, we might as well leave soon." Before young Vlad left the room he threw a searching look over his shoulder, and Plasmius followed the boy upstairs. The hallway was dark and a faint smell of mold and illness hung about the spacious bedroom where Vlad's alter ego was waiting. Plasmius phased into his tangible form and the boy eagerly stepped towards him.

"Can you help him in any way?" young Vlad whispered urgently. The halfa hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "I am sorry, but there's nothing I can do." "That's too bad, I was hoping that your ghost powers ...There's no cure for cancer in the future?" the young man asked and Plasmius shook his head again. "Olaf's not going to make it, is he?" Vlad's counterpart said with a catch in his voice. "Never give up hope, son. As long as there's life, there's hope", Vlad replied with a faint smile.

"I think he knows that he'll die soon", the boy whispered. "He even tried to talk me into taking over the farm, but I'm not really interested. There's no money in farming, everyone knows that. "I sincerely hope you didn't say so to Olaf?" Plasmius said. "Of course not! At least not in those words. I'm not out to break the guy's heart, especially now that he's so sick. By the way, what happened to the farm in your time?" Vlad's alter ego asked while he picked up a scuffed old suitcase. Plasmius shrugged. "It doesn't matter, don't worry about it", he said lightly. "Maybe I should just accept the farm and sell it later. Do you think that would work out - I mean, from an investor's point of view?" the young man asked eagerly.

"I think you should get going, Olaf is waiting for you!" Plasmius snapped, and the young man reluctantly left the room. Here was an interesting new deviation in the time stream, the halfa thought. The uncle in Vlad's own reality had been religiously devoted to his back breaking profession, but he was no business man, and like many small family operations the farm eventually became unprofitable. By the time Olaf fell sick the property was already heavily burdened by debt, and he was forced to auction off the land, the buildings, the equipment and even the animals to pay off his creditors.

The loss of the farm undermined Olaf's health even further, and he died before developers built subdivisions of tacky prefab mansions on verdant pastures, where only a short time earlier prized dairy cows had grazed. The loss of the farm barely registered on Vlad's radar, who at the time was struggling with the after effects of the accident, but Olaf's death hit him hard, and Plasmius understood why his young alter ego had appealed for help. The old man was not only the last close relative remaining, he also was a link to a happier past, which, to judge by the boy's words he felt sentimental about.

But those carefree days were long gone, both for him and his counterpart, Plasmius thought, and there was no sense in dwelling upon this particular aspect of the past. He'd come to this reality to change his lonely future, and much work remained to be done before he'd reach that elusive goal. The sound of voices drifted up, and Vlad quickly went intangible to investigate. He phased through the floor and found that Olaf was already standing by the open front door, while Vlad's younger self was outside by the car. "That's it, I guess", the old man mumbled while he shut off the light and shuffled out the door.

Plasmius joined the two men in the car, and once again he took up no space on the back seat as the Volvo pulled out into the street. Neither man talked, and eventually the old man fell asleep and the sound of his uneven breathing filled the air. Vlad decided to hurry the drive along and with a quick push on the right button of the time device the car and its inhabitants except for him moved with blinding speed, and in a matter of minutes the old Volvo pulled into the driveway of Vlad's house.

"We're home!" his alter ego announced and helped the old man out of the car and into the house, with Plasmius close behind them. "Now get some rest, and first thing tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital, where they will fix you up!" the young man said in a vain attempt to sound optimistic. "Have you thought any more about my offer?" the old man rasped while he sat on the narrow bed in the spare bedroom. "I know you don't think much about farming, but I really hate the thought of losing the place, it's been in the family for a long time. Land will sustain you ..." Olaf said and blinked at his nephew who'd taken up a position in the dimly lit hallway. "As a matter of fact, I have changed my mind!" young Vlad said cheerfully. "You really mean it? That makes me very happy, boy!" the old man smiled, relief plain on his worn features. "Well, that makes two of us", the young man replied, and in his delight Olaf failed to notice the brief flash of red light in his nephews eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money from them. Only the OC's in this story and the fic itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature themes, adult situations, crude language and nudity.

A/N: Feedback is the lifeblood of the writer.

Ch. 9

"What did you do to me?" the reedy voice of his counterpart echoed in Vlad's mind. "Calm yourself, boy", Vlad replied in his thoughts. "Consider this your first training session. This is a little technique I call overshadowing. It allows me to take over anyone's body, making it in effect my own. How do you like it?" "It's OK, I guess, but I'd prefer it if you'd get out of me now", the faint voice of Vlad's younger self hesitantly answered.

"Not just yet, son. You were about to ruin your life, so I decided to help you out!" Vlad said sweetly. "Now be quiet and let me work!" The wails of the alter ego quickly receded as Vlad assumed total control over his mind, and he chuckled. The overshadowing of his younger self had gone off without a hitch. The boy barely put up any resistance, even less than Jack during their disastrous college reunion. Vlad almost felt embarrassed by his alter ego's weakness, but resistance was futile when one was overtaken by the most powerful halfa in existence. The moment Vlad entered his counterpart's body it became his to a far higher degree than any other he'd overtaken, and strictly speaking he had in fact overshadowed himself, even though that self happened to be within a different reality and time period.

"Hand me that suitcase!" Olaf's voice cut through Vlad's meditations on the complexities of time travel. The old man rummaged in the contents until he pulled out a thin folder which he handed to his nephew. "Read this and sign it!", he said. Vlad briefly scanned the contents and grinned. "You knew all along I'd accept?" Olaf shrugged. "Let's just say I was hoping you'd change your mind. Go ahead, put your name on it! Vlad hesitated and tapped his index finger on the document. "This doesn't say anything about where you are going to live. Do you want me to sign over this house to you in exchange for the farm?"

Olaf chuckled. "I appreciate the gesture, but I really don't think it'll be necessary." You don't think the surgery will help you? Why are you going through with it, then?" "My doctor thinks it will help me, I guess he knows better than me. Have you signed yet?" Vlad shook his head. "I'm not really comfortable with this arrangement. Let's make a deal. I will sign your paper if you'll sign one for me!" Olaf raised a bushy eyebrow at this suggestion. "Tell you what. Promise me to keep an eye on the doctors instead, and we'll call it even." "How do you mean?", Vlad asked.

The old man sighed. "I've had a good life, couldn't have asked for a better one. Now that you're taking over for me, I can go under the knife with an easy mind. But whatever happens, I don't want to linger on or be hooked up to a bunch of machines. I want life or death, but nothing in between. Do you understand?" Vlad looked deeply into his uncles eyes, which were the same dark shade of blue as his had been before the accident. "I understand, and I promise, no desperate measures on your behalf!" The old man breathed a sigh of relief and extended his calloused hand. "Let's shake on it so I can finally get some sleep! And sign the damn paper already!"

A few minutes later Vlad sat down on the large bed in his alter ego's bedroom. The precious document was neatly folded up in his counterpart's wallet, and Vlad was happy to see the day come to an end, he was exhausted. Vlad adjusted the alarm clock and dropped back on the bed. A faint scent of perfume rose from the pillow and he buried his face in it. Only hours earlier Maddie had rested here, and he gently brushed his fingers over the smooth fabric, as if it were her silky skin. Soon, very soon he'd see her again, Vlad thought and when he drifted off to sleep his dreams were filled with images of Maddie.

The sun had barely risen by the time Vlad and his uncle arrived at the hospital. After checking into his room Olaf curtly dismissed his nephew. "No need for you to stay here, you've spent enough time in places like this! Just come by later today, they should be done with me this afternoon", the old man said with a twinkle in his eye while several young nurses filed into the room. "Just remember what we talked about yesterday! Now git!" Vlad grinned and walked out into the deserted corridor where he quickly phased into ghost mode and passed through the walls until he'd reached open air.

"Tell me something, how much money do you have?" Plasmius addressed his younger selfs consciousness which was now deeply submerged in his mind. "Get out of me! Take whatever you want, just leave!" the alter ego pleaded. "My, aren't we less than hospitable? I expected better from you - or is that me?" Plasmius laughed. "Why are you doing this to me? I trusted you ..." "Never mind, I'll find out on my own!" the impatient halfa snapped and increased his strangle hold on the younger man's spirit until the voice was silent.

A quick search of the financial records showed that while his alter ego was far from rich, a bit of money remained in various accounts, and Vlad's mind raced with plans on how to spend it. First of all the farm house needed sprucing up. Too bad he didn't have access to his vast wealth and resources in his own reality, Plasmius thought while he sped towards the farm. Hopefully the meager savings of the boy would be enough to cover expenses.

The house looked even more forlorn in bright daylight, but most of the damage was superficial. A good scrubbing, a few repairs here and there and a fresh coat of paint would make the place perfectly acceptable for the immediate future, Plasmius thought while he walked around inspecting the property. The large barn was contained no animals, only a few pieces of farm machinery remained, all of it rusted and worn in long years of service. Straw and hay bales were piled up along one wall of the large wooden structure.

There was something odd about those bales, Plasmius thought. The atmosphere of the barn just didn't seem right, and the way the bales were stacked up almost seemed to hide something. He approached the wall of hay and a very familiar sensation overcame him when he saw a faint green light seep out from between the straw. "It can't be! Not here ..." he said. A carefully aimed ball of protoplasm disintegrated several bales, and when the shower of charred straw finally settled, a swirling green vortex of pure spectral energy became visible on the wooden planks of the old barn.

"Now, isn't this a surprise to find a perfectly usable ghost portal right here in my barn!" Plasmius said with a chuckle. "Why didn't you tell me about this, boy?" "I've never seen this before in my life!" Vlad's alter ego said when Plasmius allowed him to see with his eyes. "How did it get here? It wasn't there before ..." "I'd like to know the answer to that question, too!" Plasmius replied, "but I have an idea who put it here!"


	10. Chapter 10

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, nor am I making any money off them. Only the OC's in this fic and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature themes, adult situations, crude language and nudity.

A/N: thanks go to d. You know who you are!

Ch. 10

Plasmius stared at the pulsing vortex which stuck on the wall like an otherworldly dart board. "So this portal appears out of thin air shortly before I get here? Figure the odds!" he mumbled while considering his options. Unless naturally occurring ghost portals were common in this reality, the vortex most likely originated with Clockwork, the halfa thought. The full extend of the time keeper's powers was unknown to Plasmius, but it was entirely possible that he could open portals at will. When he'd first approached the time guardian about his intend to search for an alternate future, Clockwork had been dismissive until he abruptly changed his mind and given not only permission to enter the time stream but a device to manipulate it as well.

Plasmius suspected that Clockwork had kept tabs on him from the beginning, and the time guardian probably knew that the halfa had broken his promise. Plasmius had vowed not to disturb the time continuum or to harm anyone, and while he considered his actions necessary to improve his chances at a future with Maddie, Clockwork probably felt otherwise. So had the guardian opened the portal in the hope to trap him? Plasmius chuckled. He'd come too far to blunder into a trap, but he also knew that access to the ghost zone would be extremely helpful if he was to achieve his goal. He needed the portal, if it was a genuine one, but there were less risky ways of finding out what lay behind.

After a moment of concentration four identical versions of Plasmius appeared before him. The duplicates moved towards the portal without a word and entered it one by one, while the original halfa sat on a bale and waited. The duplicates would act on his behalf and scout out whatever lay beyond the vortex. Should they encounter danger or even be destroyed wouldn't matter to him, since they were only manifestations of his ghost form. Time passed and Plasmius became impatient. Had the duplicates run into some sort of trouble? Was the portal a trap after all?

Just then the copies exited the vortex and Plasmius breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't have to tell him that they'd encountered nothing out of the ordinary. Now it was time to take a look for himself, the halfa thought while he sped through the portal. The ghost zone he entered looked identical to the one he knew. An endless expanse of greenish darkness filled with spectral mists and disembodied landscapes stretched out before him. So far, so good, the halfa thought while he noted that the portal he'd just exited looked like an old barn door. "How appropriate!", he grinned while he raced off into the depth of the ghost zone. Plasmius was on a ghost hunt, and it would only be a matter of time before he'd find his prey.

Before too long he saw a group of shapeless forms congregating in the distance. He accelerated to top speed and plowed into the midst of the assembly, grabbing as many ghosts as he could get his hands on. "What's the big idea? Let go!" one of the small spectres piped up. Plasmius declined to reply, but increased pressure on the ghosts bodies until they began to bulge like overfilled water balloons. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Vlad Plasmius and I am in need of assistance. You look like a bunch of capable whatever you once were. Are any of you interested in a job?"

"A job?" the ghosts squealed in high pitched voices. "We don't work, we're ghosts!" "So am I, but that's beside the point. Did I happen to mention the job site is outside the ghost zone?" Plasmius said while he slightly decreased the pressure. "Outside? You mean in the human's world?" a small spectre asked. "Oh, I haven't been there in ages ..." his voice trailed off. "Interested?" Plasmius said with a wide grin which showed off his fangs to their best advantage. Few ghosts could resist the lure of the outside world, even if it was only for a brief visit. "Let's talk specifics! You'll like working for me, I can promise you that!" the halfa said to his rapt audience.

A few negotiations later Plasmius reentered the portal and his new helpers scattered out in the barn. "Nice!" one of them said with a giggle. "Keep the comments to yourself! You all have your orders, so get to work! Time is of the essence!" the halfa snapped and waved dismissively at his new crew. "Can't we look around a bit first?" a very small ghost asked plaintively. "Remember our deal! First you work, then you get to have fun! And don't even think about goofing off or running out on me!" Plasmius snarled and raised a gloved fist at the cowering group. "I will hunt down each one of you and make you suffer beyond anything you can imagine!" The ghosts recoiled in fear and hastily exited the barn while mumbling assurances of their loyalty.

It just goes to show how easy it is to properly motivate one's workforce, be it human or ghost, Plasmius thought. This new crew would expedite his plans immensely, but time was passing fast, the halfa was surprised to note how late it had become. It was time to check on Olaf who by now should be in recovery, Plasmius thought while he stacked up hay bales to conceal the portal in the unlikely event someone entered the barn. Eventually he'd have to build a containment device, but for now a makeshift barrier of bales and locked barn doors would have to suffice for this side of the portal, while one of his new associates guarded the entry from the ghost zone, Plasmius thought while he raced towards town.

He entered the hospital close to where Olaf's room was, and once he'd made certain that no one was around to witness his sudden appearance Plasmius shifted back into his human form. The door to the room was open, but the single bed was empty and freshly made. Vlad had spent enough time in hospitals to know what that signified and he rushed out into the corridor to find someone to question. A nurse was walking towards him and Vlad hurried to close the distance. "Where's Olaf Masters? He was supposed to have surgery today!" he snapped. "Are you a relative?" the nurse asked curtly. Vlad glared at the woman until she became nervous. "What has happened to my uncle?" he said slowly. "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to talk to the doctor!" the nurse said while she hurried down the corridor. "Then get the doctor!" Vlad snapped while he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

"Once again you've helped Plasmius by providing him with a portal!" the voice of the chorus rose accusingly. "Or are we to assume the portal is indeed a trap?" "If you'd like to think so", the time keeper said politely. "It all depends on what your definition of trap is..." 


	11. Chapter 11

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money from them. Only the OC's in the story and the fic itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature themes, adult situations, crude language and nudity. This chapter contains nefarious deals made by an unscrupulous halfa. (Just checking if anyone still reads the disclaimers!)

A/N: Ragwurm, your review made me laugh, so thanks for that. Alas, the layout of the story remains as it is.

Ch. 11

The meeting with the doctor had been an utter waste of time, just like any discussion he'd ever had with someone in the medical field, Vlad Plasmius fumed while he paced the floor in his parent's house. "If only your uncle had let me operate a year ago, I could've helped him then!" the young man with the steely eyes had accusingly said. "So you just opened him up to take a look? Olaf was fine when I brought him in this morning and now you're telling me he died shortly after the surgery?" Vlad had replied angrily, but the doctor's composure wasn't shaken. "I am sorry for your loss, but your uncle didn't have a chance, the disease had progressed too far. Trust me on this!"

But trust wasn't an issue for a halfa with a time device, Plasmius thought. The moment the arrogant doctor left Vlad switched back to ghost mode. Turning back time to enable him to observe the surgery was a snap, although watching the actual proceedings was difficult. The extend of his uncle's illness was vividly on display, and now Plasmius understood why Olaf had sworn him to prevent any desperate measures to keep him alive. The poor man must have been in agony, the halfa thought. And yet, his sufferings weren't over yet while the doctor pawed through Olaf's innards. The callous and brutally efficient attitude of the presiding physician enraged the ghost hybrid, and Plasmius had to suppress his urge to materialize just to throttle the arrogant bastard. Olaf deserved better than to be treated like a slab of meat, and Vlad would see to it that those who'd trespassed against him would pay.

"Poor Olaf!" the voice of his alter ego said, audible only to the halfa who'd overshadowed his body. "I am sorry he's gone, but he won't have died in vain!" Vlad announced. "What can you do? Are you going to bring him back to life?" the younger Vlad insisted, a slight quiver in his voice. "Even if I had that power I wouldn't do it, he wouldn't have wanted to live in this condition. But I shall exact revenge on those who mistreated him!" Plasmius replied.

"What good is that going to do now?" the annoying voice continued. "I'm surprised you have to ask that!" Plasmius snapped. "Haven't you ever wished to avenge yourself on Jack - the man who ruined your life? What about the incapable doctors who put you through endless sessions of painful and humiliating treatments, all of which failed miserably? Did you ever think about paying them back in kind?" "Yes, but that doesn't have anything to do with this situation!" the other self said. "You're still angry about what happened to you, and now you're using Olaf's death to get back at someone who never harmed you ..." the voice faded out when Plasmius increased his control over the alter ego's mind. "Foolish boy! How can you be so naive?" Vlad hissed, needled by the younger man's criticism. "I know how the world works, and I know what must be done!"

Plasmius already had a plan in mind, but in order to carry it out he needed help once again. A very special kind of help, the halfa thought while he phased through the walls of the house until he'd reached the open air. The moonless night presented no obstacle to him, by now he knew the route to the farm well enough to find it blindfolded, Plasmius thought while he raced towards the country side.

The contractor's crew his new ghost associates had overshadowed was still hard at work despite the late hour, and the renovations were proceeding at a fast pace, Plasmius noted with satisfaction while he inspected the property. Then he quickly entered the barn where the ghost portal was hidden behind a wall of hay bales. Once he'd passed through the vortex he turned to the small ghost guarding the entry. "Is there a good attorney around here?" he snapped and the spectre grinned nervously. "Old Dammage always talks about how he was this big shot lawyer back in the days. Is anyone giving you a hard time, boss?"

"Never mind that! Where can I find this Mr. Dammage? I'd like to have a word with him!" Plasmius said with a smile. After a short excursion into the depth of the ghost zone Plasmius encountered a crumbling brick structure. He entered as the building floated by in the spectral mists, and a few moments later Plasmius spied a greyish wisp partially hidden behind a tall stack of decaying books. This had to be the attorney, Vlad thought while he introduced himself.

"How may I be of assistance?" a raspy voice issued from the mouth of the ghost. "Mr. Dammage, I assume? I've need of legal representation outside the ghost zone!" Plasmius said politely. "Sadly, I won't be able to help you in that case, sir" the ghost said while he slowly closed a large book. "As interesting as such cases usually are, I must decline, for I have no access to the outside world. Oh, once upon a time I would have loved to ...but no matter. Those days are gone ..." the voice of the attorney trailed off.

"Let's say I can give you unlimited access!" Plasmius said with a smirk. "Are you interested in hearing my case now?" A spark lit up the eyes of the attorney and the ghost floated up close to Plasmius. "Unlimited access, you said? Really? Please have a seat while you explain the nature of your problem!" The ghost waved towards a sagging chair and Plasmius carefully lowered himself on the rickety chair.

"A relative of mine died shortly after surgery today and ..." "You suspect malpractice?" the attorney interrupted. "You will investigate the surgery and the doctor involved and tell me about his background as well as his activities outside of work." Plasmius continued. "I want to know everything about him. Dig deeply and bring me proof of even the smallest misstep he's ever taken. I have enough personal experience with doctors to know a bad one on sight."

"With all due respect sir, this sounds more like a vendetta than a ..." the attorney's voice trailed off. "Do you have a problem with that?" Plasmius asked gently. "Remember what I said about unlimited access! Oh, I'll also need a little assistance with some real estate transactions. Nothing complicated, I simply wish to speed up a few procedures." The ghost attorney sighed. "Real estate isn't my specialty, but I will do my best. Now, about the access ..." "Unlimited access!" Plasmius gently corrected the ghost.

A few hours later Plasmius returned to his old home. Shortly after being escorted from the ghost zone Dammage had chosen a high powered lawyer and quickly overshadowed the man. The newly embodied attorney immediately set out to dig up the dirt on the doctor according to Vlad's instructions. Oh, it was a joy to have competent legal counsel working on his behalf, Vlad thought while he shifted back into human mode. Even if the attorney couldn't find evidence of malpractice, he'd most likely find something fishy in the arrogant doctor's past. Something he could exploit to his advantage, Vlad thought while he rummaged through the refrigerator for a snack. Something to teach the doctor a lesson with.

A blinking red light in the living room caught his attention and he stared in dismay at the answering machine while Maddie's sweet voice poured out into the dark room. "Hi honey, I'm just calling to check on you! I'll try again later, you're probably still at the hospital with Olaf. Tell him I said to get well quickly! Love you!"


	12. Chapter 12

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only the OC's in the story and the fic itself belong to me, but I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature situations, adult themes, crude language and nudity. This chapter contains ALL OF THE BEFORE MENTIONED! Enjoy and review!

Ch. 12

Vlad kicked the small table on which the answering machine stood, but his anger didn't abate much. Of all the rotten luck he'd missed Maddie's phone call! But maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, Vlad thought while he took a seat on the couch. It saved him from having to lie to her. If Maddie were to find out about Olaf's death she might even cut her vacation short, and that would ruin the big surprise he planned for her return, Vlad mused while he worked the bulky TV remote. The shows were just as awful as he remembered them and with a sigh he turned the television off.

"Might as well get some sleep" he mumbled walking up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. As long as the contractors and the lawyer were on the job he could afford to waste a few precious hours on sleeping, Vlad thought as he went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. The mirrored door of the shower stall began to fog over and Vlad hastily shut off the faucet. He stepped closer to the mirror to examine his reflection. To his horror he discovered a new crop of ecto pimples had sprung up.

The halfa pursed his lips in disgust. "Not again! Oh well, let's take care of it" he said while he released the spirit of the overshadowed younger self until he sensed that the boy was aware of his environment. "Watch and learn!' Vlad said as he focused on the glowing spots. A moment later a stream of glowing matter erupted from the irritated skin. "Gross!" the voice of the alter ego moaned. The green substance collected into a small ball as it floated in the air and Vlad reached up to touch the tiny glob. "It's nothing but ectoplasm trapped in the outer layers of the skin" Vlad said while the green liquid soaked into his fingertip. "By now you should have figured that out. Tell me, what have you used until now to control this unsightly condition? Too bad there is no such thing like Ecto-Clearasil..." he grinned..

"Go to hell, asshole!" the younger Vlad snapped viciously. "What a nasty mouth you have! But at least nowyour complexion looks decent!" the halfa smirked. "Oh, wait. It's really my complexion, isn't it? This body sharing is still a bit confusing, wouldn't you agree?" "You really are a sadistic bastard!", the voice of the alter ego shook with impotent fury. "So you keep telling me!" the halfa laughed while he undressed. "Now, let's have a look at what's under those clothes. I've been dying to find out what you've done with yourself!"

"What? Stop that!" the alter ego squealed in alarm. The young man in the mirror looked exactly like Vlad remembered himself at that age. Lean to the point of gauntness, the body had still much of the lanky teenager about it. It would be some time before this boy filled out properly, Vlad thought as he ran his hands over the skinny arms and narrow chest. The good bone structure was there, but the muscle tone was insufficient and even the body hair was limited to a fine sprinkling of white from the upper chest to the groin.

"Stop looking at me that way, you freak!" the voice of the overshadowed self snapped. "Don't flatter yourself!" the halfa replied while he continued the examination. In his own reality Vlad had dedicated himself to a vigorous routine of physical exercise in an effort to build his physique as well as harness the burgeoning ghost powers which manifested soon after the accident, but this body had a long way to go before it would resemble the finely chiseled appearance of his former self. Still, this was good raw material, Vlad thought. There was potential here, and exercise as well as decent clothes would help to speed up the transformation from gawky nerd to sophisticated young man.

"Youth is wasted on the young!" Vlad quoted while he studied the man in the mirror closely. The now clearskinned face looked too innocent and immature without a beard and he was relieved to see thick white stubble appearing on the hollow cheeks and pointy chin. By the time of Maddie's arrival he'd resemble his previous self at least in that regard. The hair style was a different matter, and Vlad critically ran his fingers through the uneven lengths of thick white hair. A few strands were too short to be pulled back into a pony tail, and they escaped his hands to spike up over the high forehead.

"Needs styling as well as mousse!" Vlad said as the voice of his younger self rose in an outraged shriek. "No way I'm putting that shit in my hair!" "A little grooming never hurt anyone!" Vlad cheerfully replied. "It's not like you couldn't use the improvement. I wonder what Maddie sees in you? I never knew I was so - how shall I put it? unappealing at this age", he added thoughtfully. "I"m fine the way I am!" the alter ego snapped. "And not that it matters, but Maddie's never complained!" he added peevishly.

"Women will overlook flaws - physical or otherwise - in the men they love!" Vlad stated. "And while I've often wondered why that is, now I'm quite happy for that fact, it'll work in my favor!" he said with a smirk. "Now, let's do something for that skinny physique. What's your favorite workout?" "I don't have one! And I'm tired of you acting as if my body belongs to you!" the alter ego shouted.

"You still don't fully understand that this body doesn't just belong to me, it is me! And mind your manners. Right now I'm allowing you to speak simply because it amuses me, but don't try my patience too much!" Vlad said, his voice sharp with anger as he pulled on the underwear he'd just discarded. After a few minutes of rummaging through the bedroom closets he located a scuffed pair of sneakers and an old jogging suit emblazoned with the Packers logo. "Not very stylish but perfectly adequate!" he said. "Now tell me, where is the nearest gym?"

"All that stuff you said about being a billionaire scientist and living in a castle with the best Packers collection in the world was nothing but lies, and I fell for it!" younger Vlad said bitterly. "Wrong! Everything I've told you has been the utter truth", his older self replied calmly. "So why are you stealing my body and my life if you're such a big shot in the future? Go home and enjoy your rich man's life!" "Funny you should say that", Vlad answered. "Although your present life is a perfect reminder of my own sad youth and while your physical charms leave a lot to be desired, you actually possess something I want more than my vast wealth and my castle with the Packers collection", the halfa sneered. " Simply put, I want your girl friend!"

"Fine, you can have her! In exchange for my body, of course!" the alter ego added quickly. "I don't care what you do with her, just leave me alone! I can't take this anymore!" Vlad grinned. "You're not much of a gentleman, trading your lady in exchange for yourself! Alas, I must reject the deal. I will have the girl, of course, but I'm keeping the body as well!" "But that's not fair!" the voice of the younger Vlad wailed. "Life isn't fair, my boy. Really, haven't you learned that by now?" the halfa asked with a glint in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me nor am I making any money off them. Only the OC's in the story and the fic itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature situations, adult themes, crude language and nudity.

A/N: The blue sun is back and the story continues! Leave a review to let me know how glad you are!

Ch. 13

"So what do you think, boss?" the leader of the ghost crew asked nervously, while Vlad carefully inspected the renovated property. The freshly painted farm house dazzled in the warm sunshine as the ghosts assembled to hear their masters verdict on their efforts. "We've done every job just the way you told us!" the spokesghost added.

"I think you should be very proud of yourselves!" Vlad finally announced and the ghosts breathed deep sighs of relief. "Did you notice the landscaping? You like the color scheme?" a small spectre asked eagerly. "The plantings arranged to form the Packers logo are a nice touch, very impressive work considering how little time you had", Vlad said. "Really, I am very pleased. Too bad Olaf didn't live to see this, but I know someone who'll like it even better ..." he trailed off while the ghosts grinned at each other. "Boss has a girl friend!" the small ghost sang and Vlad smiled indulgently. "Yes indeed, and I don't want any of you hanging around for the next few days, understand?" he said as his smile faded away.

"We're free to go then?" the leader of the crew asked. "Did you work out a schedule to guard the portal?" Vlad inquired and the entire assembly nodded solemnly. "Well, go and have fun! Oh, one more thing! Maybe you'd like to pay this fine fellow a visit, if you happen to be in his neighborhood", Vlad said while he pulled out a picture of Olaf's doctor. "He a friend of yours?" a ghost asked. "A very special one!" the halfa replied with a toothy grin. "His home and work addresses are on the back of the photo. Go wild but don't kill anyone - yet!" Vlad added with a flourish and the ghosts squealed with delight as they raced off in the direction of the city.

The ghost crew had truly outdone itself in the last days, and the contractors they'd overshadowed would never be the wiser for it, Vlad thought as he looked around his rural estate. The house was clean, painted, repaired and tastefully furnished. It wasn't Taliesin, but a perfectly acceptable starter home for a young couple. The barn was also repaired and outfitted with some basic lab equipment. The ghosts had even overhauled the old John Deere tractor which he'd recently bought back from it's new owner.

Vlad chuckled when he recalled the occasion. Old man Schlechtwetter at first vehemently refused to sell the tractor, and Vlad knew that reproaches would simply harden the stubborn bastards resolve. Instead of arguing further he'd increased the already generous cash offer and watched the greed rise in the old man's eyes. When he'd finally stepped close to let the farmer gaze deeply into his eyes while holding out the pile of cash, Schlechtwetter's morose disposition suddenly improved dramatically. No further threat nor increase in money was necessary and when Vlad drove the tractor out of the barn he could see the relief plainly in the weathered face of the old man. Judging from his expression Schlechtwetter considered himself adequately compensated and Vlad enjoyed the triumphant drive home to bring the tractor back to where it belonged. "Everything in it's place and a place for everything!" he quoted with a laugh.

Maddie's flight was due to arrive in several hours and Vlad burned with anticipation to meet her and bring her here to admire what he'd wrought during her absence. He smiled while he imaged her squeals of delight upon seeing their new home. She still had no inkling of the nature of the surprise he'd promised her. When she'd called a few days ago he'd told her of Olaf's death, and she'd immediately offered to return early. It had taken Vlad some effort to talk her out of doing so, and the fact that the body hadn't yet been released helped to convince her.

Right now Vlad's lawyer was working hard to close a settlement deal with the hospital, where the administrators had been shocked to learn what a bad boy Olaf's doctor was. Vlad grinned as he thought of the damning evidence the lawyer had discovered. His suspicions had been right on the money. The hospital should have checked the man's claims and references more closely before employing him, but now the damage was done and someone had to pay.

"You'll never pull it off!" the voice of the overshadowed self said menacingly, interrupting Vlad's thoughts of revenge. "You won't be able to fool Maddie, she's too smart for you"  
Vlad didn't bother to reply as he started up the car and steered the vehicle towards the road. He didn't intend to fool Maddie in any way whatsoever, he merely needed to convince her that he was indeed the man she'd left behind two weeks ago. And after all, he'd overshadowed a younger version of himself, so technically he was that same man!  
Naturally he'd have to be careful, but Vlad was confident in his abilities.

"She's not worth the effort", the alter ego said. "Believe me, I know. You'd be better off "  
"To return to my own reality? Not a chance, boy! Not when I'm this close to the ultimate prize", Vlad replied firmly. He was at the cusp of starting a new life with Maddie, and he'd given up plenty for this opportunity. The wealth and fame and power he'd left behind so willingly paled in comparison to the very real prospect of facing the rest of his life alone, bereft of the love which Jack had stolen from him. No, the odds were far better here, Vlad thought as he drove towards the city. Nebulous threats and dire revelations didn't faze him in the least. Vlad knew that his younger self was desperately trying to undermine his confidence, and the pathetic ploy merely served to amuse him.

The scenic rural landscape soon turned to ugly urban sprawl and some time later Vlad pulled into the airport parking lot. Maddie's flight was due in less than 30 minutes, and that gave Vlad more than enough time to pick up the flowers he'd ordered days ago. Now he stood in the receiving area, a huge bunch of red roses tightly clasped in his hands while others waiting to pick up their loved ones filled the large room. There was nothing to do now but wait, and he whiled away the agonizingly slow minutes by viewing his reflection in the large windows.

The rigorous diet and exercise program he'd inflicted on the young body of his alter ego had paid off, Vlad noted with satisfaction. He'd even caught a few admiring glances, and he knew Maddie too would be pleasantly surprised by the sleek and stylish appearance of her boyfriend. What was not to like about the tall young man with the jaunty pony tail? A carefully trimmed beard accentuated the lean features and the understatedly elegant clothes flattered the newly chiseled body. Vlad raised his hand and discreetly exhaled into the palm. Yes, even his breath was agreeable, not that he'd left that important detail to chance, the halfa thought while he patted the reassuring vial of breath spray in his pocket.

The announcement of the arriving flight from Arkansas crackled over the loudspeakers and Vlad could see the plane taxi into position. Unable to wait any longer he jumped out of the seat and approached the passenger's gate. An eternity later people began to pour out into the lobby and Vlad strained to catch a glimpse of Maddie as the crowd of passengers and welcomers mingled. There was a flash of red in the very back of the crowd, and Vlad's hearty beat faster as he recognized the familiar, beautiful features. This is it! he thought while Maddie waved and rushed towards him. 


	14. Chapter 14

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me nor am I making any money off them. Only the OC's belong to me as well as this story and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult themes, mature situations, crude language and nudity. This lengthy chapter contains sweet romance.

Ch. 14

"Honey, you look great! I love the beard!" Maddie squealed happily as she flung herself into Vlad's open arms. He laughed and tightly embraced her while trying to retain a grip on the large bunch of roses. Maddie smelled as good as she felt and he buried his face in her bouncy red curls. "Oh darling, it's like you've been gone for 20 years!" he murmured as he reveled in the warm sensation of her body pressed against his. This was exactly what he'd been waiting for, and all those long years of loneliness faded away in the presence of such delight.

Maddie finally extricated herself from his embrace and took a step back. "You really missed me, just like I missed you!" she said with a wide smile. Are those for me?" She pointed at the roses. "What? Oh yes, of course they are!" Vlad said and presented the flowers to her with a deep bow. Maddie buried her face in the fragrant petals while Vlad took the opportunity to get a good look at the young woman before him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her. Radiant in a simple blouse and jeans, her sun kissed skin sprinkled with freckles from the Arkansas sun, Maddie drew many admiring glances and Vlad jealously stepped closer to emphasize his claim on this gorgeous creature.

"I've never seen you look so stylish, that is a surprise! And that pony tail - very sexy!" Maddie added with a naughty wink. "I'm glad you like the new look, but it's not the surprise I've promised you", Vlad replied and pulled her closer to him. "There's more?" Maddie asked, her lovely face only inches away from his, her sweet breath warm against his skin. "Much more, and I can't wait to show you!" Vlad whispered as he leaned in to kiss the woman he loved.

Maddie's lips were soft and warm and Vlad's knees nearly buckled when she enthusiastically responded to his caress. This was not only the first time he'd ever been this close to Maddie, it was also a fantastic, mind-blowing, groin tingling kiss! Reluctantly Vlad let go first. He'd promised himself not to come on too strong right away, no matter how he ached to go further. Taking a deep breath he was gratified to see Maddie's flushed cheeks. The redhead's fair skin couldn't disguise her feelings, and the intensity of his welcome seemed to pleasantly fluster her. "Let's get your luggage so we can leave, there's so much I want you to see!" Vlad announced and took Maddie's hand to lead her away.

A few minutes later they reached the parking lot where Maddie unsuccessfully tried to spot the old Volvo. "Here's part one of the surprise!" Vlad said while he unlocked the door of a brand new red sports car. "How romantic of you to rent a car just to pick me up!" Maddie giggled and Vlad playfully revved the powerful engine. "It's not a rental, I bought it!" Vlad chuckled. "I thought you'd like a nice new car. What do you think of the color?" Maddie's smile faded somewhat as she slid into the seat next to Vlad. "It's beautiful, but wasn't it pretty expensive?" she asked hesitantly. "The dealer made me really good offer" Vlad said while he put his arm around Maddie's shoulders. "Now tell me all about your visit! Did you enjoy yourself?"

"This isn't the way home. Where are we going?" Maddie interrupted the detailed narration of her vacation activities. "We're approaching part two of the surprise" Vlad answered and the young woman smiled in reply. "You've changed", she said, "I've noticed it right away!" Vlad nodded. "It's because I've done a lot of thinking while you were gone, and I've realized that all I really want in this life is to be with you!" he explained. "You've always stood by me, even after the accident, and I haven't treated you as well as you deserve it. And just to show you that I'm am grateful for all that you've done for me, I've made some major changes to show you how serious I am about making a fresh start together!"

"That's so sweet, but you don't have to go to any trouble", Maddie said. "I love you, and I'd do anything to make you happy!" she added and Vlad could tell that she meant it. He took her hand and gently kissed it. "I don't deserve you, Maddie, but I'm so glad to have you!" he said gratefully. It was so wonderful to just be close to her, Vlad thought while he observed her out of the corners of his eyes. She'd lapsed into silence during their drive along the deserted country roads. "Are we going to the farm?" Maddie finally asked and Vlad nodded. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to say good-bye to him, he was a good man", she said. "I still feel bad about being on vacation while you had to take care of everything!"

"You needed a break, besides, there wasn't much to do, the funeral won't be for some time" Vlad said while he pulled into the driveway of the farm. "Here we are! What do you think?" Maddie stepped out of the car and took a quick look around. "The house looks freshly painted" she volunteered and Vlad grinned. "It's renovated, too, and newly furnished. "Here, let me show you - you won't recognize the place!" As he led Maddie around the property Vlad carefully pointed out every improvement that had been made, but her subdued reaction struck him as odd. He'd left the best for last, but he'd expected her to be exited, yet Maddie only smiled and said little while she inspected the house and yard.

"The green and gold runs deep in your blood!" Maddie pointed at the flower borders lining the driveway. "Are you going to sell the farm to another Packers fan? That's why you fixed it up, right?" "No, we're going to live here, you and I!" Vlad announced cheerfully and the young woman's eyes widened as she stared at him in openmouthed surprise. "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" she finally snapped.

Vlad blinked in astonishment. How'd she found out? he groaned inwardly while his carefully laid plans come apart. In his surprise he nearly lost control of the overshadowed spirit within and the mocking voice of his alter ego rose. Told you! the younger self sneered. A slight touch on his arm brought Vlad back to reality and he looked at Maddie's worried face only to realize that her question had been purely rhetorical. "Darling", he began slowly while reasserting dominance over the rebellious alter ego. "Maddie, this is what you wanted. A new place to make a fresh start. We can live here and ..."

"You live on a dairy farm?" Madie interrupted. "Vlad, you're so lactose intolerant you can barely walk by the milk display in the supermarket. Besides, you've always told me you hate living in the country. And now you're thinking about getting into farming!" "No, we're not going to farm here, all the cows are already gone". Vlad said desperately, a crooked smile plastered on his features. A headache was beginning to pound in the back of his skull. The fact that his counterpart was lactose intolerant came a surprise to him. What else didn't he know about this life he'd assumed? "We can work on our ghost research here because ..."

"What about my job? The school's supposed to call me back this upcoming semester!" Maddie interrupted again. Vlad's headache became agonizing now. Why hadn't he considered the possibility of Maddie having a job, he thought frantically. A faint giggle echoed in the depth of his mind and Vlad angrily noted the alter ego's delight at his predicament. "Listen, Olaf thought you'd like to live here and he was adamant to keep the place in the family and I thought it would be a great chance to start fresh and ..." Vlad stopped cold when he noticed Maddie's expression. She was staring at him in the way people looked at babbling idiots.

"Where did you get the money to do all this?" she asked and Vlad shrugged. "I sold my parent's house" he said and Maddie gasped. "Oh no! I knew I should never have left you!" she added in a lower voice. "You just weren't ready for the stress that Olaf's death caused. I noticed something in your voice when we talked on the phone. All of this is my fault, I pushed you too much!" Maddie wailed. "No, it's nothing like that!" Vlad hastily reassured her while frantically trying to come up with a solution to save his quickly unraveling scheme. He couldn't tell her the truth, nor had the prospect of living here thrilled her as he'd expected. Then a thought occurred to him.

"There's one more thing I need to show you, you'll understand everything when you see it!" Vlad said triumphantly as he pulled the reluctant woman towards the barn. Up until now he hadn't mentioned the portal, and Vlad knew if its presence wouldn't restore Maddie's confidence in him, nothing would. A few moments later they stood before the swirling vortex and Vlad knew from the look in Maddie's eyes that this last ditch attempt had succeeded. "Oh my god, how did this get here?" she whispered as Vlad embraced her in the green light. "I have no idea, but this is our chance to explore the ghost zone!" he replied.

"You had this up your sleeve the whole time? You dog! And for a moment I thought you were having a breakdown ..." she lightly cuffed him in the side. "I've never felt better!" Vlad said truthfully. "Think of it Maddie, you and me working together, the only scientists in the world with total access to the ghost zone! Isn't it wonderful?" Both fell silent for several minutes, bathed in the otherworldly glow they were contemplating the possibilities ahead.

"Has anything come through it?" Maddie asked and Vlad shook his head. "No, nothing at all!" he lied smoothly. "Then let's get to work!" Maddie grinned and he returned her smile. "Plenty of time for work later", he said. "Let me welcome you properly ..." "What do you have in mind?" Maddie asked while Vlad placed feathery kisses on her white neck. "Oh, that ..." she purred while his tongue gently traced the curves of her delicate ear and Vlad chuckled. Looks like things are working out after all, he thought.

"Why have you ceased observation of Plasmius now?" the chorus demanded and Clockwork was amused to detect a strong note of disappointment in the tone. "Surely we all know what's about to transpire", he grinned as the image of Vlad and Maddie faded. "Besides, it's only polite to give the lovers some privacy at this crucial junction", he added.  
"So may we assume that you'll let Plasmius stay in this timeline?" a question rose. "It all depends on the woman, his fate is in her hands!" the time guardian replied.


	15. Chapter 16

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fanfic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only the OC's and this fic belong to me and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature situations, adult themes, nudity and crude language. This chapter contains very mature themes and situations and very crude language. Enjoy and review!

A/N: Sharp eyed readers will have noted that the tone of the story has changed towards the adult and also that ch. 15 seems to be missing. It's no mistake because ch. 15 contains so much explicit material that I wouldn't even attempt to edit it according to FFN's rating guidelines. Instead, I've posted the entire unabridged story at an adult orientated fiction forum. Some of you already know where that is because I've seen you there. For all others: find and read it if you must, I can't keep you from doing so, but be aware that you will probably never think of Vlad and Maddie in the same way.

Ch. 16

The golden rays of the morning sun crept through the blinds and Vlad turned away from the intruding light. He wasn't yet in the mood to get up and Maddie was still fast asleep. He smiled as he admired the beautiful young woman cuddled up against him. No wonder she was so tired, they'd been awake most of last night, and his belly tingled pleasantly as images of their delicious exertions rushed through his mind.

Maddie had revealed herself to be an enthusiastic lover, and Vlad knew that his own skillful performance had impressed her greatly. He nestled his chin against Maddie's forehead and her red curls tickled his nose. How wonderful it was to finally rest in the arms of his beloved, he thought. All his efforts and machinations had met with even greater success than he'd hoped for, and yet this was only the beginning of their happy union, Vlad mused while he lightly brushed his fingertips over Maddie's smooth shoulders.

Best of all in this reality no distractions in the forms of bumbling husbands or annoying children existed to take the focus off each other, the halfa rejoiced. In this blessed timeline Jack Fenton was little more than a bad memory, and a distant one at that. The ghosts he'd put on Jack's trail reported that the big idiot had recently moved out of state to take a job at some unlucky company, and Vlad breathed a sigh of relief knowing that many miles lay between him and his chunky foe.

And while the peacefully dozing woman next to Vlad had expressed no romantic interest in Jack, the unresolved matter of the alter ego remained whose body he'd overshadowed in his quest for Maddie's affection. Oh well, every paradise had its serpent, but he was about to deal with the foul spirit, Vlad Masters smirked. He'd noticed the stirrings of his younger self deep within him last night. Not enough to distract him from making love to Maddie, the slight presence in his mind had only heightened his excitement. Vlad had never thought of himself as being aroused by having someone watch him have sex, but he couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed it.

Vlad gleefully imagined the rage and frustration his younger self had to have felt, knowing that while he remained a prisoner in his own body an older version of himself was exploring the abundant delights of an ecstatic Maddie. But that served the foolish boy right, he'd never appreciated how lucky he was to have Maddie in the first place. Had he been less weak, less eager to think ill of his loyal girlfriend, Vlad might not have overtaken the young man's life so easily.

Something stirred again in the halfa's mind and he generously allowed the spirit of his alter ego to assert itself until they could hold a silent conversation in the mind they temporarily shared. "Good morning!", Vlad greeted his rival courteously, but the alter ego wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Did you have a good time with my girlfriend last night?", the angry voice echoed in Vlad's mind and he chuckled in reply. "Oh yes, and how! I practically wore myself out, and Maddie too! But she did enjoy our - ah - encounter, did you notice that?" The younger self wasn't so easily baited and he ignored the jibe. "All right, you've had your fun, now get out of my body!", the clipped answer rang out.

Vlad suppressed a keen urge to laugh uproariously. "You think I went through all this trouble for just one night with her? Boy, I'm not nearly satisfied yet! Remember, I've waited 20 years for this! Seriously, you didn't really think I'd stop now?", he added and jealously pulled Maddie even closer. "That's not fair", the outcry reverberated in the confines of Vlad's skull. "Who cares about fair?", the angry halfa shot back. "This is about my future! I told you before, to be with Maddie I have to have your body. The only way I'm going to leave her side is when I die, and I don't intend to do that anytime soon!"

"But what about me?", the distraught wail rose. You can't just keep me imprisoned in my own mind while you fuck her!" "Of course I can, just like last night", Vlad said sharply. "Tell me, son, was it the least little bit exiting for you? Did you get a vicarious thrill out of it?" "No, it was disgusting!", the furious alter ego yelled. "You're a perverted freak for doing that to me! Maybe, but a perverted freak who happens to satisfy Maddie's every need!", Vlad replied acidly. "Did you notice how often she came? How she begged me to do it harder and deeper? How she quivered like pudding when I ...Oh, but I forgot! You never satisfied her like that. Have you ever given her just one tiny little orgasm?" he asked mockingly. "No? I thought not!"

The younger self's voice remained silent throughout the vicious taunts, and Vlad was pleased to know he'd dealt a devastating blow to what remained of his alter ego's pride. Even this careless lover had to feel the loss keenly. Vlad gently kissed Maddie, who remained asleep and unaware of the heated exchange taking place in his mind. "Keep her if you want, but don't count yourself too lucky! I know for a fact that Maddie can't be trusted", the younger self suddenly spoke up. Vlad declined to grace such an obvious attempt to bait him with a reply and the alter ego redoubled his efforts. "Guess what, she's been fucking Jack Fenton, too!", he added triumphantly. " Like I said before, a while ago I caught her talking to him on the phone, and later I found one of those pregnancy test sticks hidden in the trash. Now, what do you think of that?"

Vlad made a big show of yawning , although the mere mention of Jack's name had made him angry. "I've got news for you, son. Phone conversations don't lead to pregnancy", he replied sarcastically. "I know that!", the incensed alter ego hissed. "But she used to meet him on the sly! Besides, if she'd been pregnant by me she would have told me". "Really? Are you sure about that?",Vlad asked sweetly. What a blind idiot this kid was, he thought, and paranoid to boot. In his eagerness to see enemies everywhere this younger version of himself had completely ignored the very real possibility that Maddie might have hidden her condition, even though he was responsible for it.

Vlad had heard it from Maddie's own lips that she'd never been unfaithful to her boyfriend, and he trusted her implicitly. And even if she once had a fling with Jack Fenton, disgusting as the thought was, that didn't rate for much, after all, in his own time line he would have accepted the Maddie that had shared Jack's bed for 20 years. Vlad sighed. He was growing tired of arguing with the muddle headed boy. It was time to finish the conversation and he had just the thing to bring it to a rousing conclusion.

"Son, I truly don't care about any of this", he said. "As far as Maddie and I are concerned, your activities in this or any other timeline are over, done and finished. In fact, let me give you a parting image you can hold on to", Vlad added and reached for the bed side table. The drawer contained something he needed to drive home his point and after a few moments his fingers closed on the desired item. And just in time, Vlad thought. The woman at his side was beginning to stir and he waited patiently until Maddie was awake.

"Good morning, my darling!", he kissed her soft lips only to be pushed away. "Better not, my breath is probably rank", Maddie mumbled and burrowed her face into the sparse white hairs on his chest. " No, it's sweet perfume!" Vlad cheerfully replied and Maddie's shoulders trembled with suppressed giggles. "Did you sleep well?", he asked and she nodded. "Not enough, though", she replied with a wink and Vlad took this as his cue.

"Maddie, last night was incredible!", Vlad began and he meant every word. "Yes, it was", she agreed and pressed her sleepwarmed body against his. "Well, as I said earlier, while you were gone I did a lot of thinking, and I realized that my life is utterly empty without you", Vlad continued and with a flourish he held up a small object before Maddie's face. "I love you, will you marry me?"

Suddenly wide awake, Maddie's violet eyes focused on the diamond ring before her. "Vlad, that's so unexpected!", shestuttered and snatched the ring from his outstretched fingers. "Oh, it's so beautiful!", she whispered as the large diamonds sparkled in the sunlight. "It was my mother's", Vlad said happily. "I know she would have loved you", he added and reached for Maddie when she resolutely pushed the ring back into his hand. "I love you, Vlad, but I can't marry you!", Maddie blurted out.


	16. Chapter 17

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me nor am I making any money off them. Only the OC's and the fic itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains mature and explicit situations, adult themes, nudity and crude language - all the things that make life worth living. Readers will note that the rating has been upped due to ever more mature subject matter.

Ch. 17

"But I don't understand!", Vlad stuttered and the ring clasped in his numb hand threatened to burn a hole into his skin. "I thought you loved me?", he asked hesitantly while the sarcastic laughter of the overshadowed alter ego echoed in his mind. "I do love you, and I do want to marry you, but not just yet!", Maddie said firmly. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he'd feared some hideous revelation, but this crushing defeat appeared to contain a glimmer of hope. "Explain this to me!" he begged as he asserted control until the spiteful mirth of his younger self had been stilled.

Maddie pulled the silky sheet up to her chin and intently looked at the nervous man before her. "I thought a lot about our relationship while I was on vacation, and for quite some time before that. I worried that you'd lost interest in being with me", she said. "No, absolutely never!", Vlad shook his head so energetically that his long hair flew into his face and he impatiently brushed back the white strands. "You were so cold and angry when I left, I wasn't sure if you'd even be there to pick me up again", Maddie continued while her eyes remained locked with Vlad's. "I was a complete fool to ...", he began but the young woman impatiently waved her hand and he fell silent. "You don't have to explain yourself, I'm not blaming you. I understand why you felt that way, at least I think I do!", she said.

Vlad smiled and nodded, but an intense anger against his overshadowed younger self was beginning to build within him. He'd already disliked the alter ego for being weak and ungrateful, but now he hated the witless boy. If but for the slacker's idiocy Maddie would be his bride! "But when I called you the first time from Arkansas, you sounded so differently", Maddie continued. "Not just your voice, but your entire attitude had changed and I noticed this difference even more when we met again!" "Oh yes, I have definitely changed!", Vlad admitted and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"And precisely because of this remarkable change I'm hesitant to take this big step!", she blurted out. "Because I'm not certain you will remain like this. What if you change your mind again? Do you see what I mean?" she asked and Vlad nodded ruefully. "But I assure you ...", he began but Maddie wasn't finished yet. "I know what I want out of our relationship, but you also need to be sure about what it is you want. If it's marriage, then we'll do that, but I don't want you to feel trapped because you stuck with me out of some sense of obligation!", she said and her eyes filled with tears.

"That's not why I asked you, although I'm grateful for your loyalty even when I was so beastly to be around", Vlad added hastily. He pulled the emotional woman into a tight embrace. "I just love you so much! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Without you ..." his voice trembled. "I just want us to be together, forever!", he added. "I'd like that", Maddie whispered and her breath tickled his skin. Reluctant to break the silence Vlad's thoughts raced with arguments to make her understand the depth of his devotion, but the damage his alter ego had done appeared insurmountable.

"How can I convince you that I really mean it, and for all the right reasons?", he said and gently brushed his fingertips over Maddie's shoulders. "Let's just live together like we did before. If you're still happy in a year or two we'll get married, OK?", she suggested. "Isn't that an awfully long engagement?", Vlad groaned. "How about a month or maybe three weeks? You can tell a lot about a person in that time, you know!", he added hopefully. "Take whatever time you need, but there's no rush! We're already together, remember?", Maddie said and she pulled out of his embrace. "Just think about what I said!", she tossed over her shoulder as she rose from the bed and left the room.

"OK, I just made up my mind! Can we get married now?", Vlad called after her but a silvery laugh was Maddie's only response. He tossed the ring into the air and deftly caught it again. Although his proposal hadn't met with the enthusiastic response he'd expected, Maddie had made it clear she would marry him at some point in the future. "How do you like them apples, boy?", Vlad grinned while he contemplated the chagrin the alter ego had to experience now. No matter how messed up this life was, he'd overcome every challenge set before him, and this situation only proved again who was the better of the two Vlads.

"Maddie, you could wear the ring already, since we're practically engaged now!", he shouted, but the sounds of the shower drowned out his words. "Well, I might as well start breakfast", Vlad sighed as he got up to collect his strewn about clothes. He was hungry, but he wasn't in a hurry to take a bath. The scent of their lovemaking still clung to his skin and he was reluctant to rinse off the reminder of their first night together.

A few minutes later bacon was sizzling in a large skillet and its savory smell mingled with the appetizing scent of fresh coffee. His meager culinary abilities nonewithstanding, Vlad prided himself on being able to produce a decent breakfast, a skill acquired long ago. "Something smells good!", Maddie said as she stepped into the brightly lit kitchen. Her hair still wet from the shower, she vigorously rubbed a towel through the red curls until something caught her attention. "Now where on earth did you get that?", she asked and pointed at the large expresso maker taking up much of the counter space.

The halfa grinned in response but didn't reply. It hadn't been easy to find the expensive machine in this pre-coffee craze timeline, but he'd managed. Or more precisely, his crew of ghostly helpers had managed the difficult task. They'd taken the machine from an upscale Green Bay restaurant, and he'd personally removed the previous owners' nameplate. "Ready for a cup?", he asked and deftly filled a sparkling glass with the fragrant liquid. Maddie eagerly sniffed the plume of steam rising from the bubbly surface before she took a sip. "This is pretty good! And strong, too!", she added and delicately licked the foam off her lips.

"Yes, I believe there's a great market for caffeinated beverages opening up soon", Vlad said, eyes firmly fixed on Maddie's lush lips. "Specialty coffees like expresso and cappuccino and latte", he added. "Latte? Never heard of it!", Maddie replied with a shrug. "It's popular in the Northwest", Vlad said quickly. "Might be worth investing in", he added casually. "Do you have any money for that? It must have cost a pretty penny to fix this place and set up the lab!", the young woman asked while Vlad filled her plate. "No, there's still a good bit left!", he chuckled, thinking of how much he'd saved by employing the ghosts. "Besides, I'm counting on the settlement. It should come through any day now and that will go a long way to cover expenses. There should even be enough to ..."

"Play with?", Maddie finished his sentence. "Money is serious business!", Vlad sweetly corrected her. "But yes, I think we'll have fun with it!" Maddie smiled and nervously tapped her fork on the table. "See, there's another instance of those changes I mentioned earlier!", she said. "Oh?", Vlad replied, feeling uneasy. "Getting an expresso machine and following market trends, that's so unlike you!", the young woman said. "And now you're talking about living off and investing a settlement you don't even have yet!", she added. Vlad dabbed his mouth with a napkin, trying to think of a reasonable response. "Well, I've simply devised a financial plan for our future! The settlement plays a big part in that, and the lawyer assures me that it will come through!", he said. " But mainly I'm finished feeling sorry for myself and eager to make up for lost time!"

"That's great!", Maddie said cheerfully but Vlad detected a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I am supremely confident that we shall achieve everything we set out to do!", he added, placing strong emphasis on the word "we". "Let's drink to that!", Maddie said and grabbed the orange juice pitcher. To Vlad's amazement she poured the cold juice into her half empty expresso glass and vigorously stirred the noxious liquid. "Hey, maybe there's a market for orange coffee!", she said and offered the brimming glass to Vlad, who declined politely. "Could be", he agreed weakly. "But do you know what I want to do now?", Maddie continued in a sultry tone and Vlad's interest perked up. "Maybe go back to bed?", he asked optimistically. She shook her head and drained the glass with one deep gulp.

"First work, then fun!", the young woman chided. "As soon as you finish your breakfast we'll start working the portal! Lord knows how many ghosts have come through already!" "Alright, but you'll have to put on this ring!", Vlad demanded. "You might as well, because I won't stop asking until you do!" Maddie laughed and held out her hand. "How could I say no to that? Go ahead!", she said and Vlad eagerly slipped the ring over her finger. "It's a perfect fit!", he said and gently kissed Maddie's hand. "Is it white gold?", she asked as she admired the ornate setting. "Platinum", Vlad said and pulled her closer. "The best stones are set in platinum, and only the best is good enough for you!" 


	17. Chapter 18

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me nor am I making any money off them. Only the story itself and the OC's in it belong to me, and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and explicit situations and mature themes, nudity and crude language.

Ch. 18

"Let me get that, butterfingers!", Maddie said and stooped to pick up the time device while Vlad silently cursed his bad luck. Somehow the small piece had slipped out of his hand and now Maddie was examining what looked like an old-fashioned pocket watch. As long as she didn't press the buttons everything would be all right, he thought and nervously chewed his lip. Oh, please don't touch anything, just give it back, he prayed.

"How long have you been carrying this? I never noticed it before!", she asked. "Only for a short time. I found it in my parents house", Vlad lied. "Thank you for picking it up!", he added and held out his hand, but Maddie wasn't yet finished with the device. "There, I finally got it open!", she announced triumphantly and cold beads of sweat appeared on Vlad's forehead. "You may want to be careful, it's pretty delicate!", he said and stepped closer, determined to retrieve Clockwork's gift before Maddie accidentally discovered its powers.

"Looks like there's engraving on the back, but I can't read it. What does it say?", she asked and handed the device back to Vlad. "What? No, that can't be", he murmured, but she was right, there were tiny scrolled words where previously none had been. A feeling of dread washed over Vlad as he read the inscription. "Use time wisely", he said and swallowed hard. "Seems appropriate for a watch!", Maddie shrugged and he noddedin agreement. What was the meaning of this message? Had Clockwork sent him a warning?

"I have to put the turkey into the oven", Maddie's voice interrupted his frantic thoughts. Wanna give me a hand?" "Sure, I'll be right there", Vlad mumbled. "You look pale. Are you OK?", the young woman asked and placed her warm hand on Vlad's cheek. "Maybe you've caught that bug that's going around!". She gave him a probing look and the halfa forced himself to smile. "No, I'm fine, really. Never felt better!", he lied desperately. "I'll meet you in the kitchen shortly!"

"Why don't you take it easy today?", Maddie suggested. "It's the holidays! Watch some TV and I'll make you a nice cup of expresso." "Sounds wonderful!", Vlad replied but his thoughts were elsewhere. No, the inscription was new, he was absolutely certain of that, he thought while Maddie gently steered him towards the couch. "I'll be right back!", she smiled and Vlad tightened his grip on the time device until his knuckles showed white through the tightly stretched skin. What the hell was going on? If this was a warning, why had it appeared now?

Certainly he'd used time wisely in this reality, the nervous halfa thought. Not only had he wooed Maddie successfully, he'd also rescued the family farm and punished Olaf's doctor, Vlad counted off the list of his accomplishments. And then there was the ghost portal on which he and Maddie had been working for the past months. It was impossible to tell if the portal was Clockwork's doing, but their work on the containment gate was groundbreaking, and thanks to Maddie's eye for detail absolutely flawless.

Maybe the time guardian objected to the way he'd dealt with the obstacles in his path, Vlad wondered. He'd ruthlessly overshadowed his alter ego's body and made the hapless young man's life his own. He'd also set a ghostly terror campaign in motion against Olaf's doctor, and with the help of an overshadowed lawyer successfully sued the hospital. But those actions were necessary with his and Maddie's future happiness at stake and he was justified to go to extremes. Surely Clockwork expected no less of Vlad Plasmius?

"Here's your coffee!", Maddie's cheerful voice rang out and Vlad gratefully took the steaming cup. "Feeling better?", she asked and he nodded. "I'm fine, just fine!", he said and carefully sipped the aromatic brew. "What do you need help with?", he asked and Maddie energetically shook her head. "Nothing, I just want you to relax!", she replied and left the room. What Vlad needed was assurance he wasn't about to be yanked away from this reality. He'd die of misery if that happened, he thought while his stomach churned. Not even the time guardian could be so cruel as to deny him this life, but had Clockwork not said that his happiness was of no particular importance?

It was impossible to predict the time keepers actions, nor did he know the full extend ofthe ghosts'powers, but a rising wave of anger was replacing his nagging fear. "I don't care what you do, but there's no way I'm going to leave here!", Vlad whispered under his breath. Life with Maddie was fartoo precious to give up, and he treasured every minute they spent together. Even mundane tasks such as shopping for groceries were a celebration of their happy union, he thought. Maddie was an angel, and he loved her more than ever. And for once in his miserable life she loved him right back. The only flaw in their relationship came from his failure to reveal himself fully to Maddie, but this was unavoidable.

And he had a very good reason for not letting Maddie know that he was half ghost, Vlad thought as he took another swig of the bitter coffee. Not only would she be shocked to her core to discover her fiance's true nature, the revelation would also invite embarrassing questions he'd rather not answer. Plus there was the undeniable fact that Maddie disliked ghosts. No, he corrected himself, she hated ghosts. The recent incident of the escapee from the ghost portal came to mind, and he cringed as the memory played out.

It was bad enough that his precautions had failed, but to be forced to stand by impassively while the deranged specter tore through the barn destroying much of what they'd built was humiliating. Worst of all was the look of intense hatred and revulsion on Maddie's face. This was one expression he never wanted aimed at himself, Vlad thought ruefully. It was undeniably inconvenient to hide his double nature from her, and he disliked lying to Maddie, but a secret of such magnitude needed to protected until the time was just right. Only when he could be certain she'd be able to accept him as a halfa would he tell her, but not a moment earlier.

"Vlad, did you invite someone to dinner?", Maddie said as she walked out of the kitchen. "There's a car driving up, but I can't see who it is". "A little holiday surprise for you!", Vlad announced, grateful for the interruption. "I thought it would be nice to have your sister and her new boyfriend over so we can togethercelebrate as a family!". Maddie stared at him in amazement and then threw her arms around his neck. "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful man!", she squealed. "I am, aren't I?", Vlad agreed while Maddie ran to greet her guests. At least she was happy, he thought, and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Nice place you got here!", Alicia said as she looked out on the snowy landscape beyond the window. "Instead of fooling around with ghosts you should put some cattle on those pastures!", she added with a wink and Vlad chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind!", he said and opened the refrigerator to reveal an impressive array of imported beers and wines. "What would you like?", he asked the small man partially hidden behind Alicia's broad back. "Beer's fine!", the answer came quickly, tinged with a soft Southern accent. "It's sure nice of ya'll to invite us!", the man added and Alicia nodded her agreement as she grabbed the beer Vlad offered.

"Well, it's nice to have you!", he replied cheerfully and guided his guest into the living room. Seconds later the raucous sounds of a football game could be heard in the kitchen. "You weren't kidding, he really is different! But how do you know he'll stay that way?", Alicia asked."You're barely in the house and already you're starting in on Vlad!", Maddie said defensively. "I trust him, that's how I know. We haven't had even one tiny disagreement since I've come back from visiting you. He's a new man, sweet and kind and thoughtful!" "OK, I admit it was nice of him to pay for our tickets but ..." "No buts!", Maddie said firmly. "Let's not argue any more about this. Just take my word for it, we're perfectly happy together!"

Alicia shrugged and took a deep drink from the bottle. "I'm glad for you, kid. But have you told him yet?". Maddie flinched. "I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Everything's been going so well, I didn't want to ...I'm just not sure how to bring it up!", she admitted. The older woman tossed the empty bottle into the garbage can and grabbed a celery stick off the plate of appetizers. "You better figure it out quickly, little sis!", she said and shoved the celery into her mouth.

"So, you and Maddie really hunt ghosts? Gosh, that sounds exiting!", the man seated next to Vlad said. "It can be", he replied curtly. Not only was this conversation hopelessly boring, but the man also insisted on chattering during the game, a breach of etiquette which bothered him to no end. And to top off his annoyance he'd completely forgotten the dull idiot's name. "Where do you find those ghosts?", the man persisted. "Oh, they can be anywhere! You'd never know if one was in this room, right next to you!", Vlad grinned and struggled to resist the urge to play a practical joke on the witless fool. "Oh!", the man gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you ready for a refill?", Vlad asked sweetly as he made his way into the kitchen.

The appetizing scent of roasting turkey was thick in the air and Vlad's stomach growled in anticipation of the upcoming feast. "There's my darling!", he greeted Maddie and waited as Alicia hastily vacated the room. "You know, since they are already here we might as well get some work out of them!", he casually suggested. "What do you have in mind?", Maddie asked. "Well, I thought they could witness our wedding, as maid of honor and best man!", he grinned. "I should have guessed!", Maddie replied. "OK, let's do it!", she said and rose to her tiptoes to kiss him. "You make me so happy!", Vlad said as he embraced her tightly. "Just think, soon we''ll be Mr. and Mrs. Masters! Together forever, just the two of us!" "Sounds great!", Maddie smiled, but if there was a slight hesitation in her voice, Vlad failed to notice it.

"Plasmius seems to have recovered his equilibrium rather quickly", the chorus observed. "He's hard to shake!". "Oh, he'll shake soon enough!", Clockwork replied with a grin. "I think he's had it easy for far too long, wouldn't you agree?", he said and the voices of the chorus rose in anticipatory murmurs.


	18. Chapter 19

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me nor am I making any money off them. Only the story and the OC's belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and explicit situations, mature themes and crude language. This chapter contains several flashbacks.

A/N: Happy new year to all my readers!

Ch. 19

"Don't worry so much!", Maddie whispered into Vlad's ear as the nurse beckoned her. "I'm telling you, everything will be fine!", she added before she turned around the corner and disappeared from his view. Vlad sighed and stepped into the doctors private study. The lavish room was as familiar as his own home after all the time he'd spent here waiting for the doctors pronouncements. Countless grateful clients had passed through this cozy retreat, and Vlad glanced at the bronze plaques they'd left behind to join impressive certificates on the physicians wall of honors. Soon a plaque bearing his and Maddie's names would join these testimonials of gratitude, he thought, provided everything worked out.

With a tired sigh he settled in the comfortable chair before the large oak desk. If only he could be as confident as Maddie was, he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. But a bad feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach and he knew it would take more than a cheery phrase to convince him that all was in order. Too much had happened recently, and he was on edge. This day had already tested his nerves, and waiting didn't improve his somber mood in the slightest.

Trouble had started early in the morning when a minor home repair to the main water line had resulted in a broken pipe. "We can fix it later, it's no big deal!", Maddie had said in an attempt to cheer him up, but Vlad wasn't about to humor her suggestion. "We shall do no such thing!", he'd snapped while he groped in the rapidly rising water for the turn off valve. "You want us to work on the pipe after we return from the appointment? And in your condition? Oh no, I'm calling a plumber!" "Whatever you say!", Maddie had shot back as she stalked off and Vlad sighed. "That went well", he growled under his breath while the water rose higher.

"There!", he burst out triumphantly when his fingers closed on the old fashioned valve, and moments later the water stopped rushing through the mangled pipe. He stood up and wiped his hands dry. After a quick look convinced him that Maddie was in the house he pulled out the time device and pressed a button. From his vantage point he could see her still figure through the kitchen window. "Sorry darling, but it's for your own good!", he mumbled as he shifted into ghostform and phased into the barn. A second later he'd breached the ghost portal and faced a very surprised member of the ghost crew.

"Get the others! The main water line's broken - again! - and I need it to be fixed before we return this evening!", Vlad Plasmius announced and the small specter before him nodded eagerly. "Sure thing, boss, we'll take care of it!", the ghost turned to leave. "Not so fast!", the halfa snapped. "What did you find out about the mailbox?", he added. "Nothing really", the ghost replied with a shrug, but Plasmius wasn't in the mood to accept this answer. "What does that mean?", the ill-tempered ghost hybrid snarled. "Make yourself clear!" The small ghost seemed to grow even tinier as he faced his master's wrath. "We just noticed that several other people had their mailboxes smashed on the same day, too, and some people were talking about a hobo making the rounds in town, but we couldn't find the guy."

"Very well", Vlad Plasmius grumbled. "Just keep an eye on things, and don't let anyone see you! And this time fix the pipe so it stays fixed!" The ghost nodded and sped off into the depths of the ghost zone to assemble the rest of what Vlad had come to call his crew. The angry halfa turned and exited through the portal and continued towards the house. The unsolved case of the smashed mailbox weighed on his mind as he phased into the kitchen only to realize that Maddie was still frozen in mid motion. With a curse on his lips he phased again to the outside and released the button on the time device the moment he shifted back into human form.

Here was yet another problem, Vlad thought as he pushed open the front door. The inconvenience of having to hide his true self from Maddie made his life difficult at times, but this was something he'd have to accept. Under no circumstances could he let her know his dual nature, certainly not now. She had enough on her mind, and he couldn't be sure that she'd be able to accept him as a halfa. "Do you need the yellow pages?", Maddie asked as she held a phone book towards him. "No, I already have someone in mind", he replied. "I just need to wash up and - oh, cheese doodles!", he cursed. "Yep, no water! Lucky for you I filled the tub before you started on the repair!", the radiant young woman before him grinned. Vlad pulled her close and gently kissed her lush lips. Her presence was intoxicating and he yearned to linger, but there was no time for romance now. "You're an angel! Forgive me?", he asked and Maddie nodded. "Sure, but you better hurry up if you want us to make the appointment!"

They'd spent the long drive to the city chatting idly, but Vlad's mind was still uneasy. "How are you feeling, Maddie?", he'd asked. "I'm fine. A little tired, maybe, but that's normal, the doctor said." He nodded gravely. "I remember, but I want to make sure that you're not worried about anything. The doctor also said that you need to remain calm, and it's been so stressful lately!" "I am calm!", Maddie snapped. "Are you going on about the mailbox again? Really Vlad, as if we don't have anything more important to worry about!", she added as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

Vlad winced. Once again he'd managed to upset Maddie. She'd been moody lately, but she'd taken the destruction of their mailbox remarkably well while he considered the vandalism a personal attack directed at them, no matter who else had experienced the same. He'd called the police, but was surprised to find that the local law enforcement was less than eager to investigate a simple case of property damage. "There's not much we can do here", the sheriff had said. "The deputy took a report, but there's no suspect but some unknown hobo who's already left the area. Besides, nobody else took it that seriously, Mr. Masters!", he'd added, clearly amused that he'd been called out to look at the remains of a mailbox.

Vlad had stared at the sheriff in mute anger. In the mirrored sunglasses clamped on the man's beefy face he could see his reflection, and suddenly he understood the cop's palpable lack of interest and respect. To this officer he was only young Vlad Masters, Olaf's weird white haired nephew with the ghost obsession, one of the local oddballs. In this reality he had neither the status nor the clout which his former life had provided, and the sheriff felt no need to make a special effort for such an unimportant person. A wave of anger rose in Vlad and he opened his mouth to speak, but the cop interrupted. "Maybe somebody didn't like your research. What is it again you do? Something with ghosts, I've heard?" Vlad nodded and tried to speak again, but once again the sheriff cut him off. "Never mind! I'll have my men patrol the street, but that's all I can do!", he said as he swaggered back to his car and Vlad kicked the mailbox in frustration.

"I think you're worrying too much about incidentals!", Maddie had interrupted his train of thought. "We're not having any serious problems, Vlad, we're just living a normal life. And that means sometimes we have to face everyday, mundane stuff like broken pipes and smashed mailboxes and careless sheriffs! It's just ordinary life, nothing more, nothing less." "I guess so", Vlad said, but her words struck a chord within him. Maddie was right, their present life was perfectly mundane, and only their chosen work made them stand out from any other young couple. Only he knew how truly extraordinary their life was, and he had to safeguard many secrets to keep it that way. But he hadn't come this far to vanish in obscurity, he thought. Now that he had Maddie by his side he could concentrate on other things. Their ghost portal was nearly complete, soon he'd file patents and take their new company public. He'd apply his vast and detailed knowledge of the markets to speed their business along until the Masters name resumed its rightful place in the ranks of the superrich and famous. Soon he and Maddie would enjoy the fruit of their labors in the truest sense of the word, Vlad thought happily.

Steps approached in the hallway and receded quickly. The sound had pulled Vlad out of his meditations and his restless gaze fell upon a thick file on the desk. He grabbed the folder and skimmed through the pages. It was his medical file, he realized with a start. No, it was his alter ego's file, but as far as he could see the boy's history was identical to what his had been at that age. But why was the file here, he wondered. Shouldn't the doctors study Maddie's record instead? Suddenly the door opened and Vlad nearly dropped the papers. "Good day, Mr. Masters!", the heavily accented voice of the small woman rushing past him cut through the restful atmosphere of the room. "Your wife will be along in a moment." "How is she? Is everything OK?", Vlad asked nervously.

"Dr. Otumba will give you the details of the exam", the blonde woman across the desk said crisply and gave Vlad a cool glance. "May I have that?" she asked and reached for the medical folder, but Vlad tightened his grip on the thick stack of papers. "About my wife ...", he continued slowly. "I'd like to know how she is", he repeated firmly and the doctor's pale eyes flashed in irritation. Suddenly a perfunctory smile curled her narrow lips. "Please relax! There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Masters. Your wife is perfectly fine and the pregnancy is proceeding normally. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"


	19. Chapter 20

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only the story itself and the OC's in it, and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and explicit situations, mature themes, crude language and violence.

A/N: the tale continues, but only on this website, since AFFN has apparently bit the dust. Too bad, the unrated version was archived there.

Ch. 20

"So Maddie and the baby are doing well?", Vlad asked and the woman before him nodded. "According to all the tests you've requested your wife is experiencing a perfectly normal pregnancy and carrying a healthy fetus", the doctor repeated and Vlad raised an eyebrow. Something about the answer failed to reassure him. The woman's pale blue eyes remained fixed upon him. "Is there anything in particular that concerns you?", she finally asked and he suppressed a nervous grin. Oh, just a few things, he thought.

"You've studied my medical records, Dr. Larson", he said and tapped his index finger on the voluminous folder. "Naturally. The father's medial history must be considered when it comes to the health of the offspring", she said while Vlad placed the thick stack of papers into her waiting hands. "Yours is an interesting case, Mr. Masters", she continued as she flipped through the pages. "So I've been told", he replied acidly and the doctor smiled in response. "In fact, as far as I've been able to determine, your case is absolutely unique in the recorded history of medicine", she continued as a glint of excitement flickered in her eyes. That particular look was very familiar to Vlad, health care professionals reserved it for medical oddities and he'd often been the focus of it's unwavering, impersonal attention.

"Will my child be affected by what happened to me?", he asked sharply and the doctor closed the folder and thoughtfully pursed her narrow lips. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not certain", she replied with some hesitation. "Something unprecedented happened when you were exposed to that energy blast a few years ago, but the long term effects of this accident are difficult to predict. All the tests which have been performed on you since then show very few deviations from the norm, and yet it is obvious to even the casual observer that you've experienced some physical changes", she continued as her gaze rested momentarily on Vlad's snowy hair. Woman, you have no idea of the extend of the changes I've endured, he thought.

"Unfortunately, medical science hasn't yet advanced to the point where ..." Vlad nodded absentmindedly while the doctor droned on about things that were beyond her comprehension. But what she'd said made sense. Even in his own reality only a hint of the damage which the spectral energy blast had done to his molecular structure could be detected by the most sophisticated methods. His questions remained unanswered, but this time his wasn't the only life affected. Not counting the alter ego he'd overshadowed, there was only one other person to share this affliction, and that was Maddie's son Daniel. In an ironic twist of fate, the boy which should have been his child, had also been caught in a lab accident. Halfas were created, but they weren't born, he thought. And yet, in all probability there was a chance that, along with his genetic material, the baby would also inherit the abilities which the accident had bestowed upon him. Or maybe his damaged DNA would result in the birth of a monster. And what about Maddie, he thought. Could she be harmed by carrying a ghost/human hybrid? How would she react if their baby was a freak? Worries such as these had kept him awake on many endless nights while Maddie, blissfully unaware of his torment would sleep soundly beside him, her growing belly a constant reminder of an uncertain future.

"For all intents and purposes, you are a healthy young man", the doctor's clipped voice drew Vlad out of his dreary contemplation's. "Nor is there anything troublesome in your wife's history", she continued. "Granted, the baby was conceived while she was on oral contraceptives, and that isn't ideal nor is it common, but it does happen. Vlad grinned. Considering how much time and effort they'd devoted to their sex life it wasn't surprising that Maddie conceived. His seed couldn't be suppressed by a mere pill, he thought with a tinge of pride. But she'd waited to tell him, and her hesitation had saddened him. Counting back he'd discovered that Maddie'd already been pregnant during her sister's holiday visit. He finally understood why she'd waited so long, she'd worried about his reaction. The bad impression his younger self had left behind finally managed to insinuate itself into their relationship.

This became more obvious when Maddie told him of the miscarriage she'd suffered some time ago. His alter ego had considered that pregnancy proof of her infidelity, when the baby had in fact been his. What a blind fool that boy was, Vlad thought and quickly assured Maddie of his happiness over his impending fatherhood. And it was no lie, he was very happy about the baby. He'd waited half a lifetime to have a family with Maddie, and here was his chance. What better proof of their love could there be? They were meant for each other, simple as that, he thought. That other timeline he'd suffered through, that distant painful past where she'd married Jack was nothing more than a tragic mistake.

The doctor cleared her throat and looked at Vlad expectantly. "Excuse me", he mumbled and she smiled. "I understand what you're saying, but ..." He was interrupted by the noisy arrival of Dr. Otumba, practise partner as well as spouse of Dr. Larson. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief. He preferred dealing with the male doctor whose cheerful company was as stark a contrast to her chilly manner as was his mahogany-dark skin to her glacial paleness. "Mr. Masters, your wife will join us shortly!", his basso profundo voice with the strange accent boomed. "She's just fine and so's the baby. Now tell me, are you ready to be a dad, hm? Because it won't be long until this little one arrives!" Dr.Larson mumbled a few polite words of farewell and ducked out of the suddenly crowded room. "Yes sir, I bet you can't wait to see your first child!", Otumba continued as he wedged his large body into the chair his wife had vacated.

"I'm very much looking forward to receive my new baby", Vlad said and closely studied the man behind the desk. "Uh, what did you say it was, a boy or ...""Now, you know I can't tell you that!", the doctor gurgled with amusement. "Your wife has expressly forbidden me to give even a hint of the baby's gender. Some women like to be surprised. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer", he winked and Vlad shrugged with some annoyance. Maddie's reluctance to know if their child was male or female had vexed him for some time now. She'd stubbornly refused to reconsider and he didn't want to press the issue by finding out on his own. Still, Maddie had scoffed at gentle reminders even when they went to purchase paint for the room they'd chosen as the nursery.

"Isn't it traditional to decorate in blue for a boy or pink for a girl?", he'd asked craftily while an elderly attendant nodded in agreement. "That's so old fashioned", Maddie had replied while she examined various paint samples. Not a hint of blue or pink could be found amongst the samples, she'd chosen eclectic hues of light green, lavender and even orange. "So what shall I tell the ladies from the Lutheran church? They've called again about the receiving blanket and the baby quilt they're planning to make", he'd added somewhat desperately, but even the Lutheran's dilemma didn't sway Maddie. "Any color will be fine!", she'd said with a grin and Vlad was left to roll his eyes in mute exasperation.

Yet, there were times when the mother-to-be had dropped tantalizing hints about the baby's gender. He'd been quick to note that Maddie often referred to the child as a she, and he'd pointed out this fact. "Well, I'm not sure what it is, but I am hoping for a girl", she'd admitted. "And you want a boy, right?" Now it was Vlad's turn to admit his preference, but he was reluctant to do so. He'd always seen himself as the father of a boy like Daniel, although maybe not quite as rebellious. But a sparkling little girl with red hair like her mother would be nice too, he thought. "It doesn't really matter, I will take either", he'd joked and Maddie'd laughed along with him. "We'll just keep trying until we have one of each!", she'd said. "Of course, the main thing is that the baby's healthy!", she'd added and his merriment quickly died although he was careful to maintain a happy facade.

"Your wife did mention something", the doctor continued. "She said that you've been reading medical text books?", he asked and Vlad nodded. "I'm trying to find out everything there is to know about this ...momentous development", he replied. "That's commendable. I wish the husbands of my other patients showed such interest. You wouldn't believe the strange ideas some men have about pregnancy", Otumba sighed. "Well, I approach things scientifically", Vlad said. "And there is so much to know. Although I admit studying the matter has at times been ..." "Nerve-wracking? I understand. You're concerned about the health of your wife and baby, and that's only natural", the doctor said soothingly. "But I honestly think you're worrying too much. After all, every checkup has been normal so far. Most pregnancies proceed without a problem. It's afterwards that things get complicated. Try to enjoy this special time, Mr. Masters, it won't come around again. Soon enough you'll have a needy infant on your hands. Maybe you should study Dr. Spock's books instead, he has a lot of common sense advice about raising children!", Otumba grinned while Vlad frowned.

Now that was a silly thing to say, he thought. Making certain that his baby wasn't a genetic oddity was of imminent concern to him, but raising the child shouldn't be too hard. Since the beginning of time people had successfully raised their children, even without the help of Spock and other child care experts. Surely he and Maddie would master this task as well as any they'd ever encountered.

"Plasmius is doing pretty well so far!", a plaintive voice rose from the crowd of watchers and Clockwork shook his shrouded head in disapproval. "You must not become emotionally involved with the object of this experiment. Remember, your task is simply to observe. Don't let your dislike of Plasmius color your thinking!" "I thought you said that he will get his comeuppance?", an observer asked. "You're as impatient as the halfa!", the timekeeper sighed. "Fate will not be hurried, but it is inevitable and he won't escape it's grasp!" 


	20. Chapter 21

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fanfic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only the story itself and the OC's in it belong to me, and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and mature subject matter, graphic situations, strong language and violence. This chapter contains all of the above!

A/N: hello to the fan who liked this story enough to ask for a new chapter! Now that's what I call dedication!

Ch. 21

Vlad grinned as he cast a glance at the packages piled high on the passenger seat. The green-gold onesie with the set of matching Packers logo bibs was simply adorable, and he couldn't wait to see his new baby wear the outfit along with the tiny knitcap shaped like a helmet. He'd such fun today in town, going from department story to fancy boutique to select gifts for his wife and child, it had made up for ghost hunting without Maddie.

They usually went on business trips together, but since the estimated birth date was only two weeks away he'd insisted that Maddie stay home, preferably right by the phone in case the baby decided to arrive early. She'd protested at first, but not too energetically, the pregnancy was taking a toll on her and the break from regular routine came as a relief. Vlad sighed as he remembered the previous months. Despite their eager anticipation it had been a stressful time, because some of his anxiety over the baby's health had rubbed off on Maddie. He wasn't a good enough liar to completely hide his feelings from her, and they'd had some intensely emotional debates which always culminated in Maddie's impassioned declarations of how much she wanted his baby, no matter what the risk.

He was truly blessed to have a strong woman like her, Vlad thought and his right hand strayed from the wheel to pick up a small, tastefully wrapped package. According to a family tradition he'd chosen a lovely ring to celebrate the birth of their first child, and he knew Maddie would love the large sapphire in the ornate setting, she always liked the jewelry he gave her. Later he'd have the baby's name and birth date engraved to create a permanent record of their happiness, he mused. The ring had been costly, along with the other gifts, but Maddie and the child were worth any expense. Besides, the settlement money from the hospital was still plentiful plus the ghost hunting business was pulling in decent profits.

A great deal of the success was due to the untiring efforts of his ghost crew. Always happy to oblige the spirits were eager to go out and create disturbances for unsuspecting victims, who in their distress were willing to pay almost anything just to be rid of the frightening and destructive ghosts. The Masters Inc. company he and Maddie had founded was starting to get some well earned name recognition despite the fact that most of the poltergeist problems were set up by the crew. Naturally Maddie was unaware of this, she'd probably disapprove of such tactics. But what was a businessman to do in order to create interest in his service? Vlad still couldn't figure out why so few ghosts escaped from their dreary realm. This timeline differed greatly from his own in that regard, even as far as the sparsely populated ghost zone was concerned. It was a perplexing phenomena, but he had no time to investigate further.

Eventually he'd cut back on the tiring work of ghost hunting and concentrate on other, more lucrative business ventures. There was lots of money to be made in traditional ways and he looked forward to apply his skills. Maddie intended to devote herself exclusively to the care of their new offspring for the next year or two, but Vlad knew she'd soon miss her regular work. An inventive mind such as hers couldn't function without the stimulation of her chosen profession. But regardless what she decided to do he was comfortable in his new role of sole breadwinner and planned on making his growing family as financially secure as possible.

There were major changes ahead, and he was more than ready to face these new challenges, Vlad thought as he pulled into the long driveway leading up to the house. It was nearly dark outside, but no lights were on in the house. Maddie was probably taking a nap, he thought as he shut off the car and gathered up the packages. Luckily he'd remembered to buy some take-out, although the food was cold by now. Vlad fumbled with the doorknob while he tried to keep a grip on the precious load of shopping bags and packages. The front door finally opened and he stepped into a dark corridor.

"I'm home Maddie, and I've brought lots of gifts! Come and give your husband a big kiss!", he shouted into the stillness when someone lunged at him. The impact of the violent assault made him drop the packages and before he could shift into ghost mode the attacker delivered a stunning blow. Vlad fell to his knees, steadying himself with one shaky hand. He could feel the blood run down his forehead, blinding him temporarily, but there was no pain, only a dull ache. Where was Maddie, what had happened to her, he thought frantically, trying to block the frenzied strikes raining down on him. "Take this, you ghost-commanding bastard!", a deep voice hissed and a brutal kick to his midsection took the halfa's breath away.

He'll kill me if I pass out, Vlad thought and tried to gather enough strength to achieve the transformation, when a muffled cry from the far end of the hallway broke his concentration. "Please don't hurt my husband, he's done nothing to you!", Maddie screamed, her voice distorted by a gag and naked fear. The assailant laughed and stepped away from the squirming halfa. "That's where you're so wrong, your husband has done me nothing but harm!", the man snapped and Vlad froze. That voice sounded familiar, but surely it couldn't be ...

The light flashed on and revealed the dirtiest man Vlad had ever seen. Dressed in tattered rags of mismatched clothing, Olaf's doctor didn't resemble himself much anymore, but there was no question of his identity, the steely glint in his eyes remained unchanged. Right behind the filthy hobo was Maddie, crouched in a corner, bound and poorly gagged but uninjured, Vlad saw to his relief. "Don't bother with introductions, Mr. Masters, I've already told your wife who I am", the man said, his polite words in stark contrast to the pistol he was now brandishing. "And don't move a muscle. I'd hate to shoot you this early on", he chuckled and pointed the weapon straight at Vlad.

"Let my wife go, she's nothing to do with you. Deal with me instead!", the halfa said in a desperate bid to buy time. He could tell the man was mentally unstable but he needed to distract him, keep him calm for as long as possible. "Oh no, she's not going anywhere. You're going to confess to her!", the doctor replied, his face growing dark with anger. "I don't think she believed me what I told her earlier." "For gods sake man, she's pregnant! You're a doctor, surely you don't want anything to happen to her and the baby!", Vlad pleaded. He was growing stronger and soon he'd be able to shift into ghost mode. If only he could persuade the doctor to let Maddie leave he'd be able to disarm the attacker without revealing his true self, he thought.

"Shut up! No thanks to you I'm not a doctor anymore, and I don't give a shit about the bitch or the whelp!", the man roared and pressed the trigger. The bullet struck the floor just inches before Vlad's body and the sharp scent of gun powder filled the hallway. Maddie's voice seemed louder than the crack of the discharge when she began to plead for Vlad's life. "Please don't kill him! He's the father of my baby!", she wailed and struggled against the restraints as the doctor turned to face her. "So what? That sadistic bastard ruined my life! Because of him I was fired by the hospital and lost my license, and nobody would hire me. Finally he sent ghosts to hound me wherever I went! My fiance couldn't take it anymore and left, along with the rest of my money. All that just because your husband thought I didn't treat his uncle appropriately! He was just an old man, riddled with cancer, he would have died anyway!", the doctor shouted, spitting in his rage as he turned back to Vlad. "Why'd you have to go dig up some dirt on me? My private life had nothing to do with my job, I was excellent at my work!", the crazed man fumed and waved his gun before Maddie's tearstained face. "You silly cow, you have no idea of the kind of man he is! I'm telling you, he commands ghosts, they even said so!", he snarled and Vlad realized that someone on his ghost crew had let his secret slip. But there was no time to worry about that now while both he and Maddie were in mortal danger. Finally recovered he switched into ghost mode and phased into the body of the doctor, while Maddie's cry of surprise rang out. Before the spirit of the madman could offer resistance to this invasion Vlad had forced him to release the weapon, and upon hitting the floor the gun discharged again, harmlessly into the ceiling.

"Get out of me!", the spirit of the doctor screeched as Vlad enforced his will on the captive body. "Oh no, not before I finish this job!", he replied, tightening his spectral grip on the doctor's heart. It was a technique he'd used before, and he methodically applied pressure on the twitching organ. "I should have done this a long time ago, it was a mistake to keep you alive just to torment you!", Vlad hissed as the heart shuddered to a halt. He quickly phased out before the corpse hit the ground and materialized inches before his wife who stared at him in wide eyed fear.

"You're a ghost", Maddie stuttered. Vlad knelt down and began to loosen the rope tied across her swollen belly. "Did he hurt you? Answer me Maddie, are you all right!", he demanded while the young woman slowly backed away from him. "He was right", she mumbled, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "I really don't know you at all."


	21. Chapter 22

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and no money is being made by their use in this story. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult situations, mature themes, strong language and violence.

Ch. 22

"Maddie, I know you're upset, but we must talk!", Vlad said after a brief and tense silence. He'd been prepared for a terrible scene, had expected her to scream, cry and even strike out at him in her justified anger, but instead she was quietly sitting on the floor, just a few feet away from their would-be murderer's corpse. Maddie's relentless gaze was fixed on him, but Vlad couldn't read any emotion in her eyes, nor did her blank expression give him any hint about what she felt.

"Please say something! Tell me you're all right!", he pleaded and reached towards her, but pulled back when she recoiled from him. He sighed and wiped his bloody forehead. The wound probably needed stitches, he thought, and his ribs ached. The doctor had given him a thorough thrashing and he'd be lucky if he came out of this with only bruises and a scar. But Vlad was more worried about Maddie and the baby. If she didn't start speaking soon, he'd have to resort to desperate measures to get her talking, but he hesitated. Right now Maddie was already on the edge. Better try another appeal, he thought.

"I'm so worried about you, darling. How do you feel? Did he hit you anywhere? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?", Vlad urged. Maddie shook her head. "You're a ghost. I saw it with my own eyes. A living, breathing ghost has fathered my baby", she whispered. "How will this affect our child?", she asked and Vlad's heart sank. "I don't know. I'm not sure if it will", he replied hesitantly and Maddie's eyes flashed with anger for a moment. "I just don't understand you", she continued. "When he kept telling me that you send ghosts after him, I thought he was crazy. But you really did torment him like that, right? What were you hoping to achieve?", she said, still eerily calm and composed. "Is there anything else I should know?" Vlad rubbed his aching head, trying to soothe the pain and win time to formulate a good reply. Here was a chance to unburden himself, but he knew things would only get worse the more Maddie knew.

"You have to understand, Maddie. When Olaf ...I mean the doctor ...", he began, but couldn't put his reasons in words. Under his wife's unwavering gaze what had once motivated him now seemed trite and petty. "I only wanted to ... I never meant for any of this to happen!", Vlad finally burst out. "I've wanted to tell you, but was afraid you'd hate me. And when you became pregnant, I didn't dare let you know. You have to believe me, darling, never, not in a million years would I do anything to harm you or the baby!", he finished, but Maddie wasn't moved by this declaration. "I used to think that. But we nearly died today because of what you did", she replied flatly.

"You know what hurts me the most?", she asked almost casually. "That you didn't trust me enough to tell me. And after all we've been through together ...", she choked out, tears running down her face while Vlad cringed under the onslaught of her righteous indignation. "I knew that you're selfish and that you hold a grudge, but I loved you anyway. But you don't love me or our baby enough to just come out with the truth. That really disappoints me, Vlad, because I expected better from you!", Maddie leaned back and braced herself against the wall.

Vlad quickly jumped up to help her, but she waved him aside and struggled to her feet. "I'm calling the police", she said. "Don't bother! I can take care of this and no one will be the wiser!", he suggested with a feeble grin, but Maddie's steely expression stopped him in his tracks. "No, thanks. I want this done properly!", she replied, her voice icy with disdain and Vlad hung his head in shame while she dialed the number.

A short time later the house was filled with a surprisingly large number of police officers, ambulance drivers and EMT's. Just about everyone in the county's here to get a look, Vlad thought bitterly as the throng of first responders took over his home. Maddie had been whisked away for a quick examination while the sheriff and his deputies strode through the house, cursing and sweating as they surveyed the crime scene. At any other time Vlad would have been amused by the obvious distress of the law enforcement officers, but now he was far too distracted to gloat. He knew from experience that the death would be ruled natural, which meant he was safe from prosecution. There was no way to prove anything supernatural had taken place here, and he didn't think Maddie would reveal him as a ghost. He played the part of the surprised victim all the while his thoughts revolved around Maddie and the baby. If they suffered lasting damages because of him, he'd never forgive himself, he thought while a chubby woman cleaned and dressed his wounds.

He gave a carefully worded statement about what had happened and knew from the expression of the man recording his words that he'd done well. "You were damn lucky that guy just up and died!", the deputy said and Vlad nodded absentmindedly. "Takes a strung out druggie to attack a man and his pregnant wife in their own home. What's the world coming to, I sometimes wonder. People around here are going to start locking their doors, don't you know?" Vlad mumbled in agreement, but his thoughts were still with Maddie. She'd been so cold, so harsh. Would she be able to forgive him and accept him as a ghost? He needed to talk to her, but now was not the time. He shifted around nervously, which the EMT pressing a large bandage over his head injury misinterpreted.

"I know it stings a bit, sorry! I can give you something for the pain, but you really should go to the hospital. I've patched you up as much as possible, but ..." "I'll go later. Right now I've concerned about my wife. She's due in less than two weeks!", Vlad interrupted. "I examined her earlier and she was fine", the woman replied. "I can check on her before we leave, just to be sure. I understand how you feel, my husband worries about me, too! Is this your first baby?", she said in an attempt to calm him and patted her swollen belly. "This is my fifth! My due date's the almost the same as your wife's", she said. "Should you even be working now?", Vlad asked and earned a patronizing grin for his question. "I have to work to feed all my babies!", the woman said, shaking her head over his ignorance and waddled up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Vlad looked around and noted that the sheriff and his deputies were now in the hallway digging the bullets out of the floor and ceiling. He retreated to the living room, where it was comparatively quiet. Only when he sat down did Vlad realize how sore and tired he was. A quick look at the window showed him that the dark sky was beginning to brighten at the very edge of the horizon. It's a new day, but not full of promise, he thought as he studied the reflection of his bruised face.

He'd never seen any of this coming, had never considered that his vendetta against the doctor would have such disastrous consequences. Now Maddie's trust in him was shattered, and she'd referred to her love for him in the past tense. Vlad groaned as he replayed the terrible scene in his mind. He'd come to this reality looking for the love that had been denied to him in his own timeline, and now it looked as if once again he'd come out the loser. Maybe he was simply destined to never be with Maddie, but cursed to remain lonely. Despite his best plans, despite heroic efforts the life he'd fashioned here had failed, precisely because success depended on maintaining a delicately crafted web of lies.

No wonder Maddie hated him now. For the first time she'd seen him clearly for what he truly was, and he couldn't help but understand her disgust. And worst of all, this time there was no convenient scapegoat in the form of lumbering Jack Fenton, Vlad thought in what he knew was a rare moment of self awareness. Oh, there was enough blame to go around, and he'd deal with the traitorous ghost crew soon, but in his heart he knew that most of the blame fell on him.

"We're done here for now, Mr. Masters", the deep voice of the sheriff startled Vlad out of his gloomy thoughts. "Uh, looks like the perp is the vagrant seen recently vandalizing mail boxes", he continued, clearly unhappy to relate this news. "The experts in there think he probably died of a drug induced heart attack, which is kind of a lucky break for you!", he grinned while Vlad frowned. "I don't feel very lucky right now", he snapped and the sheriff's smile faded fast. "Right. Well, the autopsy will clear things up, as regards to cause of death and such. We'll let you know. Just in case you're going to stay with relatives for a while, be sure to remain in the area and leave us a contact number", he suggested, now strictly business. "We'll be here", Vlad said. "Neither one of us has relatives close by, my uncle was the last one", he added and the sheriff creased his red face in sympathy. "That's too bad. Families can help a lot during hard times like this", he said and patted Vlad's aching back.

When the house was finally quiet and empty once again Vlad trudged up to the bedroom. Lately Maddie had taken to sleep in a recliner to relieve the strain on her back, and that is where he found her. He stared at her for a few minutes, hoping she'd initiate a conversation, but soon it became obvious that she had no intention on making it easy for him. "I truly am sorry", he began. "I know it was wrong to lie, but I was just so afraid you'd hate me once you found out who - I mean what I really am." Maddie remained silent, but her bright eyes were fixed upon him. "Please believe me, I had no idea he'd do something crazy such as this!"

"You're an idiot", Maddie said matter of factly, and Vlad bristled at this characterization. Here he was, pouring out his heart and "idiot" was all he got? "I did save our lives", he snapped and Maddie shook her head, exasperated beyond words. "You just don't get it", she finally shrugged. "What don't I get? If I could change things, I would ..." Vlad fell silent as his heartbeat sped up. But he did have exactly that power, he suddenly realized. He only needed to press a button on the time device, and none of this would ever take place! Vlad thrust his hands into his pockets, but came up empty. He frantically patted himself down, as if the small item had somehow concealed itself on his person. "Uh, darling, did you maybe take my pocket watch?", he asked. "I seem to have misplaced it." "Of course I don't have your damn watch!", Maddie huffed, her patience gone. "Is it important?"

Of course it was vitally important, but he couldn't well tell her that, Vlad thought. It was bad enough that she knew he was a ghost. Under no circumstance could she ever learn that he was a time traveler in the overshadowed body of her boyfriend. "Let me check downstairs, maybe I dropped it!", he said and rushed out of the room. "I'm glad you have your priorities straight!", she shouted after him. But Vlad was too busy to worry about her anger. Nothing less than salvation hinged on the time device Clockwork had given him, and he meant to have it.

"Well, Plasmius is in a bit of a bind here", one of the observers snickered. "Too bad he's lost the time device!", he added. "Oh, he didn't lose it", Clockwork said as he tossed a small golden object into the air and deftly caught it again. "Let's just say I've retrieved this for a while. I'm interested to see how - or rather if - Plasmius will master this crisis", the time keeper smiled. 


	22. Chapter 23

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money from this story. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and mature subject matter, graphic situations, strong language and violence.

A/N: although this seems like a good point to stop, the story will continue for a few more chapters. And while I've been slow to update, never fear, this tale will go on until it's done.

Ch. 23

Lucky you, Vlad thought and cast a bitter glance at the happy man rejoicing over the news that he was now the father to a baby girl. I have to get out of here before I go insane, the jealous halfa thought and exited the crowded waiting room as the new father's relatives armed with balloons and flowers streamed in. Happy people always made him nervous, especially after spending a miserable night in the hospital. He'd duly notified the only close relative they had left, but Maddie's sister Alicia wouldn't arrive until the next day. Hopefully by then he'd be the lucky man with the new baby.

It was now more than 24 hours since he'd brought Maddie to the maternity ward, and yet there still was no sign of the baby. Dr. Otumba had assured them that such a delay was perfectly normal and nothing to worry about. The African also suggested that Vlad go home and rest up, but the nervous halfa was quick to dismiss the very idea of leaving the hospital. He'd thought once contractions began Maddie would quickly deliver, but that wasn't the case. The bitter realization that matters were out of his hands unsettled Vlad. If only he still had the time device!

Riddled by anxieties he'd pestered the doctor and the nurses with questions and advice until they avoided him as much as possible, and even Maddie paid little attention to his efforts. Of course, she was preoccupied with the painful contractions and judging from her groans, rolling eyes and clenched fists, his frequent reminders directing her to breathe were less than helpful and only served to annoy her. Ineffective as a birth coach, Vlad was relegated to the sidelines.

A thorough study of the literature on child birth had not prepared him for the labor pain Maddie was suffering, yet the attending medical professionals didn't seem to think anything was amiss. So all this is normal, Vlad thought, shuddering as he recalled the moans and groans, the sudden rush of breaking water, the blood, sweat and tears. How did humanity ever prevail, he wondered, now doubly glad to be a male and thus spared the physical ordeal of child birth.

Otumba's announcement that he'd perform a Cesarean section since the contractions were unlikely to produce the baby had finally driven Vlad out of the operating room. Maddie had already told him that he should wait outside, and glad for her consideration, but still feeling cowardly he raced out of the room as if demons were on his heels. So much for being there for Maddie in her hour of need, he thought angrily and tore off the sterile smock. But as always she was right. A mere glimpse of the surgical tray loaded with gleaming instruments nearly sent him swooning, and under no circumstances could he witness the scalpel cutting into his wife's swollen belly. Utterly exhausted and drained of strength, he stopped to lean his aching body against the cool wall.

"You look like hell, Masters!", a loud voice stated and Vlad cracked open his tired eyes to see which supergenius had the nerve to interrupt his suffering. The man holding a silver flask in a beefy hand looked faintly familiar, but Vlad couldn't put a name to the grinning moon face. "Have some of this, it'll make you feel a lot better", the man said and handed the flask over. Vlad sniffed carefully at the contents and took a deep gulp. The cheap whiskey was warm, and at any other time he'd reject it, but today he needed the stuff, and he drank until the harsh alcohol burned in his churning stomach

"Thanks, uh ...", he choked out, still drawing a blank on the man's name. "My wife's having our fifth right now", the generous provider of the booze said with a tinge of pride. "She told me your wife had nearly the same due date." The remark jogged Vlad's memory. "Carl Swenson! You're married to ..." "Mandy, the youngest Schlechtwetter girl, yah, that's me. She's the EMT who fixed you up that time, remember? So how's your wife? Any news on the baby?"

A few minutes later Vlad was deep in conversation with his new friend. Or rather, Carl Swenson talked while Vlad listened. After all, the man had given him aid and comfort in his moment of weakness, and the least he could do was make a show of paying attention to his blathering. Swenson had much wisdom to share, being a father four times over (and the fifth on the way), but Vlad's mind was wandering. How was Maddie now, was the surgery already over? He yearned to see her, but the longer he sat and listened to Carl's droning voice the more tired he felt. Not that it mattered much where he was. Without the time device he was completely helpless, a plaything of fate, unable to intervene should something terrible happen. Clockwork, you better make sure nothing goes wrong or I'm coming after you, he cursed silently, hoping the time guardian would pick up the threat and be impressed by it.

"Here, take a gander at this!", Swenson said and held out a bulging wallet. With a flick of his wrist the leather case opened and a long string of plastic encased pictures tumbled out, ready for Vlad's inspection. "Nice", he mumbled, noting the children had inherited their father's moon face. "Yah, those are my boys. Chris, Alex, Stacy and Tracy. We're hoping for a daughter this time.", the proud father added after a brief pause. "Mandy and I always wanted a girl." Vlad smiled and tried to formulate a pleasantry when Carl continued. "The doc thinks we should stop - having all those kids has been hard on Mandy, but she ain't quitting until we get that girl."

"So, what's yours?", he asked and Vlad shrugged. "My wife wouldn't let the doctor tell us", he admitted and Swenson pulled a face. "Mine's the same way! Can't say I understand why, but whatever keeps Mama happy! The main thing's the kid's healthy, right?" "Yes, of course, that is the main thing ...", Vlad said, sick with worry. "Yah, well, don't worry, it'll be all right. When Mandy had our first one I didn't think I'd live through the whole deal. But when I finally held that new baby, all the worry and trouble was gone and forgotten! There's just nothing like a kid to give you a new perspective in life!", he added philosophically and Vlad nodded his agreement. He was tired of this dull one-sided conversation, and busy meditating on recent events. So far Swenson hadn't mentioned what had happened two weeks ago, and Vlad wasn't in any mood to discuss the attempt on their lives. But the incident and Maddie's discovery of his ghost powers still weighed on his mind. Their relationship was almost back to normal, and her reluctance to even talk about his powers only meant that she needed more time. Grateful that she hadn't left him after that terrible night, he was reluctant to push the issue.

"I really should go and see what's happening", Vlad said and Carl quickly handed over the flask. "One for the road", he grinned and refused to take the bottle back. "Bring it by the house later, we'll drink a toast to our new kids!", he said cheerfully and walked off. Vlad unscrewed the cap and hesitated. He yearned for another swig, but he still felt the effects of his earlier drink, and so he closed the flask and stashed it in his pocket where the time device used to be. Just then the towering figure of Dr. Otumba lumbered down the corridor toward him.

From the somber expression on Otumba's dark face Vlad knew that something terrible had happened, and his heart skipped a beat. No, fate couldn't be so cruel, he thought and tried to steady his wobbly legs. "There you are, Mr. Masters! I've been looking all over for you! Good lord, are you all right? You're pale as a ghost!", "Tell me!", Vlad choked out, prepared for the worst. "Maddie ...the baby ..." "Are just fine, sir!", Otumba laughed heartily as he applied a viselike grip to Vlad's arm and pulled him along. "Congratulations, Mr. Masters! You have a fine son!" "I do?", Vlad asked, not yet fully comprehending what he'd heard.

"Yes, indeed, your wife had a fine boy just when we were about to begin the surgery. She gave this great push and there he was! You will be so proud, he's a lovely specimen!", Otumba cooed as he came to a stop before a closed door. "The nurse will bring your baby around soon, in the meantime you can talk to your wife. She's still not fully recovered from the anesthesia, so don't be surprised if she gets sick."

"Everything went well? I really have a son?", Vlad asked as the doctor opened the door and pushed him into the room. "Absolutely!", Otumba's voice drifted in behind him. A bleary-eyed Maddie was bundled up in the only bed in the room, and Vlad rushed over and reached for her limp hands. "You did it, my darling! We have a beautiful son!", he whispered and Maddie's eyelids fluttered as she tried to focus on him. "Where is he?", she asked. "The nurse will bring him soon, but Otumba said he's a fine specimen!", Vlad replied, giddy with excitement. "Did you drink something? I smell alcohol ...", Maddie groaned and clamped her hands over her mouth. "Gonna be sick ..."

A few moments later Vlad gently dabbed a moist washcloth against Maddie's chin. "The anesthesia will wear off soon. Are you in pain? I can ask the nurse to give you something." "I'm sore and tired, but I wanna see my baby ..." Just then the door opened and a smiling nurse came in carrying a bundle of blankets, in the middle of which a tiny, purplish face peeked out. "Don't drop him now!", she said and placed the baby into Vlad's outstretched arms. "This is my child! Finally, after all these years I have a son to guide and mentor and he will love me better than anyone in the world!", Vlad thought as his eyes grew moist.

"Here's our baby!", he said and brought the sleeping infant over to Maddie, who struggled to sit up. "Oh, he's so beautiful, just as I knew he would be!", she sobbed. "Marcus Vladimir, we waited so long to see you!" "That's a funny middle name!", the nurse said and Vlad turned to glare at her. "That happens to be my name!", he snapped before turning back to his little family. "Uh, darling, I thought we agreed on Daniel for the middle name?" "Marcus Vladimir Daniel, I like that!", Maddie replied dreamily, pain and exhaustion forgotten as she stroked the baby's downy head.

"What's that?", she suddenly said and the nurse and Vlad rushed to her side to see what had alarmed her. "Oh, that's just a little scab, nothing to worry about. Must have missed it when I cleaned him. I'll get it next time.", the nurse said. Maddie and Vlad nodded, unable to tear their eyes away from their baby. "He's perfect, the most beautiful little boy in the world!", the young mother said and Vlad happily agreed. "Yes, I think he's the finest boy ever!", he said and gently held his son's tiny hand, marveling at the utter perfection of what they'd produced.


	23. Chapter 24

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money from their use. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me and I'm still not making any money!

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and mature subject matter, graphic situations, strong language and violence.

A/N: because of my crazy busy schedule it took far longer than expected to update. Sincere thanks go to everyone loyal enough to continue reading and reviewing! And yes, the story will continue, never fear - I'm already working on the next chapter!

Ch. 24

"What do the test results say? Is there any improvement?", Maddie asked, her bright eyes searching Dr. Otumba's somber face for good news. The African smiled and shuffled through a thick stack of papers. That was his son's medical file, Vlad realized and shifted nervously in his chair. He suppressed a strong urge to grab the man and shake an answer out of him. The waiting had strained his already taught nerves to the breaking point.

"Well, we were able to pinpoint your son's newest allergy. It seems little Danny is now allergic to kumquats. Tell me, has he recently come in contact with ...", Otumba said, still smiling. "Kumquats? Of course not! I can't stand the things and I certainly wouldn't give any to my son!", Maddie's barely suppressed anger flared and Otumba's smile faded. "Please darling, I know it's hard. But let's hear him out", Vlad said and gently took his wife's hand. "I understand how frustrating this must be, Mrs. Masters. And I'd love to give you better news today. To be perfectly honest, I've never seen a case like your son's", Otumba shrugged. "It's most perplexing how he continuously develops new allergies. Adding this new kumquat sensitivity to an already long list, Danny is now allergic to 27 substances, including penicillin, latex, peanuts and dairy".

"The dairy allergy is a gift from his dad", Maddie said with a thin smile and squeezed Vlad's hand until he grimaced. Actually, the body he'd stolen from his younger alter ego harbored that particular weakness, which he'd unwittingly passed on. "But every time Danny is examined, a new problem is discovered!", Maddie continued. "Why is that? And most importantly, what can we do to help him? The last hospital stay nearly killed him because of his latex allergy. Medications only make him sicker. When I apply the salve you prescribed to his sores he screams louder than before, and his skin becomes even more irritated. I know he's in pain, and often he's too weak to eat", she said, her voice trembling. "Why does my son have to suffer like that?", Maddie pleaded and Otumba winced, faced with her obvious distress.

Vlad chewed the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Her questions were reasonable, but he knew they'd go unanswered. Modern medicine was failing Danny just like it had failed him and from the look of Otumba's face he knew the man had no assurances to give. Maddie stared at the doctor for a few moments, waiting for the answer that would never come. She stood up, mumbled an apology and left the room. Otumba cleared his throat noisily and reshuffled the papers. "There must be something that will help our son. What can we do?", Vlad pressed the issue.

"I consider most allergies maintenance problems", Otumba said thoughtfully. "As long as the patient isn't exposed to the substance, there is no risk. Fortunately, children sometimes grow out of sensitivities as they get older. I've seen very allergic children become quite healthy over time. True, in your son's case it's difficult to keep him safe precisely because he's allergic to so many things. But as long as you can keep him away from whatever triggers a reaction, he should be fine."

"Now, about his other problems", Otumba continued before Vlad could ask a question. "Although I'm fairly certain that the sores aren't caused by the allergies, I can't tell you how to prevent them. Remember, at first we thought Danny had a particularly bad case of cradle cap, but that's been disproven. Sadly, no treatment has helped, as your wife has pointed out. By the way, don't use that salve anymore. We certainly don't want to irritate Danny's skin condition more!" "So what can we do for him?", Vlad snarled. "Well, I could refer you to another pediatrician. I know one in Chicago, she specializes in skin problems." "But Danny has already seen three specialists and after their treatments he was even sicker. Now he has scars where the sores keep reopening!" "Yes, it's most distressing. Unfortunately, at this point there aren't many options left", Otumba said calmly. "Still, Mr. Masters, you and your wife should try to treasure the time you have with little Danny, if you know what I mean."

"Are you saying my son is going to die soon?", Vlad asked, barely able to speak while a gigantic hand seemed to crush him to powder. "No, not at all!", the African said quickly. "As long as you're able to get Danny to eat and retain his food, there's no reason why he shouldn't live. Don't let his health problems become the focus of your life. I know that sounds callous, but I tell that to all my patients whose child is sick. Keep in mind Danny's affliction might be incurable, he may not fully recover from whatever this is. So enjoy your son as much as you can!"

Vlad dug his fingers into the armrests of his chair and glared at the doctor. He'd expected to hear something stupid, but what Otumba had said was even more idiotic than he'd imagined. So they should enjoy their time with Danny? Otumba just didn't understand the challenges he and Maddie were facing. After all, he wasn't the one dealing with a croupy, colicky baby whose skin would erupt into large, oozing sores. Otumba didn't have to watch Danny constantly, hoping and waiting for improvement only to have his hopes destroyed with every new fit, every new allergy, every garment that had to be cut away from the little boy's tormented body, because the fabric had become stuck to a new sore. Yes, it wasn't the good doctor who rushed Danny to the emergency room when his symptoms became critical. Nor was Otumba's relationship faltering due to exhaustion, fear, anger and guilt.

"I see", Vlad said and stood up. He brusquely ignored the doctor's outstretched hand and left the room. So much for a new brass plaque, he thought bitterly and took a deep breath. What was he supposed to do now, he wondered as Maddie came into view at the end of the corridor. The squirming bundle in the baby carrier was his son, and the raspy groans the baby produced echoed eerily in the quiet hallway. "Are we done here?", Maddie asked. "Yes, we're quite finished. Let's go home", Vlad replied and reached for the baby carrier, but Maddie refused to hand it over. "I've got him", she mumbled and walked towards the exit, Vlad in tow.

"I'm not giving up", she said when they were already on the highway. "I don't care what it costs or how long it takes, but Danny will be healthy one day, I swear it!" Vlad didn't reply, he only held her cold, limp hand. She was so brave, so determined to help their baby, he thought while Danny wheezed, exhausted from crying. But bravery and good intentions had never healed anyone and they were running low on time.

He wasn't looking forward to getting home, but there was nowhere else to go. Their house wasn't the serene, peaceful haven they'd loved, but merely the place where they suffered and waited for their sick son to get better. It had been like this ever since they'd brought Danny home from the hospital, only to rush him back the next day when the tiny scab on his cheek turned into an angry, weeping sore. Now, less than a year later Danny should be able to sit up on his own and make attempts at crawling. He should be a happy, cheerful baby, but even the simple act of holding him close was complicated by his skin condition. The sores would burst open at the slightest touch, sending Danny into shrieking fits. Feeding time was an exercise in futility and bath time was torture for both child and parents.

Vlad grasped the steering wheel until his knuckles ached from the effort. It was as if they were cursed. Was this more of Clockwork's interference? Had the timekeeper decided to punish the son for the sins of the father? Without the time device he'd never find out. The miserable thing remained missing, and even his frequent forays into the ghost zone provided no explanation or relief to Danny's suffering. He'd exhausted himself in futile searches, but without the help of his crew he'd never explore the vast realm.

There was no help in sight, Vlad realized. Once again, an evil fate had befallen him. But this time those he loved were affected as well and there was nothing he could do, he thought bitterly as he turned into the driveway leading up to the house. He brought the car to a stop and opened the driver's door. Before he'd even put both feet on the ground Maddie was already walking up the steps to the kitchen entrance. After a quick fumble with the keys she opened the door and carried the whimpering baby into the dark house. "What have I done?", Vlad mumbled. "I tried so hard to get love and caused nothing but pain ..."


	24. Chapter 25

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and mature subject matter, graphic situations and strong language.

Ch. 25

Vlad found Maddie by the living room table, where she'd placed the baby in his carrier. Exhausted from the long day and the stressful exam, the little boy was fast asleep. "He's due for a feeding, but I don't want to wake him", Maddie whispered and Vlad gently rubbed her tense shoulders. "Then why don't we have our dinner first and let him rest a little longer", he mumbled into her ear, and she briefly shuddered when his warm breath hit her cool skin. When she failed to reply he took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"So, what are we having today?", Vlad asked and peeked into the oven where several covered plates were hidden. "Looks like rouladen and mashed potatoes. Isn't that one of your favorites?", he continued as he placed the hot plates on the table. Maddie merely shrugged in response and her somber expression made it clear that she cared nothing about food or conversation right now, her thoughts were elsewhere. The savory scent of the food filled the air, and Vlad once again gave silent blessing for the cooking skills of Mrs. Kipf, the Lutheran quilters forewoman. It was solely due to her diligence that they ate well and their house was clean.

Her motherly care represented the only time someone from the community had reached out to them. Undaunted by persistent rumors that Danny's illness was the direct result of his parents dabbling in ghost matters, Mrs. Kipf stopped by one day to deliver the promised baby quilt and stayed to cook them dinner and wash the dishes. Round as a dumpling with her steel gray hair set in a tight permanent, Magdalena Kipf's stern old world manner disguised a tender heart and unending willingness to help the less fortunate. Maddie had immediately embraced the kind older woman, and Vlad even found himself drawn to their new Oma, as Mrs. Kipf asked them to call her. And best of all, Oma Kipf absolutely adored Danny, no matter how difficult he was to handle.

His dinner finished, Vlad was dismayed to see Maddie push the food around her plate. Lately she wasn't eating well, despite his and Oma's constant badgering. She'd lost weight and her skin was sickly pale. All the color seemed to have drained from her, and a few days ago Vlad noticed a few gray strands in her red hair. Worries about Danny's health were undermining her own vitality, and Vlad's efforts to get her to relax and open up to him had failed. And yet, there were times when her unexpected strength surprised him. Although he'd expected her to lash out at him and blame him for being the cause of Danny's troubles, she'd never done so, and Vlad was grateful for that. Once again she'd proved herself to be a wonderful human being, and the fact that he couldn't help her or the baby tore at his heart.

"So what did Otumba recommend?", Maddie asked in a low voice. "Well, he said not to use the salve anymore", Vlad replied quickly. "That's it? I kind of knew that already!", she scoffed. "He did mention something about referring us to a new specialist, but I didn't bother with it", he continued. "How could you not bother? This is your son's health, remember?", Maddie snapped, her fragile patience at an end. "Stay calm, darling!", Vlad hushed her, worried the argument would wake the baby. "You yourself said earlier that none of the specialists have ever helped Danny. I didn't think it would be wise to take him all the way to Chicago only to have him once again poked and prodded and tested, most likely without results."

"But what if this new doctor is better than Otumba? We simply have to take Danny there. Tell me, how is Danny supposed to get better if we don't exhaust all possibilities?", Maddie hissed. Vlad waited a moment before he replied. Despite her disappointment with modern medicine she was still reluctant to give up hope in a miraculous cure. "If you think we should see this new doctor, I'll ask for the referral", he offered. "But I really feel we should consider a different approach. "Such as?", Maddie asked and buried her fork in the now cold beef roulade.

Vlad gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Well, Otumba said as long as Danny eats and stays away from allergy triggers, he should be fine. So I'm thinking it would be best to keep him away from hospitals and doctors for a while, let him rest up and recover." Maddie opened her mouth to reply, and Vlad quickly continued. "You know how the exams wear him out, and the medicines actually make him worse. I think he's better off with us, here at home." "You want us to keep him at home and do nothing?", she asked incredulously.

"No, not exactly nothing", Vlad replied carefully. "I believe that Danny's illness is caused by my exposure to that first energy blast from the malfunctioning ghost portal. It changed me fundamentally, and unfortunately it affected Danny, too." He paused for a moment to watch her reaction. This conversation was entering the danger zone, and he knew the risks. Up until now neither one of them had brought up the topic, nor had he used his ghost powers in Maddie's presence, since she was still clearly uncomfortable with his abilities. "Well, since we are the world's experts on ghost matters, we should study the problem from that perspective. I'm convinced the solution lies ..."

"This is your only child. You know what the doctor said about having another", Maddie interrupted. "Have you considered the risks of this new approach?" "Of course I have!", Vlad replied sharply, angry she'd even ask the question. Did she doubt his dedication to the boy? "I believe that as parents and scientists we are uniquely qualified to help our son. We love him and care for him day after day, we know Danny best!" Maddie stared at him for a few moments, and Vlad could see how hard the decision was for her. "All right, let's try it. But if we don't get good results very soon ...", she said, her voice thick with uncertainty. "Just say the word and we'll take Danny to the new doctor!", Vlad offered, relieved to see her nod in agreement.

A muffled squeal drifted in from the living room and the alarmed parents rushed to check on their son. The baby had pulled the blanket over his face, and Vlad gently freed the bunched up drool soaked fabric from his son's mouth and tiny fists. "There you go, no harm done!", he announced cheerfully. "Now, why don't you relax while I finish up down here. Take a nice bath and get ready for bed", Vlad said, but the suggestion fell on deaf ears. "I'd rather feed Danny first", Maddie said but the baby was already nodding off again. "See? He's too tired to eat. Now you've no excuse to stay, Danny and I will be fine. So, you're going to take that bath if I have to put you into the tub myself!", he threatened in a husky voice and gave her a resounding smack on the rump.

Maddie hesitated for a moment and then turned to the stairs, chuckling for the first time in days. "Well, it is your turn with the dishes", she said and Vlad nodded solemnly. He relished her improved mood and her unexpectedly good reaction to his suggestion to manage Danny's treatment at home. As long as she believed in him there was still hope they'd be able to help the boy, Vlad thought as he tiptoed to the baby carrier. Glad to see the child fast asleep, he gently stroked his son's cheek, carefully avoiding the large, dry scabs covering most of the baby's face. He knew from experience that even the slightest touch hurt the sensitive skin beneath the scabs, but despite his efforts the baby shuddered awake. "Did I hurt you, son?", Vlad whispered and Danny's eyes fluttered open and focused on his father.


	25. Chapter 26

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money from their use. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and mature subject matter, graphic situations and strong language.

A/N: thanks go out to SkyAngel429 for the good plot idea. By the time I got your suggestion the chapter was already finished, but I made room for it. Readers like you are the dream of the fan fic writer - glad to have you!!

Ch. 26

Bright silver gray like a coin fresh from the mint, those unusual eyes were also the only pretty thing about the baby, Vlad noted with sadness. He'd seen people turn away in disgust from his son and the reaction infuriated him all the more because he understood it so well. Once he'd been the one offended by physical handicaps, and had bitterly resented his own disfigurement. Yet he resented the revulsion others felt at the sight of the sick baby. All he wanted was to be proud of his son, have people coo and make a fuss over Danny. What if he couldn't be healed? Would his son have to go through life damaged and frail?

Of course, things could have been even worse, he thought, reminded of the tragic loss Carl Swenson had suffered. Although his wife delivered the longed-for daughter, the mother died the very same day. Consumed with his own problems, Vlad didn't learn of the tragedy until weeks later when he returned the silver flask, and the stifling atmosphere of grief and desperation quickly drove him out of the Swenson house. Vlad shuddered, remembering the haunted look in Carl's eyes when he'd held his baby daughter. At least he'd been spared the unbearable loss of Maddie. He shook his head to chase the gloomy thought away and turned his attention back to his son.

Strange how little Danny resembled his namesake from the other timeline. He'd half expected a tiny version of Daniel, but gradually realized that the ghost boy from his distant past couldn't possibly be born to him and this Maddie: the halfa had a different father. To emphasize the difference between his son and the ghost boy he always called his child Danny, just as he'd never used the nickname for the counterpart from the past. The baby's gurgles pulled Vlad out of his contemplation's. "Don't you worry, little badger, I'll take good care of you!", he whispered, happy to see Danny smile weakly before he dozed off again. Vlad smiled too, relieved as well as surprised by the strength of his attachment to the child. While he'd expected to be fond of the boy he'd also worried how the new arrival would affect his relationship with Maddie. Now, nearly a year later his business was floundering because without the help of his late, lamented ghost crew he couldn't find enough time to run it properly. Maddie needed help caring for Danny, and unpaid bills were piling up. Their sex life was all but gone, a victim of stress and exhaustion, and often he had to struggle to keep his resentment in check. Vlad sighed deeply as he walked into the kitchen. Still, he didn't feel anger towards the child, the innocent root cause of their troubles.

Minutes later he'd cleared the table and stacked the dirty dishes in the sink. Pleased with this minor accomplishment he poured himself a glass of wine and inhaled the fine aroma, reminiscent of berries and dark leather. Maddie didn't care much for wine, but he enjoyed a good vintage every now and then. This bottle was the last of the fine collection he'd amassed before Danny's birth, and he was sad to see the end of his supply. The house was quiet except for the sound of running water from the upstairs bathroom, and Vlad knew it would be some time before Maddie was finished. Relishing the complex flavor of the wine he slowly drained the glass, looking out of the kitchen window into the gloomy night. How were things back home, he wondered, feeling rather wistful. Had his detailed orders concerning the company and his castle been obeyed? His cherished Packers memorabilia collection came to mind, and again he sighed deeply, longing for the treasures he'd spent a fortune in time and money to amass. All that was far beyond his reach, along with his palatial estates, immense wealth and prestige. But aching jealousies and the very real possibility of spending the rest of his life lonely and unloved were also behind him, and the hurts of the past faded in comparison to what he'd accomplished here. Up until Danny's birth he'd rarely thought of the time line he'd left behind. The reminiscing he occasionally indulged in meant nothing, under the circumstances it was only natural and nothing to be ashamed off, Vlad told himself when the sound of breaking glass followed by Danny's screams came from the living room.

He found his son covered in a mixture of greenish goo and jagged pieces of broken glass. Spitting vile curses Vlad quickly picked off the largest shards before Danny could grab them and cut himself. "Now how the hell did this happen?", he mumbled, struggling to free the squirming baby from the carrier. Luckily Maddie was still busy with her bath, the sight of Danny covered in glass-spiked ectoplasm would have panicked her. But where did this mess come from? Under the table were the shattered remains of a containment tube, the kind they often used in experiments. How had Danny gotten a hold of it and broken it, Vlad wondered as he carefully peeled the soiled clothing off his child's body.

Far from discomforted, Danny squealed with delight as he smeared the plasm into his face. "No, don't do that!", the distressed father groaned, trying to keep a grip on the slippery child. With Danny pressed against his chest Vlad phased into the kitchen to clear the sink and fill it with warm water. He placed the giggling child into the sink to rinse him clean of plasm and any remaining glass. Relieved that Danny appeared uninjured he reached for the paper towel roll. "Looks like you got off easy, son", he said when suddenly a large scab peeled from Danny's back. Vlad quickly inspected the child's skin, afraid to see a bloody mess, but there was only clear, pink skin where the scab had been. Danny seemed completely unaware of what had happened. Vlad leaned in close to inspect his son again. The implications were so staggering he began to tremble with excitement. It can't be, he thought, but the proof was right before his eyes. Wherever the plasm touched the baby's skin the scabs softened and peeled away. Vlad lifted the dripping child out of the water and drained the sink. "Son, this is for your own good!", he said and directed a stream of ecto plasm from his fingers until the makeshift basin was half filled. He tested the temperature with a shaky hand before he placed Danny into the thick, warm liquid.

The ecto plasm splashed high into the air as Danny whipped the green substance into a bubbly froth. Sticky droplets landed on the walls and ceiling as well as Vlad's face, hair and clothes, but he paid no mind to the mess. His eyes were fastened on his son's skin, which was now almost completely free of the ugly scabs. "Go on boy!", he said, delighted to see the baby play so energetically. "What in God's name are you doing with Danny?", a voice tight with anger startled him. Vlad turned to see his wife, her eyes wide in disbelief. She was wrapped in his bathrobe and long, damp hair hung about her flushed face. "Everything's all right, sweetheart, don't get upset", Vlad said, but Maddie rushed past him to get to Danny.

"Is that your idea of proper treatment? You put him into this disgusting filth?", she snapped while she pulled the child out of the ecto bath. "What exactly were you hoping to achieve with that?" "See for yourself! Have you noticed anything different about his skin?", he replied calmly. It didn't take Maddie long to notice her son's improved condition, and she gasped in amazement. "But how is this possible?", she asked and ran her fingers over the baby's smooth back. "I'm not sure, but I have a theory. Danny inherited some of my ghost powers", Vlad said. "Look, he's absorbing the plasm into his skin! In case you didn't know, I can do that, too", he demonstrated the skill on a quivering globule of plasm. "Earlier Danny was just playing with the stuff like bubble bath and now he already has some control over his powers, that's simply amazing!"

"Are you sure this is safe?", Maddie asked, peering intently into her boy's bright eyes. "Yes, I am. This is not a foreign matter to him, it's part of his organism. I should have considered this possibility much earlier", he added, annoyed with himself. Maddie hugged the giggling child closely to her and turned to face Vlad. "I'm sorry", she said. Utterly confused, he shrugged. "I'm not sure what you mean?", he admitted and Maddie rolled her eyes in mock anger. "I referred to the ecto plasm as filth. Also I should have trusted your judgment. I know you'd never hurt Danny, you love him", she explained. "Oh darling, you don't have to explain yourself to me!", Vlad exclaimed and rushed to embrace her, careful not to crush their baby between them. "I understand perfectly. Everything's been so difficult lately, and you've been under so much stress. But all that's in the past. I really believe this is the turning point!", he whispered into her ear, excited by her closeness. Her body heat radiated through the thick robe and Vlad found his body respond enthusiastically, when the baby's squalls rose. "I think we're squeezing him too much", Maddie smiled and reluctantly Vlad let her go. "But I haven't seen him this well in ... probably never! What gave you the idea of trying the plasm?" "Actually, it was Danny's idea!", Vlad grinned and explained what had happened. "I left a filled tube in the hallway, nowhere near him. How did he get a hold of it?", Maddie asked. "I'm guessing he used his powers. We should run some test, see what else he can do", Vlad replied, already devising strategies. "I'm thinking of using the portal. I gained my powers because of its malfunction. What if I were to take Danny through it into the ghost zone? Would the exposure have a healing effect on him? He already uses his powers, which means they're instinctive to him", he mused aloud, but Maddie wasn't paying him much attention. "Enough with the experiments for now!", she cuffed him none too gently, but a smile was firmly affixed to her lovely lips. "Right now Danny needs two things: food and rest! Now if you don't mind ..." Vlad blinked, reminded of the here and how. "Oh, go right ahead!", he urged her and Maddie put the hungry child to her swollen breast. He too was hungry, but not for food, but his needs would have to wait just a little longer, Vlad thought, confident he also would be taken care of before the day was finished. "It's wonderful to see Danny eating like this. Feeding times were such a disaster before", Maddie said and wiped tears from her eyes. Vlad smiled as he watched his little family doing what comes naturally. At long last, things were getting better.

"Tell us, Master, what are we to make of your continued interference? You broke the tube to spill the plasm on the child", an observer hissed into Clockwork's ear, but the timekeeper ignored the comments. "Plasmius has handled this crisis fairly well. Truth be told, I'd expected him to give up long ago", he said to no one in particular. "But what of the child? Will he live and thrive?", another observer chimed in. Clockwork smiled, amused by his companion's concern. Together they'd watched uncounted lives destroyed, yet the possibility that this one child might die seemed to disturb his fellow watcher. "Let's see, shall we? Why don't we revisit this family at some point in the future?", the timekeeper offered sweetly.


	26. Chapter 27

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money from their use. Only the OC's and the story belong to me, and I'm still not making any money.

Vlad goes to desperate lengths to attain his hearts desire. Story contains adult and mature subject matter, graphic situations and strong language.

Ch. 27

Where's that infernal noise coming from, Vlad wondered as he slowly walked down the corridor on the first floor. For some time he'd heard a rhythmic tapping followed by indistinct words, as if someone was talking quietly. But the house was empty except for him, Maddie and Danny were gone and Oma Kipf had taken the day off. The strange phenomenon was driving him crazy, and only now could he sympathize with the desperate family who'd recently hired him to eliminate an annoying poltergeist. But surely his house wasn't haunted, he would have detected the presence of another ghost right away, Vlad chuckled, amused by the absurdity of the idea.

A movement in the darkest corner of the corridor caught his eye just as the tapping changed into a deeper register until the house rattled with the hollow booms. "Who's there?", he yelled and phased into his Plasmius form, angry and ready to confront the unknown presence. There was an indistinct shape, a living shadow moving of its own volition, and although Plasmius was confident in his abilities, fear rose like acid in his stomach. The malignant fog grew larger as it advanced. Glittering eyes formed to glare at him, and suddenly Plasmius knew who was haunting him. "Don't think you've defeated me, thief!", the specter hissed in a voice scratchy from disuse. "I'm still here waiting for your moment of weakness to take back what you've stolen from me!", the other self swore and with a stifled yell Vlad sat up, wide awake.

"The toothache again? Or did you have a bad dream?", Maddie asked sleepily and blinked in the gray light peeking in between the curtains. "Yeah, a real nightmare", Vlad said and wiped the cold sweat from his face. The pain from the rotten tooth was bad enough, but seeing the overshadowed self lunge at him intend on murder was far worse, he thought and gently cupped his swollen cheek. Clearly the visit to the dentist wouldn't wait any longer. "Do you think Hank will see me on short notice?", he asked Maddie, who was already up and on the way to the bathroom. "I'll give him a call in a minute", her answer drifted back. A small shape leaped onto the bed squealing with delight and Vlad realized that his outcry had woken little Danny. "Son, it's still early, go back to sleep!", he pleaded but the toddler was ready to start the day. "Good morning Daddy!", Danny said and planted a hearty kiss on his father's throbbing cheek.

Unable to chew, Vlad's breakfast consisted of a strong cup of expresso and four aspirins. The toothache made him irritable, and Danny's incessant chatter wasn't helping. "Is this hot? I don't like hot!", the little boy said and poked his finger into the oatmeal to check the cereal's temperature. "Please don't do that, sweetheart!", Maddie admonished the child who responded by licking his oatmeal covered finger clean. "It's hot and I don't wanna eat it! Daddy isn't eating!", Danny squealed and spit up a globule of cereal. "Son, have your breakfast. I'm not eating because of my toothache!", Vlad said sharply. "Did you brush twice a day? If you don't, you'll turn into a yuckmouth!", Danny crowed triumphantly, so delighted by the silly phrase he'd recently picked up from a TV commercial that he overturned his cereal bowl.

Vlad swallowed the last of his expresso and got up as the sticky oatmeal dripped over the edge of the table. "Look at this mess! Danny, you should be more careful! And you spend far too much time in front of the TV, young man!", he snapped and Danny's smile froze. "Maybe you should get going. Hank said he'll see you this morning", Maddie replied icily and ruffled her son's snow white hair affectionately. "Well, I'm off then. Hopefully it won't take too long", Vlad said sheepishly, feeling bad for his display of temper. "Can I come?", Danny asked. "No, son, not today. But I'll get you a gift", Vlad replied with a wan smile. "I love you, Daddy", the child said sweetly, his silver nickel eyes dancing.

Danny could be exasperating, but that was typical for a child his age, or so he'd been told, Vlad mused. At least the boy's health had improved to the point where he didn't need frequent applications of ectoplasm. Although his skin still bore faint scars where the scabs had been, the sickly child had grown into a vigorous and lively toddler, thanks to the strict regimen his parents had designed. Too bad there was no market for the lotions and potions and diets they'd developed for their sensitive, quarter-ghost offspring, Vlad thought while the dentist studied the x-rays.

"No doubt about, gotta redo that molar", Hank announced, bushy brows furrowed in concentration. "So, you want the gas again? Seemed to work well last time, I remember you went out like a candle!" "No thanks, the gas might make me sick", Vlad lied. "Oh? You become allergic or something?", the dentist asked. "Honestly, I'd rather just have the regular stuff", Vlad insisted nervously. Curse his luck to choose the same dentist who'd treated his other self! "Whatever you say", Hank shrugged and readied his instruments.

The other personality hidden deep within his stolen body reminded Vlad of a malignant tumor, threatening to overwhelm his organism. For years the overshadowed self had lain quietly and not made its presence known, and the prolonged silence had tempted him to think of his younger version as dead and gone. Although Vlad felt a little silly worrying about ephemeral things like nightmares, he would endure the treatment with the paltry relief offered by Nococain rather than risk a loss of control under the influence of the gas. He gazed behind him and saw the dentist fill a large metal syringe until a clear spray of liquid arced from the sharp needle tip. "Ready? Open wide and relax. This'll sting a bit, but you know the drill! That's dentist humor, Masters!", Hank said cheerfully and Vlad winced as the needle pierced his aching gums.

And the man was good to his word, less than an hour later the reluctant patient was back on his feet with only a dull ache left of what had been a horrendously infected tooth. "That'll do ya, hopefully this treatment will hold", the dentist said and gave Vlad a friendly pat on the back. "Just don't eat or drink anything for a while ...", "Yeah, I know the drill!", Vlad interrupted, lips still numb from the Nococain. Hank broke into raucous laughter. "I love that joke! By the way, are you still in the ghost hunting business? My wife thinks there's a ghost in the attic because she hears strange sounds. It's not mice or any other type of animal, I've checked. Would you mind swinging by some time?"

Things were definitely on the upswing, Vlad thought as he parked the car in the roomy garage he and Maddie built last year. The tooth was fixed, he'd scheduled a new job and he'd bought a ridiculously large stuffed animal for sweet little Danny. Vlad grinned as he lifted the immense teddy bear and phased into the house. Maddie wouldn't be pleased, she thought Danny had too many toys already. As soon as he materialized inside, Vlad knew something was seriously wrong. Hysterical screams echoed from upstairs and he dropped the toy and phased again to the source of the screams. He appeared in the bathroom, ready to fight whoever was inflicting pain on his child, but there were only Maddie and Danny. The howling child was squirming in the partially filled tub while being subjected to a furious shampooing by his mother.

"Don't do that!", Maddie snapped without taking a break from her labors. "I hate it when you appear out of the blue!" "What is going on here?", Vlad asked anxiously. "Oh, some kids teased Danny about his hair and he decided to give himself a makeover", the exasperated mother said as she began to rinse off the shampoo suds. Dark streaks became visible on the matted white strands, and Vlad hissed in dismay. "Yeah, it's a mess. That's the black paint we used recently, somehow Danny got a hold of it. I was on the phone for just a few minutes, and when I saw him again he was just covered in paint. His clothes are ruined, I had to throw them away!".

"Who's been teasing you, little badger?", Vlad asked and sat down on the edge of the tub, careful to avoid the messy suds and dark smears. The boy high-pitched wails continued unabated and Vlad feared that any moment his skull might explode. "It's Carl's kids, they're the only children Danny gets to play with", Maddie said and squirted a large blob of shampoo into her cupped hand. "Stop screaming, Danny! Now tell me: do they know you're part ghost? You didn't show them your special power, did you? Remember when I said that was our big secret?", Vlad groaned, certain that his son's affliction was now public knowledge. "I didn't tell! I don't wanna be a ghost boy anymore! I hate ghosts and I wan' normal hair!", Danny screeched and nearly pulled out of his mother's grip. "Son, calm down and listen! You will not play with those ill-mannered brats anymore! And I'll have a little talk with Carl, too!", Vlad thundered, startling the child into silence. "Now, let's all calm down", Maddie soothed the agitated halfa as she rinsed the boy again and wrapped a towel around his lobster-red body. "Hold still, baby, I'll be right back", she said and motioned Vlad to follow her into the hallway.

"OK, I admit this is a problem, but let's not make the situation even worse!", she whispered. "Danny needs to have friends, and living way out here, the Swenson kids are the only ones he can play with. You know most of the time they get along perfectly well." "Those little ruffians are a bad influence on Danny, just look at what their teasing did to him! He is a special child, and I will not allow him to be tormented!", Vlad shot back, too angry to admit that Maddie had a point. "Do you think I'm enjoying this?", she said sharply. "Of course I don't like it when he gets teased, but it's part of growing up. Yes, I want to protect Danny too, but I also want him to have as normal a life as possible. He needs to learn how to deal with teasing and hostile people, and he can't do that if we shelter him from all contact with the outside! It's fine if you want to talk to Carl, so he can deal with his kids", Maddie offered just as Vlad noticed Danny climbing out of the bathtub, the soggy towel trailing behind. He scooped up the boy and holding him at arm's length, studied him intensely. Maddie had succeeded in scrubbing the skin clean, but the downy hair refused to give up the stains and remained streaked. Looking over his shoulder, Maddie sighed. "Well, I did my best. Son, you're going to get a haircut today!", she said and Danny began to whimper again.

Vlad handed the crying child over to his wife and quickly left the room. Suddenly he felt very old and overburdened by the demands of family life. Maddie's failure to watch over the boy was vexing, but there was plenty of blame to go around, and some of it fell on him. He really should have figured that a locked cabinet wouldn't keep out an active toddler with developing ghost powers. Even if Danny didn't have full control over his powers yet, he was good at getting into things. That meant he'd have to check every single spot in the house and yard where the child could get into trouble and somehow figure out a way to keep the boy safe. It was a near impossible task, and Vlad sighed deeply, already exhausted.

Although he'd known one day the boy would curse his heritage, Danny's angry rejection of his ghost part hurt all the more because there was no way the child would ever be rid of it. The futile struggle was intimately familiar to Vlad, and he hated to see the anguish mirrored in his boy's face. He entered the kitchen and plopped down on a chair by the dining table. From upstairs came the noises of Maddie trying to get an unwilling Danny ready, and a few minutes later both appeared to say good-bye. "Don't worry about the bathroom, I'll clean it later. Just stay here and take it easy", Maddie said and gave Vlad a light kiss on the cheek. "How's your tooth? I completely forgot to ask you about it!" "Fine, just fine", he grumbled and picked up a lone graham cracker left from breakfast. "I'm hungry", Danny lisped and Vlad broke the cracker in half and handed the child his share. The boy began to nibble the brown square and following his example, Vlad bit into his cracker. The sharp burst of cinnamon was delicious, but there was something hard in the cracker, and he spit out the offending piece. A metallic morsel covered in moist crumbs rested on his palm, and Vlad realized with disgust that he'd just lost the filling from his newly fixed tooth.

"This is quite a far cry from the life Plasmius used to have", one of the observers chuckled. "Yes, he's chafing under the strain", Clockwork agreed. "A so-called normal life can be rather stressful. I'm curious to see what will happen if we give our subject something even more challenging", he said and at the snap of his fingers the timestream sped up until an image of a slightly older Masters family appeared.


	27. Chapter 28

New lease on life

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, only their respective copyright owners and I'm making no profit from the use of said characters. Only the OC's and the story itself belong to me, and I'm still not making any profit.

Ch. 28

"So what the teacher told me is true!", Vlad said while Danny shrugged and pulled a face but remained silent. "Let me get this straight. You were angry at - what's his name, Eddie? - and proceeded to throw ...", Vlad paused for a brief second, disgusted by what his son had done. "You threw snot on the boy in front of the class?!" Danny shrugged again and drew circles on the fine white tablecloth with a carrot stick. "Wasn't snot, it was ectoplasm!", he finally mumbled, much to his father's chagrin. "Son, that's even worse! How many times have I told you not to use your powers in public and you swore not to! I mean, it would be bad enough if it were the other substance, but ectoplasm! Danny, think about what you're risking!", Vlad exclaimed.

Tears filled the little boy's bright eyes and he tossed the carrot stick away. "I couldn't help it! Eddie was playing with Sammie and she wouldn't even look at me anymore! It's not fair! I'm her best friend, not Eddie!", he wailed. Vlad sighed and pushed his plate away although it was still full. His appetite had been thoroughly spoiled not just by his son's choice of weapon but also by Danny's careless revelation of his powers. It was a miracle that no one had yet caught on to the fact that the child was part ghost. Although he sympathized with the boy's point of view, Danny having inherited the tendency to jealousy from him after all, still this sort of behavior was unacceptable. Maddie needed to speak to the child, she was the designated disciplinarian in the family. But she was still on the phone, yakking away with that inconsiderate caller who'd interrupted their dinner. How rude, Vlad thought and impatiently tapped his fork against the plate.

"Eat your dinner, it's getting cold", he said sharply to Danny who was still playing with his vegetables. "I don't like it, it's cow!", the boy whined and pushed the plate until it teetered on the edge of the table. "It's roast beef, and it's good for you!", Vlad snapped and retrieved the plate, exasperated about his son's latest food phobia. Never a hearty eater, Danny was shunning meat of any kind and driving his parents and Oma Kipf crazy with his refusal to live on anything but fruit, candy and carrot sticks. Consequently the already skinny boy had grown razor thin, necessitating trips to a new pediatrician who seemed unconcerned by the child's condition. "Eventually he'll start eating again, kids go through these phases. Just make sure he takes his vitamins!", the expert had said. Today certainly wasn't the day Danny would accept either beef or vitamins, Vlad noted sourly, wondering when the child would finally reach the age of reason.

"Sorry the call took so long!", Maddie said as she entered the dining room and affectionately rubbed her husband's tight shoulders. "Oh, you're so tense! Relax and eat! Do you want me to heat up your food?", she offered after a glance at the plates with their congealed contents. "No, thank you. But darling, please have a word with our son! He won't eat again and there's that trouble at school", Vlad demanded. "Yes, I remember! Danny, don't throw anything at anyone, especially not snot or ectoplasm. That's rude and icky and I forbid it. Besides, you promised not to use your ghost powers in public and I expect you to stick to your word, young man! Now I know you're upset but Sammie is still your friend even if she plays with another boy. Try to be nice and play with both of them next time", Maddie suggested to her downcast offspring. "How would you like it if we invited Sammie over tomorrow? You kids could play together all day!" "But we're supposed to go to the Packer's game!", Danny interrupted. "Can Sammie come too?" Maddie smiled and pointed at the boy's plate. "Eat your food and I'll think about it!", she said.

Pleased with the resolution of this minor crisis she started to eat hungrily while Danny pushed his dinner across the plate. "I'm done, can I watch TV now?", he asked, but Maddie shook her head. "No sweetie, you didn't eat anything", she replied and Danny poked at the food with his utensils. "By the way, that was Desiree on the phone, I hadn't heard from her in years! You know how she likes to talk!", Maddie said to Vlad who greeted this news with a thin smile, uncertain who the person in question was. Most of the people he'd known in his timeline eventually made an appearance in this reality as well, and so he wasn't surprised when Sam and Tucker from his past showed up as the young children of Carl Swenson's new wife. Naturally Danny felt drawn to the new additions to the Swenson's already large household, and the kids got along well, Sammie and Tucker being about the same age as Danny. But he'd never known anyone named Desiree, and this new character made him uneasy. Clearly this was a person from Maddie's past, and maybe even unique in this timeline. He'd have to tread carefully here, Vlad thought, listening in the hope of gleaning some information about Maddie's friend.

"So what did she want?", he asked casually. "Oh, she and some of her friends are meeting in town while their husbands are at the game. And she invited me too", Maddie said lightly. "That does sound like fun! It's been a while since you've seen the girls, right?" "Not since college! I've lost contact with all of them. But I'm going to the game with you and Danny, so I won't be able to meet them", Maddie shrugged. Vlad chuckled and patted his wife's hand. Her effort to disguise her lack of interest in the football game wasn't very convincing, but he appreciated it nonetheless. "Well, since the getogether is in town you could go there first and join us later at the park!", he suggested and Maddie brightened visibly. "Good idea! What do you think, Danny? Would you mind if Mommy spends some time with her girlfriends?", she asked her son who'd slipped off his chair and was hiding under the table. "That's OK", his voice drifted up. "Can I watch TV now?" Maddie looked at his plate, still filled with every piece of beef Oma Kipf had piled on it. "Go ahead, but no candy for you!", she said and leaned over to whisper into Vlad's ear. "Make sure he eats something at the game tomorrow!"

Encouraged by Sammie's good example Danny had several hot dogs and hamburgers the next day, blissfully unaware what the stuff was made of. Vlad was amused by the sight of the two small children munching away contentedly, decked out with the requisite Packer's memorabilia. Never one to coo over youngsters before he had to admit the kids looked too cute with those oversized foam cheese wedges on their heads. Sadly this was the high point of the day so far, the game was deficient in action and he was completely bored watching the players stand more than move. What if he were to check on Maddie, he wondered. She'd been gone for a while and Oma Kipf would keep an eye on the children, his presence wasn't strictly required. The idea appealed to him, particularly the chance of showing off to Maddie's friends. Yes, it really wasn't fair to keep the ladies in the dark about what a handsome and successful husband Maddie had, Vlad grinned while he informed Oma Kipf of his plans.

A short time later Vlad floated into the restaurant where Maddie was meeting her college friends. Invisible in his Plasmius form he passed through the walls in his search for the ladies. The place looked familiar and Vlad realized that years ago he'd liberated the expresso maker from this restaurant's kitchen. The memory amused him, but the glimpse he caught of Maddie quickly sobered him up. There she was, decked out in her nicest outfit, gazing deeply into the eyes of the person he hated most - Jack Fenton! Uttering an inarticulate cry Vlad stumbled back, passing through several patrons and walls before he ended up materializing in the women's rest room. "How could she!?", he raged, unaware that a young woman had witnessed his transformation into solid form. Deaf to her hysterical screams he went invisible again and sped back into the dining room, ready to confront his cheating wife and her lover. But they were already gone, probably to a hotel room, Vlad thought bitterly and raced back to the stadium where his son was waiting. Poor Danny, what was he supposed to do with the boy now? How could he tell the child about Maddie's infidelity? What if Maddie were to leave them both, or worse yet, take the child away with her, Vlad thought as dark fear settled in his heart.

Two hours later Maddie showed up at the game, calm and collected as ever, but she spoke little of the meeting and avoided direct eye contact. What a deceitful, faithless woman she was, Vlad fumed. During her absence he'd wracked his brain over how to handle the situation, but came up with no good solution. Her betrayal came out of nowhere, he couldn't image why she'd cheat on him. They got along so well and their love life was active and satisfying. And while he wasn't nearly as wealthy as he'd once been, he made enough money to keep his little family very comfortable. Still, he must have overlooked something, left some critical need of hers unfulfilled and that had driven her to Jack, Vlad realized, sneaking sideways glances at the woman sitting next to him.

"Is something wrong? You seem nervous", Maddie broke the uncomfortable silence on the way home. "What should be wrong? I've had a great time, didn't you?", Vlad replied acidly. "Yes, I enjoyed seeing the girls again", she replied quickly, too quickly he thought. This was the perfect time for her to mention Jack and how he'd shown up out of the blue. But she remained stubbornly silent and that further confirmed his suspicions. How long have you been cheating on me? All the trips you've taken in the past, did you meet him then too?, he wanted to scream, but now wasn't the time for an ugly scene, not with the kids and Oma Kipf present. It was already late when they dropped off Sammie at her parent's house and minutes later at their own home the women were getting Danny ready for bed while Vlad started on a bottle of wine. By the time Maddie joined him in the living room the bottle was empty and he had a nasty buzz. But before he could even launch any accusations her first sentence let all the air out of him. "Aren't you going to ask me about Jack?", she asked casually. "I know you were the ghost in the ladies room. Admit it, you went to the restaurant to spy on me!", she continued sharply. "No, I wasn't spying, I simply wanted to surprise you, maybe even show off a little. But there you were with Jack, your hand in his, looking at each other like, like ...", he stuttered. "Tell me, how long has this been going on? Is he good? Better than me?", he snarled, pleased to see his wife's face turn an angry red. "I've been a good husband and father, all this time I've thought only of you and Danny. I don't deserve this!", Vlad shouted and tossed his empty glass to the ground, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Today's the first time I've seen Jack since the accident with the portal. I didn't know he'd be there, Desiree set it up. They're happily married, by the way. And just so you know, I was glad to see him because he was my friend, too. But Jack's mainly interested in you, not me. I had to talk him out of going to the game to see you. He wants to apologize because he still has hopes of reviving the friendship. But don't take my word for it, here, read this note he asked me to give you!", she snapped and stuffed a folded sheet of paper into his numb hand. Vlad recognized Jack's familiar scrawl and the few lines confirmed what Maddie'd said. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the truth sink in. When he opened them again he saw his wife standing before him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh darling, I am so, so sorry! I've been such a fool!", he gushed and tossed the note away. "You still don't trust me, and after all we've been through!", she sniffled and turned away from him.

"No, I do trust you! I just love you so much, I constantly worry about losing you!", Vlad burst out. Maddie scoffed and wiped her eyes dry. "You idiot, why would you possibly lose me?", she snapped. "I don't deserve you, Danny and all this! Our life is so good I don't want anything to change!", Vlad said, hoping this would pacify her, but she only looked at him suspiciously. "I wonder about you sometimes. Why are you so uncertain about our relationship, our life?", she said slowly. "Please, just forgive me?", he begged and after a moments hesitation she nodded. "All right, but just this once. Now, what about Jack? He really feels guilty over what happened". Vlad frowned. That didn't sound like the man he knew, big dumb Jack from his timeline had considered the hideous accident a favor he'd bestowed upon his best friend. Could the Jack of this reality truly be so different as to experience guilt over his responsibility? "I accept his apology, but I don't want any contact. There's nothing I want to say to him or hear from him", Vlad said carefully and Maddie shrugged. "Whatever you say. I guess it doesn't matter much anymore", she said and crouched down to pick up the broken glass.

"I respectfully disagree, Ma'am", Clockwork mused. "Too bad Plasmius turned down the chance of meeting Mr. Fenton, that would have been an interesting encounter, wouldn't you agree?". "Are you finished with this timeline? Other matters require your attention, Master!", an observer urged, but the timekeeper waved him aside. "Not just yet! Let's speed up the time stream and see how our subject does in the years ahead!" 


	28. Chapter 29

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, only to their respective copyright holders and I'm making no profit from this fic. Only the story itself and the OC's in it belong to me, and I'm still not making any profit.

A/N: I'm sorry about the long delay in updating. The chapter was ready, but my computer suffered catastrophic soft- and hardware damage and I had to purchase a completely new system. It was a big pain, very expensive and I hated every minute of it.  
Anyway, enjoy the update and review, this is the second-to-last chapter!

Ch. 29

"This isn't up for discussion, Danny! You're going to college, no ifs, ands or buts!", Maddie's angry voice drifted in from the hallway as Vlad rummaged through his closet in the search for an appropriate outfit. His loved ones were at it again, repeating the same argument they'd been having ever since Danny brought home that abominable report card. "Mom, you know I don't like to study, but I admit my grades could've been better. Now, about college - Sammie had this great idea I know you'll just love, the boy replied eagerly. Vlad frowned and tore off the shirt he'd just put on, the starched fabric felt like sandpaper against his overheated skin. How typical of Danny to consider his girlfriend's kooky ideas as a preferable alternative to his parents wishes. Not that Maddie would be interested in Sammie's opinions. She liked the girl well enough, but brooked no interference in family matters. The bickering was becoming too intrusive to ignore and Vlad knew he had to put a stop to it before his nerves gave out. "Maddie dear, would you please come here for a moment? I can't find my good suit. Is it still at the cleaners?", he asked when his wife joined him. "Uh, Dad, I think you're wearing it!", Danny said before his mother could reply. "What? No, I mean the other good suit - could you be quiet for a moment?", Vlad snapped and the teenager grinned, not at all perturbed by his father's outburst.

"Honey, dont be so nervous! It's just an interview, there's nothing to worry about!", Maddie said and patted Vlad's arm, but he wouldn't be calmed. "It's not just an interview, it's a golden opportunity to advertise our business to a wide readership. Harriet Chin is a respected reporter and it took some effort on my part to get her here! So, naturally I want to make a good impression!", he said while Maddie nodded her agreement. "You'll do fine, as always! Try to relax a little! I'll check the laundry room for the other suit, maybe it's there - I know I brought it home. Danny, we'll talk later, in the meantime give your Dad a hand and clean up this mess!", she pointed at the discarded clothes piled high on the bed. "Why, is the reporter going to do the interview in here? I didn't know Harriet worked for Playboy!", the boy shouted after his mother as she left the room. "No sense of humor! Dad, can't you have a word with her about this college thing? Mom just won't listen to me!", Danny turned to his father.

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you there! And guess what, you're definitely going to college, your mother and I are in total agreement,  
Vlad wagged his index finger in Danny's face. "Don't even bother telling me about Sammie's idea, or anything else you may have up your sleeve. In order to be successful you need a good education, end of story!" "But I already am successful! Remember how much money Sammie and I got for the organic produce we grew and sold last year?", the teenager objected vigorously. "Which you proceeded to spend on the farm animal rescue group you founded!", Vlad countered and settled down on the messy bed. "Yeah, but that was the plan! We were able to finance the rescues and the animals are finally safe and healthy. Be honest, even you and Mom didn't think we could pull it off, but we did it. And next year we'll apply for grants and stuff like that. One day our rescue group will be nationwide!", Danny said, his face flushed with exitement. "All right, I'll admit your work in that area is impressive, but you did neglect your schoolwork and barely made the grade. Son, you must think of your future!", Vlad replied. "Well, I have, and this is what Sammie and I came up with. I'd like to go to an agricultural college, get a good background in farm management and animal husbandry. Because if I want to change the way animals are treated I'd better study the subject first, right? Do you think Mom will llike this plan?", Danny asked. Vlad sighed, exhausted by the demands of responsible parenting. Of course Maddie wouldn't be thrilled by the idea, she still had her heart set on making a scientist out of Danny. But a degree from an ag school was better than no degree at all. "I'll make sure she accepts this plan, provided you improve those grades, and I mean by a lot!", Vlad said. Now be a good boy and help your mother find my suit! Am I to greet the reporter in my underwear?"

"No need for that, I've found the suit!", Maddie said as she walked into the room, holding the plastic wrapped garment like a trophy. "Do you need help with the tie?", she offered only to be interrupted by Danny. "Forget that, Dad! Accessorize with this instead!", the boy said and pressed a small, gleaming object into his father's hand. "Where did you get that?", Vlad croaked, his throat suddenly bone dry as he recognized the time device Clockwork had given him so many years ago. "It was in the barn, under a pile of straw", Danny shrugged. "Your father lost this family heirloom before you were born, I can't believe you found it! Does it still work?", Maddie asked. Vlad pushed the hidden lever and the golden case opened up. "Yes, it works", he said hesitantly as his eyes locked on the finely engraved words decorating the piece. "Time runneth out", he quoted and icy fear gripped his heart.

"That's a bit ominous, don't you think? Funny, I seem to remember a different inscription", Maddie shrugged and Vlad tightened his hold on the small device. She was right, the inscription was new, and it served not only as a reminder of Clockwork's reach across the time stream, it was also a stern warning. What was the timekeeper up to now? Why had he brought the device back, Vlad wondered while his wife and son busied themselves about the room. They'd already lost interest in the object because they knew nothing of its significance or of the bargain he'd made with Clockwork. And under no circumstance could they ever learn of his true identity and origin, he vowed, gripping the time device until his hand ached. "Are you all right? You look pale!", Maddie asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm just fine, no problems here!", Vlad lied and gave her a feeble grin. "You'd better be, because the reporter's here! And man, does she have one sweet ride! Maybe I should major in journalism!", Danny said and pointed through the open window into the yard. Maddie quickly joined her son to check out the arrival. "Yes, that is a very nice car, I've always wanted one! But who is that with her? Oh, God, it can't be!", she groaned and Vlad rushed over to see the reason for her alarm. Half expecting to see Clockwork's gaunt figure he wasn't prepared for the large man struggling to exit the sporty luxury automobile. "What the hell is he doing here?", he said in unison with Maddie and Danny burst out laughing.

"I swear, I knew nothing about this!", Maddie whispered and Vlad nodded grimly. "Don't worry, darling, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason why he's here! Let's meet our guests!", he said and slipped into his jacket. "Dad, who is this guy? You don't seem real happy to see him", Danny asked as he followed his parents. "The man out there was once my best friend, and he's the one who made me what I am!", Vlad said and opened the door. Jack Fenton was the last person he'd expected to see today, but there he was, shuffling his feet nervously and squinting in the bright sunlight. He didn't look like a messanger of doom, but appearances were always deceiving, particularily where Clockwork and his schemes were concerned, Vlad thought. Whatever game the time keeper was playing, he was determined to beat the ghost at it.

"Vladdie, Maddie, it's so great to see you both! And this strapping young lad is your son? Wow, that's fantastic!", Jack's babble cut through Harriet's polite introductions. "You'll have to excuse Mr. Fenton. When he found out I was to interview you he insisted on coming along", the diminuative reporter said in a voice which left no doubt that she was embarrassed by Jack's presence.  
"I'm the photographer!", Jack said cheerfully and held up an expensive camera. "I've just published my first book: "The world through my eyes". Have you guys seen it?" No, not yet", Vlad groaned as Jack pulled him into a bearhug. But the embrace was less crushing than expected and after a moment the larger man released him. "Maddie, darling, why don't you and Danny show Ms. Chin around while Jack and I catch up?", Vlad suggested sweetly. The women nodded with obvious relief while Danny lingered for a moment. "Go on, son, we'll catch up with you in a little while!", Vlad said and watched as the little group walked off, chatting.

"Nice place you got here", Jack said with the casual air of a man used to much better, and the dismissive statement made Vlad's blood boil. He'd poured much time, money and energy into making the farm something of a show piece, although much of it still fell short of his high standard. But under no circumstance would he allow Jack Fenton to look down on his efforts. "Why are you here?", he asked sharply. "I'm bringing my house in order, ol' buddy", Jack blurted out after a moment of hesitation. "Had a bit of bad news from the last physical. It seems good living is finally catching up with me, too many steaks and whiskies and cigars", he grinned wistfully, as if remembering the delight he'd taken in those indulgences. "You're sick? How bad is it?", Vlad asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Could fate really be this kind, he wondered with bated breath. "Well, I'm fighting it, and Desiree has all these specialists working on my case. You wouldn't believe the stuff they treat me with! And they say I've got a good chance to beat this, so I'm feeling confident", Jack replied just a tad too cheerfully. No, you're not, Vlad thought, you're scared to death because you can feel the disease eating away at you. "And yet you still took the time to visit, how kind! This must be so difficult,is there anything I can do?", Vlad cooed, feasting his eyes on Jack's pallor and slightly stooped frame. Why had he not noticed the appearance of unhealthiness before, it was so obvious now in the strong light of day. "I'm glad you asked that, because I do need a favor. Would you please accept my apology for what happened in college? You know, the accident?", Jack asked and the unexpected request sent Vlad reeling.

"I remember how angry you were after it happened, and how you never wanted to see me again. But when the doctors told me about my condition I just had to come out and make sure that you and your family are doing all right", Jack continued and pressed his large hands together in a silent plea. "I couldn't stand it if the accident had ruined your life. You see, I've done real well for myself". Vlad nodded, but he'd stopped listening to Jack's litany of guilt and desire for absolution. Wasn't this the supreme irony? In this reality Jack Fenton was the one blessed with material riches, yet unhappy and scared of the future,Vlad thought as the other man stumbled over repeated apologies and clumsy offers of financial help. He raised his hand and Jack fell quiet. "Well, I do appreciate your generosity but Maddie and I don't need anything. We're happy with what we have, although it may not appeal to everyone", Vlad said icily. "I didn't mean to insult you", Jack stuttered as his face grew red.

Vlad waited for a full minute before replying. Curse the fool for coming here and making a spectacle of himself! Yet, this Jack was very different from the man he'd known in his own timeline. This Jack understood his cupability and had humbled himself before the man he'd very nearly ruined. Too bad the other Jack never managed the same, Vlad thought and turned away from the pleading eyes boring into him. Now was the right time to strike the final blow, to administer something so devastating that Jack would crawl away in defeat, but somehow he couldn't muster the effort to crush this pathetic shell of a man. "I know you mean well", he mumbled, hating himself to give even this paltry assurance. It didn't matter anyway, he'd only said it to get him off his back, he thought as he watched the other man smile gratefully. Soon enough this Jack would be gone, he already had the stink of death on him.

"We'd better get back to the others, they must be wondering what's keeping us", Vlad said quickly as Jack, giddy with relief,  
made a feeble attempt at a embrace. "I've made sure Harriet will write something nice about you and your work. She won't do one of those silly ghosthunter stories - you know the type - so don't worry about a thing!", Jack confided, eager to please his host now that they were friends again. "She works for my in-law's magazine, so we have total control! You and Maddie work exclusively in ghost technology? And your son, too? He looks just like you did back then!" Jack sighed deeply, exhausted by his monologue. "I haven't done anything even remotely connected with science in years, unless you call grilling the perfect steak and mixing the perfect cocktail a science. Of course, that's what got me into trouble in the first place ... "Well, at least you enjoyed yourself", Vlad replied lightly. "Yeah, especially with her!",Jack grinned and held up a photograph. "This is my daughter", he said proudly, tapping his finger on the image of a young girl posing before a sprawling home. "Let me guess", Vlad said with a thin smile. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Jazmine?"

"Master, how much longer will you observe the life of this subject?", the sharp inquiry broke the silence in Clockwork's lair.  
"Surely there are better ways to occupy your time?" "Yes, there probably are, although I've enjoyed this little experiment greatly. Still, you're right, it's time to bring this to an end. Do you think Plasmius will be happy to see me?", the timekeeper asked. At a wave of his hand a portal opened in the gloom and the laughter of the observers followed Clockwork as he passed through the timestream.


	29. Chapter 30

New lease on life 

A Danny Phantom fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the DP characters don't belong to me, only their copyright owners and I'm not making any money from their use. Only the story itself and the OC's in it belong to me, and I'm still not making any money!

A/N: This is the last chapter and I want to thank all faithful readers who stuck with me and Vlad through everything - you know who you are! So, let me know if you enjoyed the tale and maybe we'll do it again!

Ch. 30

"Greetings, Vladimir Masters, it's been a while!", Clockwork said politely, startling Vlad out of his contemplation of the sunset. The time keeper had caught him completely unawares, tired from doing a lengthy interview and acting the gracious host he'd let his guard down. "What brings you here?", Vlad asked, trying hard to appear calm although his blood ran cold. "It's high time to bring our little game to an end and time to take back what's mine!", the ghost answered and his shape changed to a stooped old man's. "Are you ready to return?", he grinned a toothless smile.

"No, I'm not! We had a deal, and I'm not leaving!", Vlad hissed and turned into his Plasmius form. "You can't do this to me!" "Oh, are you sure about that?", Clockwork asked in the high voice of a young boy while his features morphed. "What precisely was this deal we had? I recall you wanted to return in time to undo the damages Jack Fenton had inflicted upon you and conquer your great love. As far as I can see you've achieved these lofty goals, and I congratulate you. However, we never agreed on letting you stay in this timeline, in fact you never mentioned anything about it. What do you say to that, halfa?" "True, I didn't specify my desire to stay on, but doesn't that go without saying?", Vlad stuttered, watching the time keeper carefully. The ghost was extremely powerful, and the extent of his abilities a mystery.

Clockwork sighed. "You'll return to your timeline whenever I wish, so don't be difficult, you'll only annoy me. I have my hands full already with fixing the mess your continued absence created in your world. Would you like to see what's going on there?", he asked and at a flick of his staff a portal opened to show the castle Vlad had once occupied. The great structure was very different from when he'd last seen it, and strangely familiar new people had moved in, but before he could fully take in the changes the portal swirled shut again. "No, wait! Show me that again! Damn you, Clockwork, what have you done to my home?", Vlad cursed and shook a trembling fist in the time keepers ever-fluid face.

"Why blame me? It seems your instructions weren't followed to the letter after all", the ghost shrugged. "The fault lies with you. You can't just disappear and expect everything to remain the same. And why do you care in the first place? Aren't you pleased by what you have here?A minute ago you refused to leave. Which timeline means more to you, Plasmius?" Vlad stared at the ghost through narrowed eyes. He'd almost fallen for the time keeper's trick, made careless for a brief moment by the unexpected sight of his castle. "I know what you're up to, but you won't get me this easily. No matter what you show me, I will stay here! I've worked hard to get what I have, and nothing in the other world can make me leave, so do your worst,  
I'm ready!"

"How was that, dear Plasmius? Your success is the result of your hard labor? Allow me to set the record straight! You simply highjacked the life of a hapless boy by overshadowing him. Tell me,  
don't you feel the least bit guilty about what you did to your younger self? You stole his body,  
property, girlfriend and entire future!", Clockwork said calmly. "I had no other choice, the fool was about to ruin everything! You probably knew already what I would do in the future the instant I came into your realm!", Vlad hissed. "So it's my fault you muddled up the time stream? I should have known your word can't be trusted, shame on me!", the time keeper shook his head and smiled.

Vlad paused, uncertain where this conversation was leading. Obviously Clockwork was well informed about what had taken place in this timeline, and yet he seemed in no particular hurry to drag him back to the old world. Maybe a new approach was in order, a reasoned discussion instead of threats and combat. "I didn't mean to break my vow, but you must understand my situation. I'd been lonely for so long, when I saw the chance to be with Maddie I simply had to take it. There was no other way than to overshadow the kid, don't you see?", he pleaded. "And the kid didn't deserve the woman anyway, right?". Clockwork grinned. "He didn't appreciate her, and he didn't treat her right. Maddie and I are destined to be together, and our success proves my point", Vlad replied quickly. "Our love is real, our commitment is strong, and that's how we got through the hard times!" "Well, without doubt your wife cares for you, I was surprised how she reacted to your killing of that deranged doctor and your subsequent revelation as a halfa!", Clockwork said thoughtfully. "But are you quite certain she accepts your ghost side?"

Vlad smiled and remained silent. The time keeper had no idea to what degree Maddie had accepted his dual personality, going as far as including his Plasmius persona in their lovemaking. Why, only last night she'd insisted on having his three duplicates participate, and what an experience it had been.  
Growing tired of waiting for an answer Clockwork coughed discreetly. "So maybe she doesn't mind you being a halfa, but what about your son? He's not precisely the offspring you've hoped for", he said and the sharp remark chased away the pleasant memories. "Danny's the best son any father could have!  
Not once has he complained about the pain and trouble his ghost side has caused him", Vlad snapped.  
"But is he the son you yearned to have? A boy you wished to mentor and mold in your own image? He's nice enough, but he falls flat in that regard. Uninterested in school in general and science in parti-  
cular, he fritters away time with idealistic but ultimately pointless charity while neglecting to de-  
velop his ghost powers further. You must realize that this boy won't carry your legacy far. And when was the last time you ate a steak in his presence?", Clockwork said and rolled his eyes. "Danny's fine the way he is! I'll admit I had certain hopes for him, but there's always a chance he'll still fulfill my - his - dreams! So what if he doesn't care much for science, he still accompanies me to the ghost zone, even though his focus is on the real world. His powers aren't very strong, but he does - occasionally - train with me. And as long as I, his father, don't mind his activism, why do you care? Danny has strong beliefs and is willing to work for them. The least I can do is not eat meat in front of him,that's a small sacrifice. He's a loving, good -hearted boy and I'm proud to call him my son!"

"Spoken like a devoted father! I'm impressed how domesticated you've become, I didn't think you'd have it in you! Aren't you the least bit bored with all this life? I think you miss your old life a little bit, tell the truth, Plasmius!", Clockwork chuckled. Vlad opened his mouth, but the denials wouldn't come. He did miss the wealth he'd once had and the fame and comfort that resulted from it. He missed the castle and the Packers collection and he missed being an important and respected man. "Let's make a new deal, you and I", the time keeper continued. "Like I already said, you've done well here and achieved what you wanted. Why don't you go back to your old timeline and try your luck there? Things have changed, you've gained a lot of experience, so why not have another go at the real Maddie?"

"What are you talking about?", Vlad said and a shiver ran through him. "I'm offering you a real challenge, a chance to do things right with the people back home! No strings attached, just a new opportunity. You've proved yourself here, now go back and do it there!", Clockwork smiled and the portal opened again. Vlad smiled too, but turned away from the swirling vortex. He looked back at the house, gleaming bright in the setting sun. Through the kitchen windows he saw Maddie preparing supper and off in the distance was Danny, coming out of the barn. A big smile lit up his features, and Vlad knew the boy had some good news to share.  
This was his home, his sanctuary, where love and tranquility reigned. And yet the thought of his old home pained him, and suddenly he felt an urge to return to where he'd come from, step once again into the world where he really belonged. He turned back to the vortex and within he saw Maddie, the woman he'd left behind.Radiantly beautiful as ever, she seemed distraught about something, tears running down her silky cheeks. For a moment their eyes met over the time stream and Vlad wondered if she could see him, too.

"One step is all it takes. I will tell you honestly that you'll never be rich in this timeline. You'll never own the castle again, nor will you be famous or admired. All that's possible only in the other world, no matter how much you'll struggle in this one you won't rise beyond what you have here. And if the thought of your wife and son hold you back, don't worry, they'll be fine without you!", Clockwork murmured seductively. The vortex shivered and Maddie's image wavered. "Better hurry!", the ghost urged and beckoned him. Vlad chuckled and took a step back. "As much as I appreciate the offer, no thanks, I won't go", he said and grinned. "Keeping the sure thing? You really have changed, the old Plasmius would have jumped at the chance!", Clockwork said with a tinge of regret. "What I said earlier is absolutely true, are you certain you want to stay here? And before you answer, consider this: Once you make the decision you cannot reverse it, you'll be stuck here for life!"

"Fine by me", Vlad replied, wishing the time keeper would stopping tempting him. He kept his eyes fixed on his son and wife, and soon the doubts passed. "I have all I want here, I don't need any more", he added. "Somehow I knew you'd say that!", Clockwork mumbled and lightly tapped his staff against Vlad's chest. The brief contact sent an electric charge through his body and he stumbled, suddenly weak and confused, but quickly regained his composure. "You won't be needing this either", the time keeper said and held up the time device. How had it slipped his grasp, Vlad wondered, just a moment earlier it had been safely tucked away in his pocket. "Give it back, I need that! Just in case something happens. I have to protect my family!", he said and reached out, but Clockwork shook his head. "You already have the advantages of your ghost powers, don't be greedy! Farewell, Vladimir Masters, we shall not meet again!", the ghost said and disappeared so suddenly it startled Vlad. "Wait, I need to ask you about the future!", he said to the empty air, but there was no reply.

"What about the future, Dad? Are you talking to yourself again?", a voice came from behind and Vlad turned to look at his son walking towards him. The boy hadn't noticed the time keeper, knew nothing of the momentous decision his father had just made. "Why've you gone ghost?", Danny asked, blinking in the last rays of the setting sun. "Never mind about that. I've been thinking, you need to train more. What do you say, son, you and me one on one in the ghost zone?", Vlad said eagerly. Danny winced and squirmed. "Can we do it later sometime? I was going over to Sammie to let her know Elsie just had a beautiful calf and I'm going to name it after her! We'll train tomorrow, OK?" The boy trotted off without waiting for his father's reply. Vlad sighed and floated back to the house and into the kitchen. "Did Danny tell you about the new calf? His menagerie is growing steadily", he said when he'd materialized in his human form. "Yes, and he also told me about his college plans", Maddie said and offered him a glass of wine. "What a day it's been! I'm tired, aren't you?", she asked and Vlad nodded. "You know Danny's taking so much after your family. He's just like Olaf, a farmer through and through!", she added thoughtfully. "I guess we'll have to accept that" "It's really not so bad", Vlad said and took her hand and kissed it, tasting faint hints of onions and perfume. "I wouldn't trade it for the world!"

"You decided to let Plasmius stay on? But how shall we resolve the problems in his old timeline now?", the observers asked, surprised to see Clockwork return alone. He opened a vortex which showed Vlad and his wife sitting down for dinner. "Who would have thought the mighty Plasmius would prefer such a homespun environment over all the wealth and fame he'd amassed?", the time keeper mused. "But never fear, I did not forget about restoring harmony to the time stream, he said and from his hands rose a tiny figure, curled up tightly but still recognizable as a human being. "Here, take this other self Plasmius overshadowed and insert him into the timeline Masters vacated. I feel we owe this one a chance" "Is this wise? The consequences could be dire!", an observer warned. Clockwork smiled as the little figure came to life. "We shall see what this one does, only time will tell!"


End file.
